Moving On
by redjoeyvines
Summary: Kurt's been in New York for almost a year and Blaine's had trouble moving on, but he's just been offered a place at Julliard and he wants to focus on that. Along with one or two other things.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just having a lot of Seblaine feelings and decided to start writing something. I've not had much inspiration for my Klaine one. I will update that when I haven't got writers block, but for now I'll probably be focusing on this one a lot more. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>It has been almost a year since Kurt left for New York. Nearly 365 days since Blaine had seen his face. The night before Kurt left played over and over in Blaine's head as he packed his things away into boxes.<p>

"_I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck._

_He didn't reply straight away, because he had no idea how he could reply without sobbing uncontrollably. His boyfriend was leaving for New York in the morning and he still had a year left in Ohio. What would he do without Kurt? He had left Dalton and everything he knew to be with the boy he fell in love with. His final year at high school without Kurt scared him. He didn't know what would happen, but he had faith in them; in him and Kurt lasting. That was the only thought that kept him sane._

"_I love you, too." Blaine finally replied, proving himself right as tears streamed down his face. A small hiccup left his throat as he tried to control his breathing. "I'm going to miss you so much." He chocked through his short breaths and sobs._

_Kurt's heart broke at the sound of his boyfriend sobbing and he couldn't help but cry along with him. "I'm going to miss you, too." Kurt replied quietly. _

Blaine soon snapped out of his thoughts when his brother came into his room. "You need any help, bro?"

Blaine sat up, "Erm, n-no. I'm okay, thanks, Coop." He smiled weakly as his brother turned to leave the room.

"Suit yourself, I'll not offer again." Cooper laughed as he grabbed the door handle. "I'll leave you to it. I'll shout you when dinner's ready, okay?" And with that he shut the door and left Blaine to his thoughts.

He got up off his bed and carried on packing. It was almost the end of the school year and he'd been offered a place at Julliard, which he obviously accepted. It was his dream school and he'd be dammed if he didn't take this offer of a lifetime. He knew he was good at singing and performing. He knew he'd make it far and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in the way of his dreams.

He really didn't know why he was packing so early. There was still the rest of school left and then the summer break before he had to head off, but packing earlier meant he wouldn't have to worry about it later on and he could get use to the fact he was actually leaving and he really wasn't bothered about living out of boxes for a few months.

He had boxes full of things he wanted to take with him and other boxes which were things he'd leave in the loft at home, in case he changed his mind and wanted them later on. His room was nearly completely bare and he felt kind of lost. He was heading out into the real world and he was so scared. The only things left were furniture, lamps, mirrors, a selection of clothes and three photo frames; one which was of him and Kurt at Prom. He picked it up and stroked Kurt's face. God, he missed him. He put it face down, sighing to himself. He shouldn't miss him, not now.

Kurt's final words rattled through Blaine's mind as he lay on his bed, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't know why he was thinking about Kurt so much. Maybe it was because last year when Kurt was leaving Blaine was there, but Blaine didn't have Kurt here with him, saying goodbye, saying he'd miss him. Maybe he was jealous; maybe he just really missed Kurt. He didn't know and he couldn't think about it any longer as his phone started ringing. A familiar ringtone he'd heard quite a lot the past year.

"_Hey, you."_ The voice on the other end of the phone beamed as soon as Blaine picked up the phone. _"What you doing?"_

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the voice that brightened most of his days. "I was just finishing packing, what's up?"

"_I was thinking of coming round, or you coming here. I'm bored and want to see you."_ The voice sounded almost cocky and confident, like he knew there was no way Blaine would say no.

"I'll come to you, Sebastian." Blaine said quickly. "I need to get out of this house."

'_Too many memories.'_ He thought to himself as he heard Sebastian chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"_Okay, well don't be too long. I'll see you soon." _Sebastian smiled to himself and then hung up and Blaine was left to his thoughts again. He knew if he didn't make a move and motivate himself he'd never make it to Sebastian's. He'd just lie on his bed and mope around, feeling sorry for himself because he was leaving soon and he was scared. He wouldn't know anyone and he'd have to start all over again, for the third time in his life.

He finally got up and changed into some new clothes; some bright read jeans and a white jumper. He then ruffled his hair, trying to make it look half decent. He'd stopped putting gel on it lately and let his curls hang lose. He did prefer it this way, but sometimes it was so wild he wished he could go back to the gel, but he knew Sebastian would wash the gel out himself if he had to. Blaine caught himself smiling when he thought about Sebastian; he did that a lot and was glad to have someone there for him after Kurt left.

He grabbed his keys and phone and made his way out of the house, shouting bye to Cooper and shutting the door quickly behind him before he could complain about Blaine missing dinner, again. He made his way to his car and started it up, putting his phone in the passenger seat and driving off. Luckily he and Cooper had moved closer to Sebastian, but still close enough to McKinley High that it wasn't a pain to get there every day.

Blaine liked the fact he lived a lot closer to Sebastian. They'd been spending a lot of time together this past year and Sebastian really wasn't as bad as people made out. Sure he had his flaws, but he was always there for Blaine and he never failed to make him smile. He was nearly at Sebastian's when he heard his phone go off again, this time it was just a text message. When he finally hit some traffic lights he grabbed his phone to view the message. His face dropped as he read the words.

**Kurt Hummel: (4:02pm)**  
>Just sending you a quick message, as I am very busy at the minute, to let you know how proud I am of you for getting into Julliard, I knew you'd make it. I'll ring you when I can, if that's okay? Anyway, hopefully we'll talk soon. Well done, again!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I wouldn't get use to be updating everyday, just a warning. But I finished this chapter and decided I may as well get it out there. I'll try and update as much as I can though. I know it doesn't sound like there's much of a story line, but there will be. I promise. I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned, flinging his arms in the air as if to signal to someone, anyone, to turn that annoying noise off. He knew it was his alarm and he knew he had to get up and get ready for school, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, so he just lay there groaning and sighing. "Cooper!" He shouted loudly, but there was no answer. He groaned once more, reaching to his bed side table to grab his phone. He made it look like it took so much effort to pick his phone up. Blaine wasn't normally the kind to act like a drama queen, but lately that's all he did and he was sick of it.<p>

He looked at his phone, checking the time. It was nearly 7:00am, which meant Cooper had already gone to work. He was a lawyer and was out of the house most weekdays until really late at night. Blaine didn't see his brother often during the week and he never really invaded Blaine's privacy, which Blaine was thankful for.

After reading the message from Kurt yesterday Blaine turned around and drove straight back home, slamming the door behind him as he entered the house. Cooper had jumped at the bang and asked Blaine what was wrong, but he didn't get much of a reply. Blaine just mumbled something about Kurt and stomped upstairs, chucking his phone on his bed side table and flopping onto his bed. Sebastian had text him several times and he had at least fifteen missed calls from him. Blaine really wasn't in the mood to talk, he knew he'd just take it out on Sebastian and that wouldn't have been fair.

_Saturday:_  
><strong>Sebastian Smythe: (4:17pm) <strong>  
>Where are you?<br>**Sebastian Smythe: (5:01pm)**  
>I've rang you about 4 times! Why are you not picking up?<br>**Sebastian Smythe: (5:27pm)**  
>If you didn't want to come round, you could have just said. I wouldn't have been bothered; I could have made other plans.<br>**Sebastian Smythe: (6:12pm) **  
>Really not gonna reply to any of my texts or answer the phone?<br>**Sebastian Smythe: (6:32pm) **  
>Okay, fine. You and your bloody mood swings! You give me a headache!<p>

Blaine had spent all of Sunday moping around the house in his sweat pants and a hoodie. He switched his phone off because Sebastian's ring tone was really starting to get on his nerves.

_Sunday:_  
><strong>Sebastian Smythe: (9:12pm) <strong>  
>I wish you'd answer the phone.<br>**Sebastian Smythe: (10:01pm)  
><strong>Still not texting back? I hope all the phone calls throughout the day have annoyed you!

Cooper had tried his best to cheer Blaine up, but he eventually gave up when Blaine snapped at him. Blaine hated that he sometimes snapped at people just because Kurt had left and wasn't coming back. He wished he could go back to the happy Blaine who smiled constantly and was so much fun to be around. Sure he had days when he was smiling and happy, mainly when he was with Sebastian, but other days were hard, really hard.

He dragged himself out of bed about fifteen minutes later; he strolled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth lazily. Every movement making him seem weak, what had happened to him? He eventually got himself dressed, pulling on a black t-shirt accompanied with a thin, grey cardigan and black skin tight jeans. He messed with his hair for about five minutes before sighing and giving up. He knew people would get annoyed with his mood today at school, but he just couldn't snap out of it.

He was finally ready for school at about 8:15am and he really couldn't care less if he was let for school, which shocked even him when he thought about it. He picked his keys up and grabbed his phone, checking if he had any new messages and surprise, surprise, he had already gotten three texts from Sebastian. It wasn't that Sebastian was needy or anything, he just really worried about Blaine and the fact he hadn't heard from him since Saturday afternoon scared him. After reading all three texts he decided he'd better send him at least one text in reply, letting him know he was okay. Well sort of okay. He text out a simple line, '_Stop worrying. I'm fine_.' And then put his phone into his jean pocket. He made his way to his car and set off to school.

* * *

><p>He finally made it to McKinley High and slammed the car door shut before locking his car and making his way into the building. He knew today would drag, but at least he had Glee Club to look forward to at the end of the school day. There was only him, Tina, Artie and Sam left from the original members of the Glee Club and there were eleven new kids, who were all misfits just like the rest of them.<p>

Blaine had gotten rather close to one member of the Glee Club. He was around the same height as Blaine and had gorgeous ginger hair - (A bit like Ron Weasley's hair colour). He was very good looking and had one of the most beautiful voices Blaine had ever heard, nothing compared to Kurt's voice, but it was still amazing. He got most of the solos, along with Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine. There was also a small, innocent looking girl who got lots of solos, too. She was shy and kept herself to herself, but when she sang the whole world stopped and listened to her.

"Hey, Anderson." A voice called from behind Blaine as he walked towards his locker. He heard footsteps getting louder behind him so he paused and waited for the boy to catch up.

"Hey, Elliot." Blaine replied, smiling slightly at the ginger boy now walking beside him.

Elliot was a senior, but transferred to McKinley at the start of the year to finish his last school year there. He was confident and he constantly had a smile on his face. Blaine had befriended him as soon as he stepped through the door that first day of Glee Club. He knew what it was like to be the new kid and thought he'd make his school life a bit more bearable. They got on like a house on fire and when he wasn't at home with Cooper or at Sebastian's he was with Elliot. To be honest, that wasn't a lot of the time, but he saw him pretty much every day at school.

"Well done for getting into Julliard, mate. I knew you could do it." Elliot beamed stopping outside of his locker, which was luckily next to Blaine's.

"Thanks." Blaine simply replied with a small smile before getting a couple of books out of his locker for his first two periods. The bell suddenly rang and Elliot said bye to Blaine and made his way to his first class. Blaine sighed loudly and prepared himself for a long day.

Each lesson seemed to last longer than the one before and Blaine was seriously fed up by the time it got to lunch time. He hated days when he felt like this. He hated being moody and unapproachable, because nobody really made the effort with him when they clocked that he was having one of those days. Everyone knew it was best to let him get over his moods and let him come to them when he was ready. He was normally over his moods the next day, but this one had lasted all weekend. All because of one stupid, little text from Kurt.

Blaine's phone beeped half way through his last lesson of the day.

**Sebastian Smythe: (3:11pm)  
><strong>I really don't know how to deal with you sometimes. These mood swings make me dizzy. Call me tonight?

Blaine caught himself smiling for the first time since Saturday afternoon. The way Sebastian made him feel couldn't really be explained. He didn't even really know himself, all he knew was that he loved being around Sebastian. He replied to Sebastian with a quick 'Yeah, will do.' and put his phone away.

Mr Schue wasn't present at school today, so they hadn't done much in Glee; they just messed around and sang random songs. Blaine thought he'd stay until the end just in case it cheered him up a little and it actually did. He and Elliot had been rapping to some of their favourite songs and dancing around the room like absolute idiots. He was actually laughing by the end of the hour.

He said goodbye to everyone and made his way home. Knowing he'd get to speak to Sebastian properly after being such a pain in the arse. Blaine knew Sebastian would just make a joke about it and then leave it at that. They'd never had a fall out, not even when he was trying to steal him away from Kurt, because Blaine knew there was no reason to confront Sebastian about it. At the time Kurt was all Blaine could see, all Blaine wanted and needed.

* * *

><p>As Blaine pulled into his drive, he noticed Sebastian's car parked up outside his house. He jumped out of his car, locked the door and walked over to Sebastian's car. He was sat with his head against the window, eyes shut slightly. Blaine knocked on the window harshly. "Smythe."<p>

Sebastian snapped out of his day dream and turned to face Blaine, smiling when his eyes met Blaine's. He got out of his car and pulled Blaine into his embrace, squeezing him slightly before letting go. "You have no idea how much you annoy me sometimes." He laughed, locking his car. "But I'm bored and you're the only half decent person around here." He smirked slightly, walking off in front of Blaine.

Blaine grinned before following Sebastian. "Coop isn't in –"

"Now, now, Blaine. We'll have no funny business." Sebastian chuckled as he turned around to wink at Blaine. "After you."

Blaine shoved Sebastian on the shoulder and let out an embarrassed laugh. Even after a year of flirty and inappropriate comments from Sebastian, Blaine still found himself getting super shy and his face turning a light shade of red.

"Not what I meant." Blaine chucked nervously. "I was just saying it so you knew the door was locked."

Sebastian grinned at Blaine, knowing how embarrassed he got. He found it positively adorable, which is one of the reasons he did it so much. "Nice ass, Anderson." Sebastian stated, looking Blaine up and down.

"That's enough." Blaine said quietly, whilst he unlocked the door.

Sebastian laughed and followed Blaine into the house. He jumped on the sofa and made himself comfortable, "Bring drinks and food and put a good film on." Sebastian demanded, kicking his shoes off before crossing his legs.

Blaine shook his head slightly, "Yes, sir." He replied in a sarcastic voice.

There wasn't anything Blaine wouldn't do for Sebastian. He would literally die for the boy who saved him and makes him smile on a daily basis. Letting Sebastian into his life was possibly one of the best decisions he had ever made. To start with he was reluctant to trust him and didn't know if it was the best idea to start a friendship with him, but as time went on and they got closer and closer, the walls Blaine built up around himself disappeared and Sebastian was able to see Blaine truly and completely. He trusted Sebastian with his life.

Blaine grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and a big bag of chips. Cooper always had junk food in the house; Blaine had no idea where he put it all. He chucked a drink and the bag of chips at Sebastian, who only just caught them. Blaine put his drink on the sofa and then went over to the stack of DVD's and took one of them and placing it into the DVD player before jumping onto the sofa and cuddling up to Sebastian.

"Not RENT again." Sebastian groaned. "Do you not own any other films?" He asked, sighing loudly.

"Shh, it's my favourite." Blaine replied, shuffling to get himself more comfortable. He placed his head on Sebastian's chest and Sebastian was forced to untangle his legs and find a better position for him to sit. He rested his back inbetween the back of the sofa and the arm and put his legs across the edge. Blaine was now also in a laying position.

Sebastian hated being this close to anyone like this, he liked his personal space, but with Blaine it was different and it was easy. It felt like he could just be when he was around Blaine. Nothing else mattered, there was no judgement, everything was just natural and that's how Sebastian liked it.

When the film finished Sebastian heard Blaine's heavy breathing, he looked down to find he'd fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and Sebastian seriously did not want to wake him up, so he decided to stay there and watch him sleep, just for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Yo, little bro, I'm home." Cooper called as he came through the door. He paused when he entered the living room; Sebastian had also fallen asleep on the sofa, wrapping his Blaine's arms. Sighing slightly, "Bless." He mumbled under his breath before kicking off his shoes and making his way upstairs. It was 9 o'clock and he didn't want to wake them up. He knew Sebastian had a tooth brush here and extra underwear, so he was fine for in the morning. Sebastian had practically lived there throughout every school break and stopped over most weekends. He was like another little brother to Cooper; he was actually a lot more like Cooper than Blaine was.<p>

Blaine was so sweet and innocent. He saw the good in everyone and he never let you down. Whereas Cooper and Sebastian could both be quite full on, they didn't see the world in the same way Blaine did, they were far from innocent. They liked to party and drink and have meaningless sex with complete strangers. Blaine was worth something, they both knew that, but they thought very little of themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was writing the bit with 'Elliot' I pictured him to look like Stefano Masciolini. A bit of a mental image for you there, seen as though I just completely made him up. He'll probably be in it a bit more though, cause I kind of like him, bless.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I've been trying to upload this all day and it is finally working, yay! I hope you like this chapter. I have nearly finished chapter four, so that will probably be up either tomorrow or Saturday!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my, God, Sebastian." Blaine blushed, "Why are you always so inappropriate?"<p>

Blaine had gotten home from school Friday afternoon, had dinner with Cooper and then gone upstairs to wait for Sebastian's call. They talked on the phone near enough every night and it was pretty much Blaine's favourite thing to do. He found it so easy to talk to Sebastian, everything was easy with Sebastian. Being friends with him was always fun, there was never a dull moment. He was scared of leaving, because he knew he'd be leaving Sebastian as well as Cooper and that was all he knew. The two people who meant the world to him and he'd have to say goodbye.

He'd been on the phone to Sebastian for nearly an hour and most of that hour consisted of Sebastian making comments about Blaine's appearance and how he should go out with him, because 'everyone would want a piece of that fine ass'.

"_I can't help it, Anderson_." Blaine could feel Sebastian's smirk on the other side of the line. "_You shouldn't be so hot_."

"I'm not." Blaine mumbled quietly before flopping onto his bed. "And I'm not coming out with you." He added before Sebastian could argue with him.

"_You're such a bore_." Sebastian sighed. "_You never do anything fun with me_."

"Whatever. You've got all your bar buddies to play with." Blaine replied, resting his back on the head of his bed.

"_Fine_." Sebastian retorted. "_Stay in on your own and be boring_."

Blaine chuckled quietly to himself at the sound of Sebastian trying to be annoyed at him. Most of their Friday night calls ended with Sebastian acting like he was annoyed at Blaine for not going out with him, but he'd soon snap out of it.

"_Blaine?_" Sebastian questioned when there was no response. "_Come out!"_ He added in a whiny voice.

"No." Blaine laughed, "You're annoying me now. You just go out and have fun, okay?"

"_Okay_." Sebastian huffed. "_I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay. Now go." Blaine smiled, "Bye, Sebastian."

"_See you later, Anderson_."

Blaine hung up the phone and went back downstairs to make himself a drink. He never really did much on a Friday, he'd sometimes see Elliot, but he was busy with his family this weekend, so Blaine was stuck at home. He decided he was going to eat junk food and watch films all night. He lay on his sofa, shuffling until he found a comfortable position and pressed play. The theme song to RENT started and he began singing along to the words. RENT was most definitely Blaine's favourite musical/film, ever. He didn't know why he loved it so much, but he did and he pretty much watched it every day, without fail.

The next thing Blaine knew he was waking up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" Blaine muttered as he tried to stop a yawn escaping his mouth.

"_Hey, kid. Sorry, did I wake you?_"

Blaine froze, taking in the voice that was speaking to him in a soft voice. He hadn't heard from Burt in about three months. When he and Kurt split up they still talked but drifted a little as time went on, which was understandable, but Blaine loved Burt, and Carole and even Finn and missed them just as much as he missed Kurt, but he didn't expect to be hearing from Burt any time soon.

Blaine cleared his throat, "E-erm, yeah, you did actually, but it doesn't matter." Blaine let out a small laugh. "Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine. How you been?_" Burt asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Things a-are good." Blaine replied, rubbing the back of his neck and standing up to stretch his legs. He didn't even know what time it was or how long he'd been asleep. "How are things with you?"

"_Everything's good, thanks for asking_." Burt answered before letting out a loud breath. "_I heard you got into Julliard. I'm so proud of you, bud_."

Blaine's heart sank, Burt was still there for him and he still believed in him. There's no wonder he'd turned into someone who had worst possible days when he remembered all that he lost, because he did lose a lot. Not only did Blaine lose his boyfriend, his best friend, his first love, he lost the family, too. He knew he wouldn't get to see Burt or Carole or Finn as much and that broke his heart and made the break up just that little bit harder. Hearing from Burt made everything seem a little better.

"Thank you, Burt. It means a lot, it really do." Blaine retorted, eyes filling up a little. He felt like he was being silly, getting this worked up on one little comment, but to him it was more than that. A lot more.

"_No need to thank me. Carole and I always knew you'd go on to do great things_." There was an awkward silent moment on Burt's side, like he was holding something back and Blaine sighed slightly.

"It still means a lot." He simply replied, falling onto the sofa and shutting his eyes tightly. He really didn't want Burt to realise he could cry at any moment.

"_Blaine, Kurt's coming down during the school break_." Burt paused for a moment, "_Thought you should know_."

Blaine's tears suddenly disappeared when he heard the news. He felt his heart breaking all over again. He kind of knew Kurt would come back to visit his family, but why was Burt telling him? After everything Kurt said, why would he possibly think he'd want to know? Yes, he missed Kurt, more than anything, but what Kurt said really hurt.

"I-is he?" Blaine mumbled. "For long?"

"_Look, I know you guys are broken up, but I really think you should come see him when he's back, come visit all of us. We'll make a day of it?"_

The fact Burt sounded so hopeful made Blaine suddenly feel guilty that he was about to turn the offer down. He wanted to see Burt, he really did. That man had been there for him more than his own dad and he owed him so much, but he just couldn't face Kurt.

"I–" Blaine hesitated, "I'll let you know."

He shook his head when he realised how vague and lame that comment was. He just couldn't bring himself to say no, but didn't want to give Burt false hope either. Blaine hadn't even text Kurt back from the message he'd received last week, which is probably why Burt was ringing. Kurt had obviously told him about it.

There was a long pause before Burt finally answered, "_Yeah, sure, kid. I understand. I'll let you get back to your night anyway; it was good hearing from you. Keep in touch more, okay? And again, I'm so proud_." He paused, "_We all are_."

Blaine pause, he noticed the emphasis on the word 'we' and understood exactly what Burt meant, but Blaine knew Kurt would be proud of him, he never doubted that, ever.

"I will. I'll talk to you soon." Blaine replied in a sheepish voice. "I promise." He added before they said goodbye and hung up.

The first thing that came to his mind when the call ended was Sebastian. He just wanted Sebastian there with him, but he was out and wouldn't care because he was probably busy with some random guy he'd met out. Blaine decided he'd text him anyway, because that's what he always did when he needed someone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned down yet another man who tried to buy him a drink. Most of them couldn't take no for an answer and just kept coming back to try again. He drank the last bit of his drink and decided he was going to go home, because there was nobody here who caught his eye tonight.<p>

As he stood up to make his way to the door, a tallish boy knocked into him. Sebastian paused and turned to face him. "Do you have a problem or something?" Sebastian spat at him.

"W-what? N-no, sorry." The boy replied quietly. He was around the same height as Sebastian and he had bright blonde hair, sea blue eyes and black rimmed glasses on. As soon as Sebastian realised just how attractive he actually was, he moved closer to the boy.

"So, you're new round here, right?" Sebastian flashed his million dollar smile in the boy's direction, still shuffling closer to him as he spoke.

The boy nodded slightly, "Yeah." He replied, looking up at Sebastian and smiling.

Sebastian looked the boy up and down, "The name's Sebastian."

The boy was turning red in the face and he ducked his head slightly as a small smile appeared across his face. "Lewis." The boy mumbled, still smiling.

Before Sebastian could speak again he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hold that thought." He replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and smiling when he saw the name.

**Blaine Anderson (10:33pm):  
><strong>I know you're out and you're probably busy with some guy you met at the bar, but I need you.

His heart sunk when he read the words Blaine had sent him. What could possibly be wrong at this time of a night? He didn't hesitate to tell the boy, still standing in front of him, that he had to go. The boy's face dropped as Sebastian made his way out of the bar. He dialled Blaine's number, getting rather impatient that he wasn't picking up straight away; he obviously had his phone on him

"_Sebastian?_" Blaine asked quietly, "_I thought you were out."_

"I am and I had some hottie eyeing me up and you went and sent me that text." Sebastian told in an annoyed voice, even though he wasn't actually that annoyed.

"_Sorry_." Blaine answered quietly. "_You can go back to him_." He added as he rubbed his left eye.

Sebastian sighed loudly, "I'd be on my way to yours if I hadn't had a drink. I can't drive. So you're going to have to come pick me up." Sebastian sat on a near buy bench, "And hurry up, it's freezing."

Blaine's car pulled up outside Scandals, it was now about quarter past eleven and Blaine was rather tired. He yawned as he brought the car to a stop and waited for Sebastian to get in.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Blaine said in a small voice as Sebastian jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut before putting on his seat belt and looking at Blaine with worried eyes.<p>

"What's up?" He asked, staring at Blaine who had now looked away and was staring at the steering wheel, tapping his fingers quickly and fidgeting in his seat. He regretted calling Sebastian now, because it all seem so silly why he needed him and why he was so upset; he felt bad for ruin Sebastian's night.

Blaine turned to face Sebastian and sighed, "It's nothing." He said quietly.

"It's nothing?" Sebastian repeated, shaking his head. He made a noise of frustration and rubbed his eyes. "It's obviously something, Blaine. Otherwise you wouldn't have text me when you knew I was out…" He cut himself off, sighing slightly. He took Blaine's hand in his and smiled at him. "You know you can tell me anything, so start talking."

"Kurt's coming home during the holidays." He muttered quietly, so quiet he didn't think Sebastian had heard him due to the silence that was filling the car.

"Didn't you always know this?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did." Blaine paused, looking away from Sebastian as he spoke again. "Burt called and said he wanted me to do something with them when he came back."

Sebastian removed his hand from Blaine's grip, "Are you going to?"

He had been there for Blaine after Kurt broke his heart and he was scared he'd spend the day with them and his heart would break all over again. As much as Sebastian loved being with Blaine and loved being his friend, he didn't know if he could take Blaine falling to pieces again.

When Blaine didn't answer, Sebastian placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed it slowly. "I don't think you should." He added.

"I know. I don't either." Blaine finally replied after a few moments of silence. He looked up and Sebastian and a small smile formed on his lips. "I don't think I'm going to. I can't go through it again."

Sebastian didn't know how to reply so he just smiled at him. "Come on, take me home and then you need to go home and sleep, okay? I'll come to yours tomorrow as soon as I'm ready."

Blaine started up the car again and began to drive in the direction of Sebastian's house. "Thank you." He said quietly to Sebastian as he got out of the car and waved goodbye.

He felt a bit better, but was still worried and nervous. Blaine had no idea what was going to happen. He knew he'd probably bump into Kurt was he was back. Cooper and Kurt did get on rather well and Blaine knew Cooper missed Kurt, just as Kurt missed Cooper. It was pretty obvious that Kurt would want to see Cooper when he was back and it wasn't like he could avoid him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Can we just talk about On My Way? Like I'm seriously not fully over it. The scene with Will and the New Directions was by far the best scene in the episode, I cried so much. It was beautiful. And can we talk about the way Blaine and Sebastian look at each other? Blaine Anderson, I don't care if you say Sebastian doesn't mean anything to you and you don't want to waste your time on him, because the way you look at him tell us a whole other story. So many Seblaine feels from that episode. I need more. That is all.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four as promised! There is gonna be more of a story line soon and things will start happening a lot more when Kurt comes back. We'll get introduced to Cooper's character a little more and find out things about him! We'll find out Blaine and Sebastian's true feelings, also. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourite's and story alerts and added me to their favourite authors. Also, thank you to the people who have reviewed!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is so important you had to call at this time?" Blaine asked in a small voice before yawning.<em>

_It was three in the morning and he had to be up in about four hours for school, but he didn't mind that much, because it was Kurt calling and they hadn't had time to talk much the past couple of weeks, they'd both been really busy._

"_I needed to talk to you." Kurt replied in a sheepish voice. "About us." Kurt added, before he sighed and shut his eyes tightly._

_Suddenly, Blaine felt worried and he shot up, now sitting up with his back against the head of his bed. He waited for Kurt to begin speaking again, but there was no voice, just the sound of his heavy breathing and then a small sniffle._

"_You're scaring me." Blaine stated in a quiet voice._

"_Blaine." Kurt hesitated, "I-I don't know how this is going to work." _

_Was Kurt really breaking up with him? He felt sick and dizzy, this could not be happening, not to them two. They were supposed to last forever._

"_W-what are you saying?" Blaine questioned as his eyes filled with tears and his heart sank. _

"_You know I love you, Blaine. I really do, but we've barely spoke these past couple of weeks, it's only going to get worse." Blaine didn't reply, he just listened to the sound of Kurt's beautiful voice, the voice that was breaking his heart. "I think it'd be for the best if we-" Kurt froze when he heard a small sob leave Blaine's throat. "Blaine, please. Say something, anything."_

"_It looks like you've obviously made up your mind." Blaine snapped back, trying to control his breathing. "What could I possibly say?"_

_Kurt knew how much Blaine was hurting, because it pained Kurt to actually have to say these things. He did love Blaine and he always would, but he was in New York and his life was changing, he needed to focus on his education, his career, he needed to be his own person and figure out what he was going to do next._

"_I need to focus on my future, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, but immediately regretted it when he played these words back. _

"_And I'm not in your future?" Blaine shot back, tears streaming down his face. "After everything we've been through, you're just going to put me in your past and move on? Focus on your future? Without me? What about everything we talked about? Everything we planned?" _

_Kurt could hear the heart break in Blaine's voice and he began crying himself. "I'm s-sorry." Was all he replied as his voice broke. _

"_Yeah, me too." Blaine retorted. "I'm going to sleep. I have school tomorrow."_

"What you thinking about?" Sebastian questioned, staring at Blaine who was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sebastian closed his homework book and got up from the desk, making his way over to Blaine and laying on the bed next to him. "Kurt?" He added when there was no reply.

Blaine nodded and turned to face Sebastian, smiling a little. "I wish I didn't think about him so much. I should be over it by now. It's been like six months." Blaine sighed. "I don't want to miss him anymore."

"You want him back?" Sebastian asked, biting his lip.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know." His eyes met Sebastian's as he began to talk again. "In a perfect world, we'd be together and we'd get through everything, but he gave up on us after three months and in another three months it'll have been a year since I last saw him." He closed his eyes to try and stop his tears from falling. "I should be over him." He whispered.

Sebastian looked at the beautiful boy laid next to him. The same beautiful boy he was falling for, or had already fallen for, he didn't know. He'd never felt this way before, sure he still went out and slept with random guys and partied every weekend, but that was only because he didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this situation, he'd never cared for someone as much as Blaine. He hated seeing him like this and he hated Kurt even more for making him feel this way. Kurt didn't deserve Blaine and Sebastian knew he didn't deserve him either. Blaine was too good for everyone.

He closed his eyes and intertwined his and Blaine's fingers together. "It's going to be okay." He replied quietly, not knowing if it was actually going to be okay at all. He didn't know what was going on in Blaine's head, he didn't know what he was thinking half the time, but the other half he was obviously just thinking about Kurt.

Blaine's heart was racing faster as he lay next to Sebastian, hand in hand. Suddenly Kurt had left his mind and all he could think about was Sebastian, he was nervous and his stomach was doing back flips, but he didn't care he just wanted to lay there with Sebastian and forget the world. He didn't know what he felt for Sebastian, because he was still so in love with Kurt or at least he thought he was. He missed him enough. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

Sebastian sat up slightly, removing his hand from Blaine's and resting on his elbows, looking down at Blaine. "You okay?" He asked in a small voice.

Blaine opened his eyes and moved his head slightly to look up at Sebastian; he smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah."

They froze in those positions and all they could see were each other. Their eyes met and Blaine felt his heart swell. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back up at Sebastian, who was still smiling at him.

Sebastian could feel his heart beat getting faster and all he wanted to do was kiss Blaine and tell him how he felt and not be scared to be completely honest with the boy that made him feel this way. Blaine went to sit up and Sebastian found himself holding him down. "What?" Blaine questioned with a small smile on his face.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he lent down and brushed his lips against Blaine's, placing a small kiss on the corner of his lips. Blaine shuddered at the contact and kissed him back, smiling into it. Sebastian's hand had wondered down towards Blaine's waist, where he stroked up and down it, sending a shiver down Blaine's spine. He deepened the kiss and moaned slightly as Blaine ran a hand through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian had wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, why he hadn't taken him into his arms and made everything okay for him again, because in this moment Blaine seemed to be lost in the kiss, like everything was okay again, like the only thing he could think about was Sebastian's lips on his. He pulled away, still stroking Blaine's waist, looking down at Blaine who still had his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful, so innocent. "S-sorry." Sebastian muttered; he really didn't know what else to say.

Blaine come back to reality as he sat up and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Don't be." He replied with a slight gleam in his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face followed by a bashful laugh as he tilted his head to the side.

Sebastian couldn't help but think how adorable he looked in that moment. "Blaine Anderson, you're not going to blush are you?" Sebastian teased.

Blaine looked away for a second before looking back and smiling slightly. "No." He mumbled.

"Good." Sebastian winked, walking back over to the desk and opening up his homework book again.

"What are you doing?" Blaine questioned as he pouted slightly.

"My work. You're not distracting me. I need to do this." Sebastian said simply.

"Fine." Blaine whined. "Hurry up though."

Blaine got up off the bed and left Sebastian to his work. He went downstairs to get him and Sebastian some food and as he started to walk back upstairs Cooper came through the door looking like Hell. "Wow, you look good, Coop." Blaine teased, putting the food down and walking closer to Cooper.

"Yeah, alright, B." Cooper simply sad back, flopping on the sofa and groaning.

"Rough night?" Blaine asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Cooper mumbled something that Blaine couldn't quite work out, but he understood it meant 'yes'. He laughed a little and hit Cooper's foot before leaving him to his hangover. He grabbed the food and drinks and made his way back upstairs.

"Cooper's back." He told, putting a drink and a sandwich on the desk next to Sebastian's work.

"Kay." Sebastian replied, "Thanks." He added, looking up and smiling at Blaine before getting back to his work.

Blaine sighed and moved back over to the bed, laying down and putting on his iPod to block out Sebastian's annoying groans at his frustration.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was being woken up by Sebastian jumping on him. He groaned under him and pulled his earphones out. "What is your problem?" He whined.

"I'm bored." Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked, shoving Sebastian off of him.

"Let's go out." Blaine shot him a look, "Not out, out… Just out of this house." He added.

* * *

><p>"Let's play on the swings." Blaine exclaimed as they walked onto the park.<p>

"No, let's not." Sebastian glared at Blaine. He made his way to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Awe, why not?" Blaine moaned.

Sebastian laughed at how childish Blaine sounded and pulled him to sit down next to him, shuffling closer so that their thighs were touching. Blaine slumped down and sighed. "You're boring." Blaine pouted.

"No, I'm just not five anymore." Sebastian stated, placing his hand on Blaine's thigh and turned to face him slightly.

"What?" Blaine questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing." Sebastian smiled, still staring at Blaine.

It was taking all of Sebastian's will power not to kiss him again, because God, those lips were so kissable and tasted so good. He would kiss Blaine forever if he could, he'd never leave him. He'd never break his heart like Kurt did, because it pained him to see Blaine so hurt. Sebastian was scared though, so scared. He'd shown Blaine how he felt and then just carried on with his work, because what else was he supposed to do? He'd never been in a situation where he had genuine feelings for someone and he had no idea what to do about it. He didn't want to put his heart on the line, because he knew Blaine still missed Kurt. He still had a sadness in his eyes that was there when Kurt left.

Sebastian didn't know if Blaine would ever get over Kurt and that terrified him, because like Blaine said, in a perfect world they'd be together forever. Everyone was betting on Kurt and Blaine, everyone said they were soul mates and that they'd be together forever. No-one could see Blaine and Kurt apart, yet that's exactly what had happened. Kurt and Blaine were no longer Kurt and Blaine it was just Kurt and just Blaine.

"What you thinking about?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

It had been silent between them for about five minutes, because all Sebastian could think about was what was going to happen when Kurt came back for the school break. What if Kurt realised he made a mistake and wanted Blaine back? Sebastian seriously believed Blaine would take him back, because why wouldn't he? He was Blaine's first love, they were perfect together and everyone wanted to see them live happily ever after. What was stopping him?

"Nothing." Sebastian lied, forcing a small smile on his face.

Before Blaine could respond a blonde boy walked passed with a small dog on a lead. "Sebastian?" The boy questioned stopping in front of him and smiling. "Hey." He added when he realised it was in fact Sebastian.

"Erm, hi." Sebastian answered, looking at the boy in confusion.

"It's Lewis, you know, from the bar." He reminded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah right." Sebastian answered, finally realising who it was. He felt Blaine tense next to him when Lewis spoke again.

"We should maybe go for a drink some time." Lewis responded in a suggestive manner.

"Erm," Sebastian hesitated. If Blaine wasn't with him, he knew he'd take Lewis up on the offer, even after what had happened between them and he hated himself for that, but he didn't know what Blaine was feeling or thinking and he wasn't about to change his life style for someone who he knew was still in love with his ex-boyfriend.

Before Sebastian could answer he heard Blaine snap at the other boy, "I'm Blaine." He stuck his hand out and Lewis looked at him confused for a second before shaking Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, okay. Lewis." He forced a smile on his face before turning his attention back to Sebastian.

"I don't know, maybe." Sebastian said quietly, trying not to make eye contact with Blaine, because this was unbelievably awkward.

Lewis smiled a little, "I'll probably see you out anyway. I've been told you're bit of a party animal." He winked and then walked away without another word.

Sebastian looked at Blaine for a second and then looked away, trying to focus his attention on anything. Why was it so awkward? They'd only kissed once and sure it was passionate and Sebastian wanted Blaine more than anything, but it was one kiss that he didn't even know if Blaine actually wanted it.

"Friend of yours, is he?" Blaine asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I wouldn't call him a frie–"

"Fuck buddy then?" Blaine cut in, sounding rather annoyed.

Sebastian's mouth fell open a little as he turned to face Blaine, who was already looking at Sebastian. Blaine never really spoke with such vulgar language, so this particular question shocked Sebastian a little.

He stammered a little, making 'erm' and 'err' noises before rubbing the back of his neck. "No. I haven't had sex with him." He eventually replied. "That was the guy I started talking to before you drag–" He paused, looking to the floor. "Before you called me on Friday."

There was another awkward pause before either of them said anything else.

"Sorry I'm such a bother." Blaine snapped at him. "At least you didn't miss out, though. He obviously liked you." He added shuffling away from Sebastian slightly and looking towards the swing set.

Sebastian sighed loudly. He couldn't deal with this. Was Blaine actually jealous? They weren't even together and he was acting this way and Sebastian couldn't handle it, he couldn't get into this right now, not when he knew Blaine still loved Kurt, so he had no right to acting the way he was.

He stood up and began walking away, before turning around to face Blaine who was watching him walk away. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said, rubbing his neck and then turning away and carried on walking. Blaine didn't respond, he didn't even try and stop him, try and sort it out, he just let him walk away, because Blaine also couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with his feelings, because feelings led to heart break, he knew that all too well. So he watched Sebastian walk out of sight, before he got up and made his way home.

This day had just gone from good to bad in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I only checked it once and I didn't check it very well. I just wanted to get it up, so I could start Chapter 5. That will be up as soon as I've finished writing it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I've replied to all the reviews which weren't anonymous just to thank you personally. I hope you like this chapter! I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I'm done writing it!**

* * *

><p>Blaine had spent Sunday trying to forget about his and Sebastian's argument from the previous day, well it wasn't much of an argument, but whatever it was Blaine was trying to keep his mind off of it. He spent the day with Cooper; they'd gone out to a nice Indian restaurant to have dinner and Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed as much. Cooper could always put a smile back on Blaine's face, even when they were little Cooper was the only one who could really cheer Blaine up and stop him from crying. He was an amazing big brother, there was no denying that.<p>

Their mum and dad were never around much when they were growing up, so Cooper practically raised Blaine and he had done a pretty good job of it. Their dad never really connected with either of them, even when they were little. It was hard for Cooper not having his dad around when he was younger and of course it was hard for Blaine, too, but he always had Cooper showing him right from wrong. When their mother passed away, their dad didn't really stick around for much longer, he just got up and left, leaving Cooper and Blaine on their own, but they'd been doing pretty well without him.

Monday and Tuesday dragged for Blaine, not because he was upset or anything, it was just because he never liked those days much. He spent Monday night doing homework and he'd spent Tuesday night with Elliot and Cooper. There was only Thursday and Friday and then the week after left of school and then that was it, it was over and he'd have two months to prepare for Julliard.

"Come on; let me come live with you in New York." Elliot laughed. "You'd have a right laugh with me and you know it."

"No, Elliot. I've had to spend a full year with you and that's enough." He teased, shoving Elliot off the bed.

Elliot hit the floor and grunted a little, then started laughing. "Fine, I won't come with you." He retorted, pulling himself back up and sitting back on the bed.

There was a moment of silence before Elliot said something else, "Why don't you ask Sebastian to go with you?" He asked, biting his lip.

Blaine shot him a look and rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back. "No." He mumbled, shoving Elliot slightly. He groaned and sat up again, "Why would you bring him up?" Blaine questioned.

"Sorry." Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand you two." He sighed.

"What do you mean you don't understand us? What's to understand?"

Elliot frowned at Blaine. "Because," He paused trying to think of how he could word it without pissing Blaine off or touching a nerve. "You obviously like him." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Elliot glared at him and he straightaway shut his mouth to let Elliot carry on. "It's obvious, Blaine and he must like you otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you." He said, looking at Blaine who sighed. "Look, you need to forget about Kurt."

Blaine groaned, "And now you're bringing Kurt up?"

Blaine had next Elliot as soon as he got home Saturday, after the whole deal with Sebastian and told him everything. About the kiss, about Lewis, about the 'argument' and he told him about Burt calling and Kurt coming back. He also asked him not to mention it, because it was really getting him down. He obviously ignored Blaine's request.

"Well somebody needs to say something. I get you're not over him, I know I wasn't around when you were together, but Blaine I've been your best friend since I got here and you told me everything and I feel like he's not worth it." He stopped talking when he realised Blaine had put his ear phones in.

Elliot pulled his ears phones out and chucked his iPod on the floor, "Don't ignore me."

Blaine chuckled, "Don't talk about Sebastian or Kurt then, like I asked," He glared at Elliot "and I won't."

"Okay, fine. I won't, but you're –"

"No. What have I just said?" Blaine shot him a look. "Come on, Cooper wants us to go shopping with him. I forgot to mention it."

"What? Like clothes shopping?" Elliot pulled a face of disgust, like it was the worst thing in the world.

Blaine nodded and pulled Elliot off the bed. "You straight guys are all the same." He joked, shoving him out of the door and closing it behind them.

* * *

><p>It felt like a life time before they reached the mall because all Elliot did was complain and moan about the fact he'd been dragged along to go shopping, which he believed was only for girls. They found a parking spot and then made their way into the shopping centre.<p>

"Where to first, bro?" Cooper asked, looking around at all the passers-by. "I'm shit at shopping, which is why I need you." He turned and smiled at Blaine.

"Well, what is it you're looking for?" Blaine questioned, walking slightly in front of Cooper while practically dragging Elliot along with them.

"I just need some new clothes; nice, fashionable clothes." Cooper simply answered eyeing up a woman walking past. He wolf whistled and the women turned around and shyly smiled before turning back and carrying on walking.

"Cooper!" Blaine scolded. He heard Elliot chuckling beside him and he shot him a look. "Not the time or place." Blaine added shoving Cooper into a shop.

By the time they'd nearly finished, Blaine was getting rather annoyed because he had no idea his brother was as picky as he was. He found himself snapping at Cooper a lot because he was just such a nightmare. Cooper couldn't keep his eyes from eyeing up every slightly attractive woman that walked past him and Elliot joined in sometimes, which annoyed Blaine further. Elliot seemed to be having more fun than Blaine was and he hated the thought of coming shopping to start with.

"Are we done?" Blaine snapped as Cooper paid for his items.

"Yes, Blaine. We're done, we can go now. Calm down." He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, we've spent all night here and I want to go home." He stated walking off in front.

Maybe going shopping wasn't one of the best ideas he'd ever had, but at least he and Elliot were getting along a lot better now. Cooper was hesitant about Elliot to start with, they grew closer but now they seemed to be acting like best friends. Cooper always managed to make friends with everyone Blaine hung around with. First Kurt, then Sebastian and now Elliot.

"What time is it?" Elliot asked from behind Blaine.

"It's nearly 9." He replied flatly, still keeping up his pace in front of Cooper and Elliot.

They both caught up as they made their way into the car park.

"I'll drop you off on the way home." Cooper told Elliot as the three of them got into the car.

Cooper stopped outside Elliot's house and waited for him to exit the car, "I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot smiled. "See you later, Cooper."

Cooper waved goodbye and Blaine smiled happily, they waited until Elliot made his way into his house and drove off, getting back to the Anderson household around quarter to ten.

"I'm going to bed, B. Night, don't stop up to long." Cooper told making his way upstairs as Blaine jumped onto the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Okay, night." Blaine shouted back, flicking through the channels.

Blaine felt himself dropping off, but was snapped out of his drowsiness when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket lazily and his heart dropped when he saw the name 'Sebastian' come up on his screen.

**Sebastian Smythe (10:37pm):  
><strong>We need to talk, Blaine.

* * *

><p>It took everything in Sebastian to pluck up the courage and send Blaine that text, because he'd not spoke to Blaine since Saturday and all he could think about was the kiss and how the kiss made him feel. He needed to tell Blaine exactly how he felt, he needed to put his heart on the line, otherwise nothing would ever happen and he'd probably regret keeping all his feelings to himself. He needed Blaine to know, he needed Blaine to understand exactly how he was feeling. He just needed Blaine. Blaine to be his and not anyone else's, not Kurt's, just his.<p>

He paced his bedroom floor as soon as he hit send, keeping his phone tight in his hand. He felt like he'd been pacing forever, he wondered if Blaine was going to text him back or if he was just going to ignore it. Maybe he was asleep or busy or something. Sebastian was nervous. He was so nervous and he hated being nervous. His phone beeped suddenly and he sighed heavily before looking at the reply.

**Blaine Anderson (10:46pm):  
><strong>I know we do, but I'm pretty tired tonight and was just heading off to bed, so can we maybe talk tomorrow or something?

Sebastian read over the text twice, well at least he agreed with him about them needing to talk, but now all sorts of reasons why Blaine needed to talk to him were running through his mind. What if it was because Blaine thought the kiss was a mistake and he regretted it? He shook his eyes and rubbed his eyes, he was starting to feel tired too, so he typed out a quick response: 'Yeah, sure. I'll call you.' And then crawled into bed, falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any suggestions on things, like how I could improve, maybe? Don't be afraid to let me know. My sister said I was making Blaine quite needy, I don't know if that's something that bothers anyone else? I just feel like this is how Blaine would act if he was heart broken, I don't know. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, guys, chapter 6! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up Wednesday morning feeling nervous as hell. What was Sebastian going to say to him? He had some sort of idea, but couldn't be sure, because Sebastian Smythe was never simple. He was hard to read and he had never let Blaine in fully, not really.<p>

As Blaine got ready that morning all he could think about was the conversation that was going to happen between the two of them. He checked his phone every two minutes just in case Sebastian has text or tried to call him and he'd missed it, but there was nothing. He pulled on some bright red jeans, stumbling backwards a little before pulling a black, thin jumper over his head and slipping on some black pumps. Today would drag, just like most of his days lately and then tonight would probably be either really awkward or go absolutely fine. Blaine wasn't betting on it going just fine, though.

Cooper had the day off today so when Blaine made his way downstairs, Cooper greeted him with a cheery 'good morning' and a huge grin on his face. "I'm Sorry about annoying you last night, bro." Cooper stated, handing Blaine a glass of orange juice.

"It's fine, Coop, really." He smiled, taking the orange juice from Cooper and taking a sip. "Thanks." He added before taking a seat at the kitchen table, Cooper sat on the seat across from Blaine.

"So, B, what's your day looking like?" Cooper asked, smiling at Blaine.

"School." Blaine replied hesitantly, not making eye contact with Cooper as he answered. He really didn't want to tell him about Sebastian, because talking about it would just worsen his nerves.

Cooper raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me. I know you too well, little brother."

Blaine glanced over at Cooper before sighing and looking at the floor for a moment. "Okay…" He started, looking back up at Cooper who know had a slight smirk on his face. "What?" Blaine asked.

"You cave far too easily." He chuckled.

"Well, if you don't want to know I'll just set off to school, then." Blaine stated, standing up and grabbing his back.

"Woah, wait." Cooper laughed. "I do want to know. Sit back down and tell me."

Blaine laughed a little and sat back in his seat, "Right," He started, shuffling in his seat, "Sebastian wants to talk to me." Blaine paused, "He said we needed to talk." He told, keeping his eyes on Cooper to see his reaction.

Cooper looked slightly confused, "Talk about what?" He asked, staring at Blaine.

"About, you know, me and him." Blaine suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "We kind of kissed on Saturday."

Cooper's eye widened and his mouth fell open slightly before he shook his head a little, "What? Why did you withhold this information from your big brother?"

Blaine chuckled a little, "I don't know. I just never got round to telling you."

"Does this mean you two are gonna get it on?" He asked, winking at Blaine.

"Oh my, God, Cooper. Really?" Blaine grilled, blushing.

"What? I was just asking. He's a nice lad and you get on well, so I don't see the problem with him wanting to talk to you. All the time you've known him, as he ever shown an interest in anyone?" Blaine pulled Cooper a knowing look. "Okay, an interest in someone that wasn't just sex?" He added, rolling his eyes.

"No, but…" He trailed off; he didn't have a but to end that sentence. "I don't know what he's going to say." Blaine stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "And what about Kurt?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Cooper's face dropped. "Aaah, Kurt." He smiled slightly. "Kurt's in New York, B and he were the one that ended it."

Blaine's heart sank as he remember the night Kurt had called it quits, he knew there was probably no way Kurt would ever want Blaine back, not when he was out in New York doing everything he'd always wanted.

Blaine sighed. "I'm just not completely over him yet, I still miss him."

Cooper didn't know what else to say, he was never good at the whole relationship advice and even though he did like Kurt, he knew Blaine had to move on at some point. What if Sebastian was the guy for Blaine? What if they worked out? What if they were the ones who were supposed to live happily ever after?

"I know, bro." He checked his watch and stood up. "Come on, I'll drop you off at school otherwise you're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine!" Elliot called walking over to where Cooper had stopped to let Blaine out of the car. "Cooper." He added with a nod when Cooper had seen him.<p>

"Hey, Elliot." Cooper responded, smiling at him.

Blaine smiled, too. "You alright?" He asked, before saying bye to Cooper and shutting the door.

"I'm good, thanks." He replied, as they both waved bye to Cooper and made their way into the building. "What you doing tonight?" He added as they stepped through the front doors of McKinley.

Blaine sighed, "I think I'm seeing Sebastian."

"Oh, really?" Elliot asked, adding emphasis on the 'oh' part and raising an eyebrow in pure interest.

"Yeah, he text me last night. Said we needed to talk." Blaine replied, rolling his eyes, as they came to their lockers.

"About the kiss?" Elliot questioned, opening his locker and taking out a book he probably need for his first lesson.

Blaine took out a couple of his own books before shutting his locker door and falling back onto it. "I guess." He sighed, hugging the books close to his chest.

The bell rang for first period before Elliot could answer him. "Text me if you need me." He called back as he walked away from Blaine and to his first lesson.

Blaine sighed before heading off to his lesson also. It was English Lit first and second period. He loved English Lit, he was good at it and it took his mind off the whole Sebastian situation for a little while. They were studying Enduring Love, which meant heated discussions in class about Joe's narrative and if it was reliable. Blaine had strong opinions on what he thought about the characters in Enduring Love and he wasn't afraid to voice them. Nobody really agreed with his opinion though, but he didn't care, it was what he thought.

Period's three and four actually went quite fast for him, but that was probably because he had Artie and Sam in his lesson and it was always fun when the three of them got together. They had finished their work earlier then everyone else and spent the rest of the lesson messing about at the back of the class, playing silly games and just basically being immature about everything, which was actually acceptable for boys to be like when there was a group of them.

As the bell rang for the end of fourth period the three boys made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. They got their food and went and sat at the same table they sat at every lunch time. They were greeted by Elliot and Tina who were already there, chatting away.

It wasn't like the old Glee club, they didn't all sit together at lunch, they weren't like a family, it was just Glee club were they met up every now and again to practise and talk about upcoming competitions. It was only Blaine, Artie, Sam, Tina and Elliot who actually spent more time together other than just in glee club. I guess that's all they knew, they liked to think of Glee as their family because it helped them all through their toughest times in high school and since Blaine made friends with Elliot, he was the new kid in the group and acted like it was his family, too.

Blaine's phone beeped and he rushed to pull it out of his pocket, smiling slightly when Sebastian's name appeared.

**Sebastian Smythe (1:36pm):  
><strong>I'm going to be busy all night. We'll have to talk tomorrow.

Blaine's face dropped as he read the text message he just received. He should have known Sebastian wasn't the one for talking. Instead of replying and saying it was fine, like he normally did when Sebastian cancelled on him, he just shoved his phone back in his pocket before smiling at Elliot, who had just mouthed 'you okay?' to him.

* * *

><p>"No, Nick! I'm not coming to the meeting tonight." Sebastian snapped, as he put his phone into his pocket after texting Blaine.<p>

"Why not?" Nick asked, in a much calmer tone than Sebastian. "We need you. You sing lead." He added as he slumped into a nearby seat in the common room of Dalton Academy.

Sebastian had been being difficult all day, refusing to do anything and snapping at Nick constantly. He knew he shouldn't have been acting this way, because Nick hadn't done anything wrong, none of the Warblers had, but that's what he did, he took his problems out on everyone else.

"Because I have plans, that's why." He retorted as he began to walk towards the door. "Can't we meet tomorrow or something?" He asked as he paused at the door, holding onto the door handle.

Nick sighed; he knew trying to ask Sebastian to do something he didn't want to was just a waste of time. Nobody could change his mind once it was made up. "Fine." He replied, standing up and walking towards Sebastian. He smiled slightly and opened the door, holding it open for Nick. "Tell Blaine I said hi." Nick added before walking off in the opposite direction to Sebastian.

Sebastian's face dropped. '_Why would he just assume I was seeing Blaine?_' He thought to himself as he walked out of the building and got into his car and drove home. He didn't want to finish the day, he'd just say that he'd been sick or something when they asked him why he wasn't there tomorrow.

As soon as he got home, he strolled upstairs and fell onto his bed, sighing loudly before he curled up and closed his eyes. He still hadn't received a reply from Blaine, which either meant he was pissed at Sebastian or he was busy. Sebastian knew it was most likely the first one. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing the wall.

* * *

><p>"So, when will you be talking to Sebastian? Is he coming here or are you going to his? Cause I'd really love it if he came here, so I could–"<p>

"Stop. Just shh, for like two minutes, please." Blaine laughed as he fell onto the sofa. "I've only just walked through the door."

Cooper laughed along with Blaine as he sat down next to him. There were a few moments of silence before Blaine sighed. "He says he's busy."

"Doing who?" Cooper spat out before he even had the chance to think about what he was saying. Blaine glared at Cooper before flinging his head back and groaning. "Sorry." Cooper added, biting his lip.

"It's fine. We are talking about Sebastian after all, he probably is off doing God knows what with God knows who." Cooper sent Blaine a sympathetic look. "It's fine, Coops, really. I shouldn't have expected him to actually follow through with what he said." He smiled weakly before turning the TV on.

"I'm making dinner, okay?" Cooper told as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. "Don't put RENT on, please." Cooper pleaded before he was out of sight.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he flicked through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up around six o'clock, feeling even worse. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, looking at himself in the mirror and sighing at the sight. He pulled out some hair products from his drawer and started messing with his hair, trying to make it look decent before changing into some new jeans and a stripey white and green jumper. If he wasn't seeing Blaine, because he was obviously too scared to tell Blaine how he really felt, he'd go out and do what he does best: pick up random guys in bars.<p>

He checked his phone which, to his disappointment, had no new messages from Blaine, he sighed shoving it into his jean pocket and heading out the door. There was only one place he wanted to be right now and that was Scandals and he knew Lewis would probably be there, which was a bonus. If Lewis wanted him, he wasn't going to reject him; he'd give him actually what he wanted and obviously something in return.

As he arrived at Scandals he made his way to the bar and ordered himself a drink, slumping into an empty seat as the bar man handed him his drink and Sebastian flung some money in his direction. He scanned the bar once, looking for the one guy he knew wanted him, but he was nowhere in sight so he took a big gulp of his drink and watched as drunken men fell over each other as they tried to dance. He thought how pathetic they looked and wondered if he ever looked that pathetic and desperate. He shook the thought from his mind and took another sip of his drink.

"Decided to show your face then?" A familiar face appeared from beside him.

Sebastian turned to face the boy who had just addressed him and to prove himself right, it was indeed Lewis. The boy who obviously wasn't going to give up. He looked him up and down once before taking a sip of his drink and breathing out heavily.

"Yep." He simply replied, turning to face the dance floor.

Lewis chuckled sitting in the empty seat next to Sebastian. "So, the guy from the park. Is he your boyfriend?"

Sebastian turned to glance at Lewis before looking away again. "I don't do boyfriends."

"Me either." Lewis replied, shuffling his chair and himself closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian knew exactly how this night would end, he knew that he would have had Lewis by the time the clock struck eight and that was being generous. Nobody turned down Sebastian Smythe, everyone wanted to experience him. He was a bit like Brian, from Queer as Folk, wherever he went people stared and people talked. He was the one to have, everyone knew that. Lewis obviously knew that, too.

"We should end what we were going to start the other night." Lewis spoke again to fill the silence between the two as Sebastian had ignored Lewis' previous comment.

Half seven and he had already gotten what he wanted. "Sure." He simply said before downing his drink and standing up to stretch. He began walking towards the door and Lewis followed closely behind.

"My place, okay?" Lewis asked as they entered outside into the cool breeze.

"Fine, whatever." Sebastian answered, breathing in deeply and letting out a sigh.

"My car's this way." He pointed towards the end of the car park, grabbing Sebastian's hand and leading the way. Normally Sebastian wouldn't hold hands with anyone he was about to have sex with, but he really didn't care right now, so he lazily held onto Lewis' hand and followed slightly behind him.

"You don't drink?" Sebastian asked, obviously knowing he didn't otherwise he wouldn't be driving.

"Nope." He replied as they both got into his car and he drove off.

* * *

><p>"You should cook more, you know." Blaine smiled after finishing his last bite of food.<p>

"With all that spare time I have." Cooper laughed, clearing both his and Blaine's plate, popping them into the sink and making his way to the sofa. Blaine stood up and stretched before his followed Cooper into the living room and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, true." Blaine replied, resting his head on the back of the sofa, eyeing the ceiling. "Pick a film."

Cooper looked over towards Blaine, a small smile appearing on his face.. "I'm gonna miss you when you go to New York."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Coop." Blaine replied, sighing. He didn't have long left with his brother and he knew it was going to be hard without him.

There were a few moments of silence before Cooper got up and picked up a DVD, flashing it to Blaine. "The Patriot, okay?" He answered, already taking the disc out of the case.

"Yeah, fine." Blaine replied as he shuffled into a laying position on the sofa.

Cooper put the disc in the DVD player and made his way back to the sofa, picking up Blaine's legs slightly as he sat down before placing Blaine's legs on top of his.

"You'll be okay in New York, you know?" Cooper stated and Blaine looked up to face him, smiling weakly at him.

He knew he'd be fine, that wasn't the problem, he just really didn't want to leave his big brother or Sebastian. "I know." He replied before focusing his attention on the film.

Half way through the film, Blaine's phone signalled that he had a new message. He groaned as he struggled to pull it out of his pocket, wondering who it could be. Of course, "Sebastian." He mumbled to himself.

**Sebastian Smythe (9:00pm):  
><strong>Is it too late to talk to you?

Blaine sighed as he read the text. "Sebastian's changed his mind, he wants to talk now." He told Cooper who was eyeing him the whole time.

"Well, see what he has to say then. Tell him to come over, I'll go upstairs and leave you to it, if you want?" Cooper questioned as a small smile appeared on his face. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his little brother; he just wanted him to be happy.

"Okay." Blaine smiled back before typing out a response that said 'I suppose not, come over now, if you want.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, so I'll probably update on Wednesday!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, as promised.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Blaine froze before looking towards Cooper and giving him a small smile. "I'll leave you to it." Cooper told before ruffling Blaine's hair and heading upstairs.<p>

Blaine sighed heavily before getting up off of the sofa, turning the TV off and then heading towards the door. He hesitated before opening it to find Sebastian stood outside; he looked worn-out. Sebastian smiled weakly and there was a few moments of silence as they stared at one another before Blaine signalled for him to come in.

Sebastian made his way into the house, probably a lot more slowly than needed, and stood in the kitchen awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as Blaine shut the door and followed him into the kitchen. "You wanted to talk." Blaine said bluntly, staring at him.

"I did, um, I do." Sebastian started, looking towards the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he realised he had no idea how to start.

He wanted to tell Blaine that he did in fact like him, that he was falling for him, but he didn't know how, especially after sleeping with Lewis. There was no way Blaine would want to be with him after that, so he had no idea what he was doing there or what he was going to say.

"Sebastian?" Blaine questioned, walking closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"Um, what?" He looked confused as he looked up to see Blaine walking towards him slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm, um, I'm fine." He forced a smile. God, he felt like an idiot.

Blaine stood a few steps away from Sebastian, looking at him like he was trying to read his mind, trying to understand what was going on in his head. There were a few moments of silence before Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped down into a seat. "I like you, okay?" Sebastian blurted out before he had chance to realise what he'd just said, he even shocked himself. He glanced at Blaine for a second before looking away, sighing heavily.

There was quite a long, awkward silence between them before Sebastian decided to say something else. He looked up to see Blaine had moved closer towards him, with his mouth slightly open in surprise. Well, he wasn't that surprised, it had been a possibility, it was just the fact Sebastian was actually saying these words and that he had said it so bluntly. It was weird for Blaine to hear and he couldn't get his head around that Sebastian may actually have genuine feelings for him.

"I really like you." Sebastian added in a small voice as he smiled weakly.

"You do?" Blaine finally spoke with a huge grin on his face.

Sebastian nodded standing up slightly, but then changing his mind and sitting back down. "But…" He cut himself off.

"But what?" Blaine retorted. _This was obviously too good to be true_. He thought to himself as the smile left his face.

"I, um, I kind of," Sebastian stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had sex with that Lewis." He mumbled slightly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine could see by the look in Sebastian's eyes that he hated saying this, because he knew that it would hurt Blaine and he was hurt, but he knew telling Blaine how he felt and telling him the whole truth was hard for him and he wouldn't be doing this to just anyone. Blaine was obviously special to Sebastian.

"Tonight?" Blaine asked, knowing full well it had happened tonight.

Sebastian looked down at his feet for a moment then back up to look at Blaine, "Yeah, tonight."

Blaine didn't know what to say, he didn't want to get mad at Sebastian, because it wasn't his place to be jealous or get upset by it, they weren't together. They were just friends, so he walked closer towards Sebastian stopping dead in front of him, placing his hands on Sebastian's thighs and smiling at him.

Sebastian smiled back, "You're not mad?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine just shook his head, before leaning in towards Sebastian so their lips were almost touching. "How can I be mad?" He whispered before closing the gap and kissing Sebastian who kissed him back. Sebastian ran his hands up Blaine's back before reaching the bottom of his neck and pausing for a second as his tongue entered Blaine's mouth, he then ran his hands through Blaine's curls and started to play with them. Blaine moaned into the kiss as their tongues massaged against one another's.

Sebastian pulled away slightly with his eyes still closed, breathing heavily as Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulled Sebastian up and leading him to the living room. They sat down on the sofa, facing one another, hand in hand.

"What does this mean?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's.

Blaine blushed slightly as Sebastian's eyes never left his. "Well, what do you want to happen?" He questioned in a sheepish voice.

"I don't wanna screw our friendship up and I certainly don't want to hurt you, ever. I want this to work, I want me and you to try this, us, become a proper couple." Sebastian uttered without taking a breath.

Blaine chuckled slightly, tightening his grip around Sebastian's hands as if to say 'I don't want to lose you.' Sebastian looked down at their hands and a small smile appeared on his face. "So, what do you say, Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian started, looking back up to meet Blaine's eyes. "You wanna give this a go?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled, "Yeah, I do." He replied quietly, blushing. Blaine hadn't felt this way since he and Kurt got together, he had butterflies and he suddenly felt nervous.

Sebastian smiled and lent in to kiss Blaine quickly on the corner of the mouth. "I should probably get home, we have school tomorrow and I kind of have to make things up to the Warblers." He breathed against Blaine's lips

Blaine pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, "What did you do?"

"I was just being a dick." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You should just stop here, you know, if you want to." Blaine smiled. "It is late and you look pretty tired." He added as he stood up and pulled Sebastian up with him.

Sebastian stood up with him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a heated kiss. Blaine chuckled as he pulled away slightly, "No funny business." Blaine warned before kissing him once on the lips.

Sebastian pouted slightly, "Fine. Come on." He replied, smacking Blaine's ass and smirking. He pushed Blaine in front of him and placed his hands on his waist, guiding him up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom, closing the door behind them before taking his top off and then Blaine's.

He pushed Blaine onto the bed and kissed down his chest and torso, pausing in certain places and lingering over them. Blaine shuddered at Sebastian's warm breath on his bare skin. "What did I say?" Blaine breathed.

Sebastian chuckled as he rolled onto the bed next to Blaine before getting up. "Spoil sport." He pouted before taking off his jeans and pushing Blaine off the bed so he could get in.

"I'll just sleep on the floor, shall I?" Blaine laughed as he rolled his eyes and standing up. He too took off his trousers and stood at the side of the side, staring at Sebastian. "Move up." He told and Sebastian obeyed, shuffling closer to the wall. Blaine slid into his bed, pulling the covers over him and Sebastian, before shuffling closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. He felt Sebastian tense at his touch and he immediately regretted it, but then Sebastian let out a deep breath and kissed Blaine on the top of his head.

"Night, Blaine." Sebastian whispered.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Blaine. How did it go with Sebastian last night?" Cooper shouted as he barged into Blaine's bedroom the next morning. He paused when he saw Sebastian in his bed and he chuckled slightly as he walked over towards the bed and shook Blaine. "Wake up!" He demanded.<p>

Blaine shot up, "What?" He snapped. "Oh, hi." He added when he heard Sebastian groan next to him.

"It went _that_ well, did it?" Cooper laughed, winking at Blaine.

Blaine could feel himself going red and thanked God Sebastian wasn't awake to hear this. "Cooper!" Blaine glared at him, before rolling his eyes and getting out of bed. "We didn't do anything." He added, pushing Cooper out of his bedroom. "Go away."

Cooper chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He walked out of the bedroom and shouted back, "Tell Sebastian I said hi."

Blaine laughed, shutting his door and sighing. "Sebastian." He shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

Sebastian grunted and threw a hand up in the air, waving Blaine away.

"We've got school, get up." Blaine told as he began getting changed.

Sebastian eventually dragged himself out of bed when Blaine had made his way downstairs. He threw on some clothes that he always kept at Blaine's, just in case he did end up stopping, and messed with his hair a little. He then went and brushed his teeth before making his way downstairs to where Blaine was.

He came up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his stomach and kissing the side of his neck. "Morning." He smiled before going to sit on the seat across from Blaine.

Blaine had a massive grin on his face. He was genuinely happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time. He had Sebastian and that was all that mattered right now. There was a week left of school and then he and Sebastian could spend every day together until he left to go to Julliard. He knew it'd be ten times harder leaving him now they were officially a couple, but at the moment he didn't care, because he had everything he wanted.

"Morning." He replied. "I'll drop you off at school before I go, okay?"

"You sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, we're super early anyway, since Cooper got me up before he left." Blaine shrugged.

Sebastian chuckled. "Did you tell him about us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not yet. I'll tell him tonight." He smiled happily, grabbing his bag. "Come on, let's go."

Sebastian followed Blaine out of the house and into his car before Blaine started up the car and drove in the direction of Dalton.

* * *

><p>"I'll ring you, later." Sebastian told before kissing Blaine quickly and getting out of the car. He stood and watched Blaine drive away before he made his way to the Warblers usual meeting spot.<p>

"Hey, guys." He beamed as he walked through the door. "Nick," He started as he looked for Nick in the crowd of boys in the same uniform, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Nick smiled at him, "It's fine. We're all use to you and your moods." He joked. "Anyway, let's discuss our song choices, shall we?" Nick questioned.

They discussed and decided who would sing what for Nationals. Sebastian didn't argue about song choices as much as he usually did, he was actually quite happy with the song choices and he said he couldn't wait to sing them, which resulted in Neck and Jeff pulling each other confused looks.

At the end of the meeting everyone left the room apart from Sebastian, Nick and Jeff. Sebastian was packing his stuff away whilst Nick and Jeff stood, staring at him. He could feel their eyes on him and suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "Seriously, guys?" Sebastian exclaimed as he turned around to face them. "What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?" Jeff asked.

Sebastian spluttered some unusual sounds, "What do you mean? I'm always happy."

"Let's be honest here, Sebastian, you're really not." Nick told before both he and Jeff started laughing. "Something's happened to make you this happy."

"Didn't he see Blaine last night?" Jeff quizzed, winking at Nick before he focused his attention back to Sebastian who was avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" Nick pressed.

Sebastian sighed, he knew there was no way out of this, they'd get the truth out of him if it was the last thing they ever did. They were positively annoying like that. "Fine." Sebastian huffed. "Blaine and I are officially together."

* * *

><p>"You've actually got together?" Elliot squealed. "Okay, Elliot, calm down." He mumbled to himself. "No, but seriously. You're actually together?"<p>

"Who're together?" Sam asked as he sat down at the lunch table, to join Elliot and Blaine, with Artie and Tina.

"Sebastian and Blaine are, that's who!" Elliot grinned. "And it's about time, too."

Blaine could feel himself blushing, "Okay, Elliot, you actually do need to calm down. You seem more excited than me." He laughed, shaking his head.

"When did this happen?" Tina asked with a small smile on her face.

Blaine smiled back and shrugged, "Last night. He came round and we talked about it and decided it's what we both want."

Tina 'awed' and scrunched up her nose, "Cute."

"What about Kurt?" Sam blurted out. Blaine knew everyone was probably thinking this, but didn't dare say anything.

"What about him?" Blaine asked, shrugging his shoulders. "We've been split up ages; I think it's about time I moved on." Blaine told with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Tina told before taking a sip of her drink.

"So am I." Elliot beamed, nudging Blaine's arm with his elbow.

Blaine laughed, "I know you are."

* * *

><p>Blaine got home after, what seemed like, a really short day. Cooper wasn't home yet, which was normal, so he decided he'd go upstairs to do some homework.<p>

Before he even had chance to make it upstairs, Cooper came through the front door.

"What are you doing home so early?" Blaine asked.

"Wanted to see you, didn't I?" He told with a wink. "Tell me what happened with you and Sebastian then."

Blaine chuckled. "We're together."

"And it's about bloody time, B." He laughed. "Are you happy?" He asked as his face turned more serious.

Blaine realised he didn't just mean about him getting together with Sebastian and he smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm happy." Cooper raised an eyebrow at this and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Cooper, I'm really happy. Honestly."

"Good, that's all that matters." Cooper replied, ruffling Blaine's hair. "Since I'm home early, how about we go out? We can invite Sebastian."

"Yeah, sure okay. Let me just text him and ask." He answered, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Sebastian.

Sebastian text back almost straightaway telling Blaine it sounded like fun and he'd set off to their house now.

"He said he'd come. He's on his way." Blaine told Cooper as he went and sat down on the sofa and Cooper followed, sitting down beside him.

"I'm really happy for you, Blaine."

"Thanks, Coops." He replied with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update in the next couple of days.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I like cute Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>"Coop," Blaine moaned, trying to grab Cooper's phone out of his hand, "Or, come on, Cooper. Don't." He pleaded, turning red with embarrassment.<p>

Blaine, Cooper and Sebastian had made their way to an Italian restaurant that was Cooper's absolute favourite. It was decorated in an old fashioned way, red, black and white covered the walls and three huge chandleries hung from the roof. Blaine and Cooper started coming here just after Kurt left, so they could spend some quality time together and create memories that would last a life time, but now they had Sebastian to also create memories with and they needed to create as many memories as possible before Blaine headed off to Julliard. They were onto their deserts now and the whole night had consisted of Cooper telling Sebastian embarrassing stories at Blaine.

"B, don't be a spoil sport, Sebastian likes to know embarrassing things about you." Cooper chuckled, looking over at Sebastian and winking.

"But not pictures." He whined, "Don't show him."

Sebastian was sat next to Blaine, across from Cooper, chuckling to himself.

Cooper ignored Blaine's plead and passed his phone over to Sebastian, still laughing. As soon as Sebastian took the phone he, too, began laughing out loud. "Well, this is just adorable." Sebastian mocked, passing the phone back.

"Oh, shut up." Blaine told, pouting a little.

Cooper and Sebastian were still laughing, "Why are you wearing a dress, anyway?" Sebastian asked, "They really don't go with the shoes."

"I was only little." Blaine told.

Cooper let out a husky laugh. "Only little? Blaine, you were thirteen years old!"

Blaine could feel himself getting redder and redder, "Leave me alone." Blaine said in a sheepish voice. "This is so not funny." He added, shaking his head.

Sebastian laughed a little before taking pity on Blaine. He placed his hand on Blaine's neck and rubbed circles into it with his thumb. Blaine tried to shrug him off, but gave in when Sebastian leaned in and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "So adorable." He whispered.

"You guys are positively adorable." Cooper mocked, "I think my cheesecake is gonna come back up."

Sebastian smirked a little before removing his hand from Blaine and laughing.

They carried on chatting away, about things that weren't Blaine's childhood, and Cooper began to like Sebastian more and more as the night went on. Sure, he'd always liked Sebastian and they'd always got on well, but now he was Blaine's boyfriend and Cooper needed to look out for Blaine. He really did think Sebastian was good for him, the way Sebastian was always glancing over at Blaine and touching his hand or his thigh and smiling every now and then told Cooper everything he needed to know.

"Get the cheque, B." Cooper said, smiling.

"Okay, won't be long." Blaine told before getting up and going to find their waiter.

Sebastian smiled at Cooper awkwardly when he noticed he'd been staring at him with his chin rested on the palm of his hand.

"You and Blaine are too cute." Cooper stated, wide eyed and grinning. "I'm glad he's so happy."

"I'm glad he's happy, too." Sebastian replied in a sheepish voice, trying to avoid eye contact.

He'd never had true feelings for anyone before and he sure as hell hadn't talk about feelings with anyone, so this was kind of awkward and made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're good for him." Cooper smiled before taking a sip of his drink. "I know it's going to be hard when he leaves–"

"Can we, you know, just not talk about that?" Sebastian cut in, shrugging his shoulders. "I really don't want to think about it at the minute." He added with a small smile as he slumped into his chair, sighing a little.

"Sure, no worries." Cooper answered.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Blaine came back with the cheque, he handed it to Cooper who pulled out his wallet and paid for it. Sebastian had tried to give Cooper money for his meal, but Cooper had told him there was no way in Hell he was paying for his own food, because he was now part of the family, which made Sebastian feel even more uncomfortable. However, it made Blaine's stomach do back flips as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and smiled at him. Just knowing Cooper was so happy for him made Blaine even happier to have Sebastian in his life, in this way.

Once Cooper had handed the cheque over to the waiter they made their way into the car park and got into Cooper's car. Blaine sat in the back, cuddled up next to Sebastian who was staring out of the window most of the journey home, just thinking about everything. He finally had Blaine as his own and in a couple of months he'd have to say goodbye, he hadn't really thought about it much, but since Cooper mentioned it tonight he couldn't stop thinking about it. How was he supposed to let him go?

He didn't know if Blaine would want to try again with the whole long distance relationship since the one with Kurt had ended so badly, but he honestly had no idea what Blaine was thinking, because they hadn't talked about it and he didn't know when they would actually talk about it. Sebastian didn't want to bring it up, because he didn't want to ruin what little time they had together, he thought Blaine was doing the same thing.

They finally reached the Anderson household. Cooper let the boys get out first before he got out of the car and locked the door, then made his way into the house leaving Blaine and Sebastian to say goodnight.

Sebastian pulled Blaine in close, wrapping his arms around his neck. He moved one hand to the top of Blaine's neck and played with the loose curls. Blaine wrapped his arms around the bottom of Sebastian's back and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian let out a small sigh which Blaine felt on the top of his head before he pulled back a little and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Sebastian told, smiling back. "I've had a good night." He added before he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Sebastian's slightly open mouth and letting it wonder in Sebastian's mouth, moaning slightly into the kiss. Sebastian pulled a way, breathing heavily, his hot breath on Blaine's face. "Me too." Blaine replied before kissing the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

Knowing Sebastian could kiss Blaine whenever he wanted still amazed him. He'd wanted Blaine from the moment he laid eyes on him, the first time he met Blaine he knew that he was the perfect guy. Sure, he was a bit of an ass when he first met Blaine and was a dick with everyone, but Blaine was different. Blaine saw the good in everyone and he even saw the good in Sebastian which nobody ever had. So knowing Blaine was his, that for once in his life he had gotten everything he wanted, he thought it was too good to be true. He'd never let anyone know that, because he was still Sebastian, the guy who didn't talk about feelings, but that's how he felt.

"I'll call you tomorrow night when I get home." Blaine said quietly, still holding Sebastian.

"Oh, yeah, you're seeing Elliot, okay." Sebastian replied.

Blaine smiled, "One week left of school and then we get nearly three months that can be all about me and you. Just me and you." He told kissing Blaine one last time. "Now go home and get some sleep."

Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead before saying goodnight and heading home in his car. He needed more nights like this, more nights where he could feel normal. He'd never been in a relationship, he'd never had anyone care about him, he was always just the guy people had sex with, but now he had a real shot at happiness and he wasn't going to let that slip away.

* * *

><p>Friday had been a good day, school had gone fast and Glee club had been so much fun. He seriously thought Mr Schue was one of the funniest men he had ever met and he and Elliot together would made one seriously funny comedy show. Elliot had gone straight to Blaine's with him after school and they'd spent about half an hour talking about Sebastian. Normally people got fed up of hearing about their friend's relationship, but Elliot found it too cute to ever get annoyed.<p>

The way Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about Sebastian made even Elliot smile. His best friend was finally happy again, so how could he get annoyed? Blaine had gone on and on about how happy Sebastian made him and how he always got butterflies when he was around him, then it had been silent for a few heart beats as Blaine's face suddenly turned serious and he felt his heart sink.

"I'm sure worried about when I leave." Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't wanna leave him."

Elliot knew that this was going to be hard for Blaine, probably even harder than when Kurt left, just because that turned out so bad. But there was nothing Elliot could do to make it seem better, nothing he could say, because it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"I know." Elliot told, getting up from the sofa and pulling Blaine up with him. "But we're not going to let that ruin our night, okay? We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it." He stated as Blaine stood up next to him and smiled slightly.

Elliot knew that he'd have to talk to Sebastian about leaving before he did actually leave, so that piece of advice was probably the worst thing he could have said, but he had no idea what to say and he just wanted to see Blaine happy.

He grinned dragging Blaine outside, "Come on, we're off to the mall and we're going to get ice cream and have a good time, okay?" He told.

"Okay." Blaine answered, unlocking his car as they both got into it.

* * *

><p>They'd been at the mall for nearly an hour and already had too much ice cream; they just kept going back and getting more.<p>

"Ice cream makes everything better." Elliot laughed before taking another lick of his ice cream.

As they walked passed shop after shop and did a bit of window shopping Blaine spotted something in a jewellers. He walked over to the window, pulling Elliot with him and pointing down towards a silver bracelet. "Do you think Sebastian would like it?" He asked, still staring at it.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "Erm, I don't know. He's your boyfriend."

Blaine ignored Elliot and walked into the shop, determined to buy it for Sebastian. Elliot followed him in, but didn't go over to where the bracelet was he just looked around the shop as Blaine asked the man behind the counter if he could take a closer look at the bracelet.

"You can have it engraved, too, if you want." The man told, passing Blaine the bracelet.

A huge smile appeared on Blaine's face. "I'll take it." He told the man.

"Okay, just write down what you want me to put on it and I'll get that done for you."

As the man engraved Blaine's bracelet for him, he carried on looking round the shop, gazing at things he found pretty. Elliot was now bored and had gone to sit on some seats outside the shop to wait for Blaine.

He tapped his foot on the floor in a four beat rhythm and stared around the shopping centre, watching people pass by and admiring the girls he liked. About five minutes later Elliot saw someone he recognised walking towards him with a man. It took him a few moments to realise who it was and his mouth dropped open a little, looking into the shop to see if Blaine was ready, but the man was still engraving the bracelet.

_Kurt._ It was definitely Kurt. He'd only seen pictures of him, but there was no denying that the boy who was walking towards him was the same boy who had broken his best friend's heart.

"…I've just missed the shopping mall here, dad, it's been a while since I've been." He heard Kurt say, as he and his dad walked passed, thankfully not looking into the jewellers, because he knew if they'd spotted Blaine that they'd go in and say hi and Blaine really didn't need that right now.

As soon as Blaine was done, Elliot dragged him to the car park saying he was bored and wanted to go back to Blaine's, because Cooper made better food.

"I doubt Cooper will be in." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll make food." He grinned, pushing Blaine towards the car.

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and pulled Elliot a confused look. "Erm, yeah, well, okay then." Blaine mumbled as they both got into the car and drove back to Blaine's place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you."<em> Sebastian said from the other side of the phone. "_How was your day?_" He asked as he fell onto his bed.

"It's been good." Blaine replied. "Yours?" He added as he leaned back in his desk chair, swinging on it a little.

"_Better now_." Sebastian told and he could hear Blaine smile. "_What did you and Elliot do?_"

Blaine chuckled to himself a little, looking over to the box that contained the bracelet he had gotten for Sebastian, he wanted to tell him, but it was a surprise. "We just got ice cream." He told, smiling to himself.

"_What? All night?_" Sebastian laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yeah, all night." He snorted, getting up off his chair and going to lie on his bed. "I miss you."

Sebastian smiled as he felt his stomach do back flips, "_You saw me yesterday_." He told with a chuckle.

"I know." Blaine sighed, "But I still miss you."

Sebastian grinned, "_I suppose I miss you, too_."

"Oh, how charming, Sebastian!" Blaine huffed as he closed his eyes.

They talked on the phone for at least another house before Blaine started to get sleepy. By the fifth time Blaine had yawned, Sebastian had demanded that he went to bed, but Blaine was reluctant, saying he wanted to stay up and talk to Sebastian all night. Even though Sebastian found that adorable and could probably stay up all night talking to Blaine, too, he knew Blaine needed his sleep. Eventually Blaine gave in and said he'd sleep, but he wasn't going to hang up first. Sebastian had scoffed at this and wondered how he had landed himself a boyfriend who was one of the cheesiest people he had ever met, he was so full of cliché's and romance which Sebastian would normally hate, but everything Blaine did was too cute to hate.

As soon as Sebastian had hung up the phone he typed out a text and sent it to Blaine before his head hit the pillow and he fell to sleep.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:56pm):  
><strong>"You had me at hello."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the text is super cheesy, but I've had 'You Had Me At Hello' by A Day To Remember stuck in my head the whole way through this chapter and decided I needed to use it. <strong>

**I will try and update tomorrow, but I have a lot of college work, so it might be Sunday that I update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised you chapter 9, so here it is. I know it seems like there's not much happening, but things will start happening now Kurt is back. Maybe not straight away, cause I need Seblaine to be happy for a while before I bring Kurt fully into the story. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The weekend had gone fast and Blaine could only hope that the last week of school would go just as quick. All he could think about was spending the summer with Sebastian and creating memories that would last a life time. Blaine just wanted to lie in the sun and cuddle up to him, talk about everything or just be silent and enjoy each other's company. Being with Sebastian was easy; since they had been friends to start with he knew he could be himself because Sebastian already knew everything about Blaine, he knew all his flaws and all his good traits so he didn't need to try and impress, because Sebastian obviously likes him; flaws and all.<p>

He hadn't seen Sebastian all weekend, which sucked, but he spent all day with Cooper getting everything ready for when he moved to Julliard and since he'd already packed most of his stuff they only had a few bits and bobs to do. They wanted to get it over and done with so Blaine wasn't rushing around the weekend before he left and spending all this time with Cooper was a bonus.

Blaine was getting even more excited about leaving, sure he'd miss Cooper and Sebastian and everyone at McKinley, but he was going out into the real world where he could find himself and do the thing he loved the most; perform. It was everything Blaine had ever wanted, to show off his singing skills and show that he was good at acting, at dancing, to prove to people he was a born performer. This was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do, ever since he was little and it would all be coming true in a few months. He was nervous and excited and that just made it seem more real.

Sunday was like any other Sunday. Boring. He hadn't done anything since it was the last week of school he didn't have homework, he could just relax. All he did was watch films and lounge around the house, eating junk food and singing at the top of his voice. He couldn't even see Sebastian, because he was busy with the Warblers. Since most of the Warblers, including Sebastian, would be leaving Dalton this year, they decided to spend the whole day together. Sebastian did try and invite Blaine, but he refused, saying that it wasn't his school anymore and Sebastian should spend some time with them before he left.

The Warblers had a full day of 'fun' planned, well Jeff had planned it, so Sebastian knew when he said 'fun' it would be something ridiculous and probably childish, but he didn't mind, he found him adorable. Nobody knew what he had planned, because he had kept it a secret from everyone else, even Nick. Sebastian was sure Jeff would have let it slip by now, but unfortunately he hadn't.

"I'm so excited." Jeff squealed as he jumped up and down giddily next to Nick.

Most of the Warblers were outside Dalton, waiting for Sebastian to arrive. They should have known he'd be late, he was late to everything. They were all chatting away, trying to guess what it could be, but Jeff just wasn't breaking so they gave up and started to talk about other things, trying not to focus on the fact that most of them would be leaving, they wanted their last few days together to be enjoyable.

When Sebastian finally showed up Jeff hurried them all onto the coach he had ordered for their day trip.

"Come on, let's go." Nick called as everyone piled onto the coach.

As everyone found a seat, Jeff told the driver that they were ready and he set off. Nick and Jeff had brought drinks for everyone and some snacks.

"Jesus, where is it were going exactly?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not actually that far, but I thought I'd be nice." Jeff grinned.

Sebastian chuckled, if Jeff was doing something he would go all out, on everything. He planned most of the Warblers parties and he was pretty good at organising stuff, because he was so imaginative. Everything was creative and unique, no two ideas were the same.

It only took them half an hour to get to where they needed to be. When they arrived outside the building there were a combination of groans and laughs from the Warblers. Jeff was stood at the top of the bus, grinning. He was obviously proud of his nice, little surprise.

"Build-A-Bear?" Sebastian groaned, shaking his head. "How old do you think we are?"

"Oh, stop being morngy." Jeff laughed, "It's gonna be fun. I thought we could all make ourselves, you know, a collection of Warbler bears."

At that Sebastian's lips formed a small smile, even though he'd never admit it to the Warblers, it was sort of a good idea.

Everyone piled off the bus, hurrying into the building. Sebastian was still acing like he hated the idea, but everyone else seemed eager and couldn't wait to start building themselves in bear form.

They had the place to themselves and the room soon filled with laughter and chatter as they all got busy, trying to make the bears look like themselves as much as possible. Sebastian actually looked like he was enjoying himself, his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Jeff stared at him with a huge smile on his face for a few moments before focusing his attention back to his already half built Jeff bear.

They had been there around an hour and half and everyone had finished their bears and to be honest they'd all done a pretty good job. Most of them actually looked like the Warblers, well as close as a bear could look like them anyway.

"Let's have a photo with them!" Jeff called, pushing everyone together into a pose before asking the manager to take a photo of them, who happily did so.

Jeff stood inbetween Nick and Sebastian, all of them smiling with their bears in hand. "Okay, after three, everyone say 'Warblers'" Jeff told, looking extremely happy, because he'd organised this and everyone loved the idea and these memories would make them all smile years down the line when they thought back on their time at Dalton.

Being at Dalton and being a Warbler was like being a family. They'd been together for years and grown to love one another, they'd shared everything, and they'd been there for each other through everything, through all the good and the bad. They'd argued and fallen out over silly things, just like a real family does. It was going to be hard to leave it all behind and even though Sebastian had only been there two years, he felt more at home with the Warblers then he did his own family. Being at Dalton had changed him and he actually preferred the person he was now and he had the Warblers to thank for that.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 –"

"Warblers!"

The flash went off and then everyone relaxed. "Thank you." Several people called to the man who smiled and went back to being seated behind the counter.

"We should get going. There's more." Jeff told with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian had been on the phone since Sebastian got back from his day out with the Warblers. He told Blaine about their day and Blaine found the whole Build-A-Bear thing extremely adorable, but couldn't help feel jealous, and he had to force a lump down that had appeared in his throat, when Sebastian told him. He missed being at Dalton, the years he was there were probably some of the best years of his life, he never regretted leaving Dalton though, because at the time McKinley was were his heart was and he told himself he'd do it all over again, for Kurt. Kurt was his first love and he didn't regret one aspect of their relationship, it was everything and meant more to him than anything else. Well, not so much anymore. Sebastian meant the most to him now.<p>

Sebastian went on telling him about the rest of the day, they had gone out for a meal and then went to the nearby woods, where they all engraved their initials into a tree. Blaine got teary eyed about this, because his initials weren't there and he didn't have a bear of himself, but he knew that the Warblers would never forget him either.

"I carved our initials into another tree." Sebastian added so quietly that Blaine almost missed it.

"No, you didn't." Blaine chuckled. "That is adorable."

Sebastian let out an embarrassed laugh, "Yeah, adorable." He repeated, feeling a little embarrassed.

"First the text and now this." Blaine smiled. "What's next?" He joked.

Sebastian could feel himself blushing and was glad Blaine wasn't there to see. "Oh, shut up."

The text had really made Blaine think about what Sebastian meant. Did he really like Blaine from the moment they had met? Well, he knew Sebastian wanted to get into his pants as soon as they met, but he didn't know he had genuine feelings for him. It made Blaine really happy, knowing this, knowing Sebastian obviously liked Blaine and that he wanted to be with him. Since Sebastian was someone who used to sleep around, Blaine was always nervous he'd cheat on him, but that thought left his mind when he remembered he did in fact trust Sebastian and the fact Sebastian hadn't pressured him into anything was just a bonus.

The phone call ended around 1am, they both needed sleep as they had school in a few hours. Both Sebastian and Blaine had fallen straight to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at McKinley and the start of the day had gone quick, just like Blaine had wanted. He was sat in the cafeteria on his own waiting for Elliot to show up, who was normally here by know. Blaine was picking at his food, he really wasn't that hungry. All he could think about was leaving this place as his eyes wondered around the cafeteria he knew he would really miss it. He'd miss all his friends here, the teachers, the Glee club, the crappy food and the way it had all started.<p>

Kurt was gone and he was the reason Blaine was there in the first place, so McKinley would always remind Blaine of Kurt, all the memories, all the love they shared, everything. McKinley was home for Kurt and Blaine. It still saddened Blaine that their relationship ended, because why wouldn't it? Kurt had saved Blaine, just like Blaine had saved Kurt and nothing would change how much Kurt meant to him, not the way it ended, not the fact Kurt broke his heart, not even Sebastian or the way he felt about him, because you don't forget your first love.

Blaine was brought back into reality when Sam, Artie and Tina had joined him at their regular table.

"Hey, Blaine." Sam smiled. "Erm, you okay?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh." Sam replied simply.

Tina and Artie threw each other confused looks before looking at Blaine who had a blank expression on his face. He didn't understand why they were acting so weird.

"What?" He asked, looking from Tina to Sam then to Artie and back to Sam who had opened his mouth, but suddenly snapped it shut. "Guys." Blaine pressed, staring at Sam.

"Did you know that, um, that, Kurt was back." Sam mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

Blaine's face dropped and his eyes winded a little before he shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "No." He cleared his throat, "I, um didn't, no."

As he finished his utterance, Elliot sat down next to him.

"Hey, guys." He said cheerfully before digging into his food. Nobody replied, but Elliot didn't think anything of it, he just carried on eating.

"We thought you'd know." Tina said in a sympathising voice.

Blaine sighed, "I didn't, but it's fine, I knew he was coming back, it was only a matter of time."

Elliot's had shot up at this. "What? Who?" His heat sank; he knew full well they were talking about Kurt and now he suddenly felt really bad for not telling Blaine he had seen him when they were at the mall.

"Kurt's back." Artie told, with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders when he noticed Blaine wasn't going to answer, he was too busy thinking.

Elliot looked straight at Blaine with concern in his eyes. "You okay?" He asked quietly, placing a hand softly on Blaine's arm.

"Fine." He replied as he tried to force a small smile. "I'm gonna go, guys, okay?" He didn't wait for anyone to reply, his was straight up and out of the cafeteria before anyone had the chance to stop him.

Blaine knew this day would come, when Kurt would be back and he would probably have to face him again, but now it all seemed so real. Kurt was back and Blaine still wasn't ready to see him. He couldn't face him, because he knew his heart would break all over again. With that thought his mind went straight to Sebastian and he sighed heavily. How would this affect their relationship? Kurt hated Sebastian and Sebastian wasn't exactly Kurt's biggest fan. He wondered if Kurt knew about him and Sebastian, but tried not to think about it too much. All he wanted right now was see Cooper, he'd know how to cheer him up, and he'd make everything seem okay. He had to see Cooper, even if it meant pulling him out of work.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what's up? I'm at work." Cooper told as soon as he picked up his phone. He was tapping his pen on his desk in frustration.<p>

Blaine sighed, "I need you." He told in a sheepish voice.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked putting his pen down and sighing slightly.

"Kurt's back." He replied, as quickly as possible.

Cooper slumped down into his office chair and sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "Have you seen him, yet, B?" He asked as he removed his hand from his forehead and stood up to look out off his office window.

"Not yet." Blaine told. "And he hasn't tried to contact me, neither has Burt." He paused. "Maybe they don't want the day out with my anymore." Blaine didn't believe this for a second, he just needed to try and see it as a possibility, just to help calm his nerves.

"Blaine," Cooper sighed. "You can't avoid him forever."

Blaine knew Cooper was right, but he'd make sure he avoided him as much as he could.

"Have you told Sebastian?" Cooper asked before Blaine could reply.

"No, not yet." He shook his head, "I don't know how he'll react."

Cooper rubbed the back of his neck, peering out of his window. "Just tell him, he needs to know. You're in this together, now."

That sort of made Blaine smile, because it was true, his problems were now Sebastian's as well and vice versa, so that thought settled his nerves slightly, maybe Sebastian would just tell him everything would be okay and not get angry or upset, but maybe he'd build that wall up again. He didn't know, but he knew Cooper was right; he had to tell him.

"I'll drive up to Dalton now."

"What about school?" Cooper asked.

Blaine chuckled slightly, "Really? There's four days left, it's not like we do anything anyway." He paused and heard Cooper scoff. "I'll tell you how it goes." He added before hanging up the phone and heading to his car. He needed to see Sebastian and tell him so they could overcome this together, like couples do.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at Dalton the first person he saw was Jeff, who practically jumped on him. "What are you doing here?" Jeff asked with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"I'm looking for Sebastian. Have you seen him?" Blaine told, shuffling his feet.

"He'll be in the common room." Jeff replied, still smiling. "It's good to see you." He added as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

Blaine hugged him back and let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you, too."

They talked for a couple of minutes before Jeff had to rush off to go meet Nick. They said their goodbyes and Blaine made his way to the common room, pausing at the door and staring at Blaine who was laying on one of the red sofa's, reading a book.

"You're always reading." Blaine muttered as he moved closer to Sebastian with a small smile on his face.

Sebastian shot up and a huge grin appeared on his face. He let out a slight chuckle, "What you doing here?" He asked as he put the book down and sat up, tapping his hand on the space next to him for Blaine to come and sit down.

As Blaine went and sat down he sighed and then turned to face Sebastian. "We need to talk."

The smile Sebastian was wearing soon disappeared and he felt his heart drop. People only said this to the person they were with when something bad had happened, or they were breaking up with them. It was normally that they were breaking up with them and Sebastian couldn't understand what he'd done wrong.

When Sebastian didn't reply, Blaine began speaking again. "It's about Kurt."

Suddenly, Sebastian felt rather annoyed and he clenched a fist, feeling tense and uneasy. Surely Blaine wasn't ending it because he wanted to get back with Kurt, but that's all Sebastian could think about. Blaine noticed how tense Sebastian had become, so he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Sebastian relaxed a little at his touch and Blaine smiled a little.

"He's back." He told in a small voice.

"Oh." Was all Sebastian could manage, he wasn't ending it, but what did this mean for their relationship? Things were obviously going to get harder with Kurt in the picture. Sebastian cleared his throat a little, "Um, are you, you know, going to see him?" Sebastian asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"I don't want to." Blaine told truthfully before opening his mouth to speak, but sighing and shutting it instead.

"But…" Sebastian pressed.

"Cooper said I can't avoid him forever." He paused, looking at Sebastian would didn't really have any expression on his face at the minute, which worried Blaine a little. "He is right, you know?"

And Sebastian did know, he just wished he wasn't. He nodded slightly, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few heart beats before Blaine kissed Sebastian softly.

"Can we not let this affect us?" Blaine asked, even though he knew full well Kurt's return would affect them one way or another, but right now he just wanted his and Sebastian's relationship to be okay, he wanted his last few months with Sebastian to be as happy and enjoyable as possible, because he was falling in love with Sebastian and even though he couldn't tell Sebastian this, he just really didn't want to lose him. There was no way he was letting that happen.

"Sure." Sebastian replied quietly before kissing Blaine again, but this time deepening the kiss and pressing his hand on the back of Blaine's neck. "This doesn't change anything." He whispered against Blaine's lips once he had pulled away. They both really wanted to believe this, but deep down they knew that when Kurt approached Blaine things would change and there wouldn't be anything either of them could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get my coursework done tomorrow, I shall try and update, but if not it'll probably be Wednesday.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It would have been up earlier today, but I couldn't pull myself away from a fic I was reading and then I got all worked up and upset about the Kony situation, but I promised a new chapter today, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>There were only four days left of high school for Blaine. He would no longer be a student at McKinley high in four days. Just four days. Blaine knew this day was coming and he was ready and excited and he couldn't wait to go to college, but the thought of growing up, becoming independent and finally having 'grown up' responsibilities scared him a little. He was young and carefree right now, he had a world of opportunities and his life was good, it was simple and he was happy. He didn't like change, in fact he hated it, but knew change happened, because he had already been to three different high schools, he had to make new friends three different times, he had to come to terms with losing his mother. The main thing that had changed in Blaine's life was his lifestyle. When he realised he was gay, that was the biggest change he had to go through, it was hard and it he hated every minute of it. All the judgmental looks and the comments, but now he was happy and that was all that mattered.<p>

Tuesday and Wednesday had gone by slow, school dragged since there was nothing for him to do and the nights did, too. He couldn't see Sebastian, because The Warblers had insisted on spending as much time together as possible, which Blaine understood, because he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the New Directions. Leaving them would be really hard for Blaine, because they were like his family and he needed them. Everything he had done with the New Directions will always have a special place in his heart, they welcomed him with open arms when he moved to McKinley and didn't shut him out when Kurt left. He sometimes felt like they were only nice to him, because he was Kurt's boyfriend, but he had been proved wrong on many occasions.

He hadn't heard from Kurt or Burt yet, he hadn't heard from Finn or Carole or Rachel either. He assumed Rachel and Finn were back, too and as much as he missed them all, he couldn't face Kurt. Not yet. In a way, Blaine was glad none of them had tried to contact him, because that would have just made the whole situation harder for him, saying no to them would be hard, but seeing Kurt would be even harder. Having Sebastian around, being Sebastian's boyfriend, it seemed to give Blaine peace at mind, knowing he had Sebastian, that he was Blaine's, that they were a couple, it just made everything that little bit better and nothing or no one could ever change how he felt for Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Thursday was sunny and Blaine hated that he would have to spend a nice day like this in school, so he, Artie, Tina and Sam had decided to ditch school and have a picnic. Blaine had text Elliot to ask if he wanted to come, but never got a reply and he hadn't answered any of Blaine's calls, so eventually he gave up and the four of them set off to find a nice spot for their picnic.<p>

It took them around half an hour to find a small field that was perfect for them to just be together and have fun and chill out before the real world got in the way. They grabbed a couple of blankets they had put in the back of Blaine's car, along with their picnic basket, and made their way into the middle of the field, placing everything on the floor and making themselves comfortable.

Blaine laid on one of the blankets, hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the clear, blue sky, sighing happily. Tina and Sam were sat on the other blanket, minding their own business and looking around the field, taking in every inch of it. Artie was on the opposite side of Blaine, still in his wheelchair, humming a familiar tune, but suddenly stopped when realisation set in that he was humming '_Don't Stop Believing_.' This was not the time to get emotional, they all wanted to be happy right now and Artie humming the tune to the song that meant the most to them all wouldn't help anything.

A cool breeze hung in the air and the comfortable silence was nice. Nobody was talking at the minute, nobody really knew what to say in case they depressed the mood by bringing up college or the fact there was only one day left of being a high school student. After a few more moments of silence, Artie eventually spoke.

"I'm getting rather hungry." He told and his stomach agreed with him as it made a low grumble sound.

Tina giggled slightly and handing him the basket. He pulled out the food and dropped everything on the blanket, just next to Blaine, keeping a packet of cheese and onion crisps for himself. As he nosily ate the crisps, Blaine sat up and sighed before smiling over at Tina who was staring at Blaine.

"How are things with you and Sebastian?" Tina asked with a small smile. Sam was now paying attention and staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine's eyes lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face as he thought about Sebastian. It gave him butterflies and his heart beat got faster. Nothing in the world could beat this feeling Blaine got when he thought about Sebastian. His puppy dog eyes turned to focus on Tina, who instantly understood all the feelings Blaine was feeling right now, because that's how see felt about Mike and not having him around killed her. They were still together, still going strong in their long distant relationship and Blaine envied them for that sometimes.

"They're good." Blaine spoke in a small voice, "Really good." He added as he covered his mouth with his hand shyly.

"Don't you miss Kurt?" Sam asked bluntly, never taking his eyes away from Blaine.

The question and the bluntness of it took Blaine by surprise, Sam never seemed to take an interest in their relationship when they were actually together, but now he had someone else Sam was there, always asking questions about Kurt.

Blaine simply shrugged and tried to dodge the question, but Sam spoke again.

"How can you just move on so easily?" Sam asked and at this Blaine felt irritated.

He let out a hoarse, sarcastic chuckle. "How can I–" He paused as he looked up at Sam. "Are you being serious?" Blaine snapped, annoyance getting the better of him.

Artie's eyes widened at this and Tina was taken aback by Blaine's tone, but understood completely why he got annoyed. After the months and months of Blaine being depressed and constantly talking about Kurt and how much he wanted him back, she was surprised Sam would think it was easy for Blaine to move on.

"Yeah, I mean, not long ago you wanted Kurt back. I just don't get it." Sam replied in a calm voice. Blaine's tone of voice just simply didn't affect him, he just wanted his questioned answered, not an argument.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "You really think it was easy for me to move on?" He retorted. Sam just shrugged and looked at him as if to say 'well carry on', so Blaine did. "Getting over Kurt has been one of the hardest things I've _ever_ had to do." He told in a much calmer voice. All eyes were on him now and he suddenly felt sick.

However he carried on talking, but this time it was more to himself than to his friends. "God, I loved Kurt, so much. He was my first love and I honestly thought we'd be together forever." He scoffed at the word 'forever'. Nothing lasted forever, he shouldn't have been so naïve to even think that he and Kurt would live happily ever after, but he wasn't the only one who thought that. "I'm not over Kurt, well, not fully anyway. I don't think I ever will be. Your first love always stays with you. That never goes away." He paused due to the lump that had formed in his throat, he swallowed it and carried on speaking.

"It still hurts knowing he ended it, it still hurts knowing we won't be together again, that he gave up on us. It hurts knowing I lost everything I ever wanted, but I'm with Sebastian now." Blaine paused again, realising everything he'd just said. He looked up to see all three of them still staring at him. Tina's eyes were sympathetic, Artie looked like Blaine was telling him someone had run over his puppy and Sam's eyes were wide, mouth gaped open slightly.

Nobody said anything and an awkward silence filled the air. "Can we just not talk about Kurt, please?" He asked, practically begging. Everyone just nodded. Understanding how much Kurt still affected Blaine, Sam apologised before changing the subject.

The rest of the day panned out nicely and in the end they all had a really good time. The awkwardness never came up again and there were no talk of ex-boyfriends or leaving. The conversation flowed and Blaine was thankful for this day, it made him realise a few things.

As the air got cooler they decided it was time for them to make their way home. They'd only gone in Blaine's car, so he had to drop everyone off before making his way back to his house, but he didn't mind. It bought him a little extra time with them and Cooper wouldn't be home yet anyway, so he would be going home to an empty house and even though he was used to that, it got harder as the day of him leaving grew closer.

* * *

><p>Blaine flopped onto the sofa when he arrived home and shut his eyes. He went over every word he said about Kurt at the field, remembering everything they went through. Why did Sam have to bring it up? He was trying so hard to get over Kurt and that was all thrown out of the window once Blaine realised just how much he was still in love with Kurt. He didn't want to be and he hadn't for a long time now. Blaine wanted Sebastian, he was all he wanted and nothing would change that.<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. The only person he wanted calling him right now was Sebastian and Blaine's face dropped when the name that was lightening up his phone wasn't actually Sebastian's.

"Hey." Elliot said from the other end of the phone. "What you doing?"

Blaine smiled slightly; he hadn't spoken to Elliot a lot lately, so it was nice to hear from him. "Nothing, I've just got home." He replied as he sat up slightly.

"You wanna do something later?" Elliot asked with hope in his voice.

"Erm, I can't." Blaine suddenly felt bad, but he was seeing Sebastian.

Elliot sighed. "Seeing Sebastian again, are you?" He retorted and Blaine's mouth fell open slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I am." Blaine mumbled, not understanding why Elliot was being the way he was.

"You've never got time for me anymore." Elliot snapped.

Blaine scoffed at this. "No time for you? You're the one that has been ignoring me. I miss you, Elliot and you know I love you, but I've already made plans. Maybe if you would have answered my calls earlier we could have seen each other." Blaine tried not to raise his voice, but it was proving very difficult.

There was a long, awkward pause before Elliot sighed harshly. "Whatever. I'm gonna go." He told before putting the phone down.

Blaine stared blankly at his phone, not understanding what had just happened. He didn't get why Elliot was being so difficult and childish. He wanted to ring him back or go see him and find out what his problem was, but then Sebastian filled his thoughts and all he wanted was to be curled up in Sebastian's arms, because that's where everything seemed better and easier. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be seeing Sebastian for a couple more hours, so he decided to take a shower and get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich he had just made rather slowly. As he took his third bite, Cooper came through the door. He kicked his shoes off and made his way to where Blaine was sat and stood awkwardly a few feet away from him, with a confused look on his face.<p>

Blaine noticed this and put his sandwich down. "You okay?" He asked.

Cooper turned to face Blaine before sitting in a seat across from him and dropping his head into his hands. He groaned in frustration before looking up at Blaine and sighing. "Kurt called."

"What?" Blaine didn't know why he needed conformation, he heard Cooper perfectly fine the first time. He was sick of hearing Kurt's name now. Why is it when he's finally moved on his past comes flooding back?

"Kur–"

"I know, I heard you." Blaine cut in. His voice was low, he suddenly felt weak and just wanted to lie down.

Cooper didn't know what else to say, so he decided to tell Blaine what Kurt wanted. "He rang me and asked me to meet up with him for coffee." Blaine shot up and glared at Cooper as if to say 'you better not have', but Cooper's face told him that he had.

"Sorry, B." Cooper told sincerely.

"It's fine. He was big part of your life, too." Blaine mumbled.

"He asked about you. Wanted to know how you were." Cooper shrugged. "Said he was scared to contact you."

Blaine let out a throaty laugh and rolled his eyes. "Now he's acting like he cares." He scoffed.

Cooper suddenly felt guilty for going to see Kurt. As much as he missed him, his loyalty was to his brother and he would always be on his brother's side, no matter what. Sure, Kurt was a big part of Cooper's life as well as Blaine's, but that didn't change the fact he broke Blaine's heart.

"Come here." Cooper spoke in a small voice, but Blaine didn't move, so he got up and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, stroking the top of Blaine's head. "It's gonna get easier, I promise." Cooper whispered.

Blaine smiled and hugged his brother back tightly. Cooper wasn't always an affectionate person, he hated loving moments, but he always made exceptions for Blaine, which proved how much Cooper cared about his little brother.

Their loving moment was ruined by a knock at the door and Blaine's first thought was Kurt, but then calmed down and realised he was seeing Sebastian tonight. He pulled away from Cooper, who ruffled Blaine's hair before heading off upstairs as he too knew it would be Sebastian.

As soon as Blaine answered the door and saw it was indeed Sebastian he hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian who looked confused for a second, but then hugged him back. Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's head and then pulled away slightly. "You gonna let me in or we gonna hug on your door step for the rest of the night?" He joked and Blaine pulled away, smiling at Sebastian a little.

Blaine walked straight past the living room and pulled Sebastian with him, making their way upstairs. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Sebastian and listen to his heartbeat, breath in his scent and forget the world. Sebastian didn't ask any questions or make a rude comments about Blaine leading him upstairs, because he could sense something was wrong. The way Blaine held his hand a little tighter than normal, like he was scared of losing him, confirmed to Sebastian that something was wrong.

When they reached Blaine's bedroom he made his way straight to the bed and pulled Sebastian with him. He crawled under the covers and Sebastian followed, still silent. As soon as Sebastian got comfortable, Blaine shuffled up closer to him, placing his head on Sebastian's chest and shutting his eyes. Sebastian placed one hand under Blaine's neck and played with his curls, the other hand was laid still on Blaine's waist.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sebastian spoke. "Where's your head at?"

Blaine sighed, feeling a lump form in his throat. He waited a couple more heart beats before he answered. "Promise you won't leave me."

Sebastian's heart broke a little at the sound of Blaine's broken voice. He kissed Blaine's temple, "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

Sebastian had a good idea why Blaine was suddenly acting this way. _Kurt_. He just knew Kurt was affecting their relationship already and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm not Kurt, you know." Sebastian spoke again in a quiet voice. He wasn't one for talking about his feelings, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He felt Blaine tense up beside him and hesitated before speaking again, "I'm not giving up on his." Blaine loosened a little at this and Sebastian felt a sense of relief.

"Good." Blaine whispered as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm still scared, though."

Sebastian hated seeing Blaine so broken and vulnerable. He'd seen Blaine this way far too many times, because of Kurt and even now, when they were a couple, he was still broken and upset, because of Kurt, which hurt Sebastian a little. He wanted Blaine for himself, he didn't want Kurt to be in Blaine's every thought, but he knew all too well that Kurt would still be there, still hurting him.

"You don't need to be scared." Sebastian reassured. "I've promised I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not."

Blaine sighed and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Look," Sebastian said a little more forceful than intended. "Nothing is coming between me and you, okay? Especially not your ex-boyfriend."

Blaine was shocked by the way Sebastian spoke, but he didn't reply, because he didn't know what to say without crying like a baby.

Sebastian could sense that Blaine still wasn't convinced and that saddened him. He wished Blaine would believe him when he promised things, because even though Sebastian could be a bit of a dick sometimes, he never broke his promises. He was a man who stayed true to his word and this was no different.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered. He hadn't realised what he'd actually said until Blaine shot up to look at him.

"What?" Blaine questioned with wide eyes.

Sebastian sat up, too, and took Blaine's hands in his. "I said, I love you." He smiled slightly. "I do, Blaine. I love you." He repeated before kissing Blaine.

Blaine's heart was racing faster and he wished he could freeze this moment and live in it forever, because right now, here with Sebastian, it was perfect. Their lips parted, but Sebastian kept his head close to Blaine's as he moved his hand to the back of Blaine's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"You had me at hello." Sebastian whispered and Blaine's eyes lit up. "I meant it, you know?" Sebastian stated as he pulled away from Blaine and looked into his eyes. "As soon as I met you I knew it was you I wanted to be with and I'm not giving this up for anything."

It shocked Sebastian how easy he had found it to tell Blaine all this. Blaine had changed him more than he will ever know. Sebastian needed Blaine in his life, because nobody else had made him feel this way, nobody had ever even given Sebastian a chance, but Blaine did. He saw the good in him and Sebastian needed that, needed someone to believe in him, to see behind his hard exterior and he couldn't believe he'd been to lucky to find someone as amazing as Blaine.

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled, kissing Sebastian before pulling him back down into a laying position and cuddling up to him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know when I'll next update, cause I'm pretty busy for rest of the week, but I shall try and update it as soon as I possibly can. P.S. Elliot is based on my best friend, who has terrible mood swings, which is why Elliot is acting this way. I don't want anyone reading into it, like he's jealous or whatever, because he's not.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I do apologise for how long it has taken me to update, but real life gets in the way. Anyway, here's chapter 11, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you after school, okay?" Sebastian smiled at Blaine. They were sat in Sebastian's car outside McKinley High and it was the last day for Blaine, he would no longer be attending the place he met Kurt when the day came to an end. The sun was shining again, it was the perfect day to end the school year on. After everything Blaine has been through, it was nice that his final day of high school would be sunny, that maybe today it would be a good day and he could come home smiling.<p>

Blaine lent in and kissed Sebastian on the corner of his mouth, lingering there for a moment before pulling away and smiling at his boyfriend. "Can't wait." He told before getting out of the car and waving Sebastian goodbye.

_Today is going to be good. _Blaine told himself as he walked through McKinley High doors, for the last time, everything he did today in this building would be the last time he ever did it and he couldn't help be feel a lump form in his throat already, but swallowed it before it could get any worse. Today would just be filled with people signing each other's yearbooks and saying their goodbyes and also an assembly before the end of the day where everyone pretty much cried.

He remembered last year, waiting outside with Tina, Artie and Sam for Kurt and the rest of the Glee club that were leaving to come out, so he too could say his goodbyes. They all walked out with red puffy eyes and tear stained faces. Blaine found it rather cute that they all cared this much, because he remembered hearing stories about how none of them really got on with each other to start with, how they came from different cliques and seeing them all there together, crying for the same reason, made Blaine's heart ache a little. They'd all come so far, they were a family and they loved each other more than they ever thought they would.

As he made his way to his lock he saw Elliot standing by it, looking rather miserable. Blaine was hesitant to go over to him after the way he ended things last night, but he had to get his yearbook from his locker so he had no other choice. He didn't smile at Elliot or say hi when he reached his locker, he just simply opened it and got out his yearbook, shutting the locker door quietly. He began to walk away when he felt a soft hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry." A small voice called from behind him.

Blaine sighed slightly before turning to face Elliot, whose hand dropped to his side. "I don't know what came over me." Elliot spoke again, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a dick sometimes." He stared at Blaine, worry in his eyes. There was a long pause before Elliot realised Blaine wasn't going to answer him. "I don't want us ending our year like this."

Blaine's heart suddenly fell ten feet to the floor, he sighed heavily. "I'm going to miss you." He replied, moving closer to Elliot. "I don't want us ending our year like this, either." Blaine wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Elliot mumbled as his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist. They stayed there for a few heart beats before Elliot pulled away and placed his hands on Blaine's waist. "We're going to make today a good day." He exclaimed, shaking him a little before smiling.

"Promise?" Blaine asked, his voice breaking slightly. He didn't want to do this, not so early on in the day so he fought it and smiled a small smile.

"Promise." Elliot repeated, taking Blaine's year book from him. "I wanna be the first to sign it." He beamed, handing Blaine his, too who grinned and happily took the book from his best friend. "And you have to be the first to sign mine."

* * *

><p>It was near the end of the second period before Elliot and Blaine had finished writing in each other's yearbooks. They both promised to get people to sign each other's so that they still had the full day of getting it signed. It was easy, because they both had the same friends and had most of their classes together throughout the year, so getting the teachers to sign it was easy, too.<p>

"I kind of, um, you know, took up a whole page." Blaine told, biting his lip when he sat down next to Elliot on a bench outside. The sun was still shinning and the sky was clear blue, there were no clouds and no signs of change, which Blaine found rather ironic, because after today his whole life was going to change.

"It's okay." Elliot shrugged, "I did the same." He let out a small laughed as they passed each other back their own yearbooks. Elliot paused for a moment, holding onto Blaine's yearbook, "Just, wait until you get home to read it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Sure, but you have to do the same." He smiled as Elliot let go out the yearbook. "We having lunch together?" Blaine asked as he got up. Elliot simply nodded and smiled. "Okay, see you then." Blaine told as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"I don't think coming up would be the best idea." Kurt almost snapped, but immediately regretted it. "Look, Sam, it'll be awkward and Blaine sure as hell doesn't want me there." He bit his lip as he heard Sam sigh on the other end of the phone.<p>

"_It's not all about Blaine, you know? We miss you_." Sam told, sitting on a chair in the choir room. It was empty besides from him.

"I know it isn't, but it's his last day, too. I'm not going to make it awkward for him. He doesn't have to see me if he doesn't want to." Blaine grunted, flopping onto his bed.

"_Come on, Kurt. Tina and Artie want to see you, too_." Sam couldn't help but press the matter.

Kurt sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. "No, Sam. I'll come see you later, okay?" Kurt's tone was stern and he felt bad, but he wasn't about to go ruin Blaine's last day. He'd done enough damage as it was.

"_Fine_." Sam grunted, getting out of his chair. "_I'll see you later, okay?_"

"Yeah, okay." Kurt sighed. "I'll see you later." And with that he hung up the phone.

He reached into his jean pocket pulling out a sheet of paper that was folded up. He fingered at it for a while before sitting up and opening it, reading the words for the hundredth time. Kurt could feel tears start to form in his eyes, so decided to shake them away, placing the letter into his top drawer, slamming it shut and making his way downstairs.

"Hey, kiddo." Burt called as Kurt strolled into the kitchen. "Finn and Rachel have just left to go visit everyone at McKinley. I told them you didn't want to go." He told sympathetically.

"Thanks." He mumbled, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge and sitting at the dining room table. "Sam just called."

"Oh, really? He have anything interesting to say?" Burt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wanted me to stop by at McKinley." Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

Burt let out a small laugh, "Bless." He mumbled under his breath and Kurt didn't even realise he had said anything as he got up and told his dad he was going to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat patiently in the cafeteria, taking a long last look around it, taking a mental picture of the place he'd come for lunch every day for the past two years. He'd been trying to take mental pictures of pretty much everything and everyone, so he could remember this place in years to come.<p>

"Hey." Elliot smiled, sitting across from Blaine.

Artie, Tina and Sam were right behind Elliot and sat down around the lunch table, too. All looking rather depressed and unhappy.

"Can't believe this is it." Tina said, scanning the cafeteria. "Not long left, now." She added, still looking around the huge, white room. Nobody answered, they all just scanned the room, too. Understanding that they couldn't do this again, they couldn't all sit here together and just be. It was the last time they'd have lunch together, the last time they'd have to eat rubbish cafeteria food, the last time they'd be able to complain about it.

This year was full of lasts for Blaine, unlike the previous year that was full of starts. Although this year he got to start a relationship with Sebastian, which brought a huge smile to his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Sam called, getting up out of his seat and making his way to the two people standing just behind the lunch table. Nobody had noticed them unlike Sam spoke up. They all turned to face the couple and huge grins appeared on their faces as they all got up and greeted them with hugs and giggles and smiles, besides Elliot and Blaine who stood back and watched.

"Missed me?" Rachel asked, taking her hand out of Finn's and hugging them all back. She peered over at Blaine who was stood behind Sam. "Come here, you." She said, walking over to him and bringing him into a tight hug. "I've missed you the most." She whispered.

Blaine's eyes filled up. God, it had been ages since he last saw Rachel, and Finn for that matter. "I've missed you, too." He told, pulling away and breathing in sharply, looking Rachel up and down, trying to figure out if she had changed at all, but she really hadn't. She was still the same old Rachel they all loved, most of the time.

"And who is this?" Rachel asked, pointing to the ginger kid stood next to Blaine.

Elliot's face scrunched up as he raised an eyebrow, "Elliot." He told, rolling his eyes as Rachel looked him up and down.

"Elliot moved here at the start of the year. He's in Glee club, too." Blaine added, laughing slightly at the way Elliot was staring at Rachel.

They all sat around the table and engaged in conversation about the year they'd spent apart, talking about New York and Rachel and Finn's new life. Blaine told them pretty much everything that had happened to him this year, too, leaving out the fact he and Sebastian were now together. Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem to care whether Rachel and Finn knew.

"Blaine's with Sebastian now, you know." Sam blurted out, shrugging his shoulders before he started picking at his food, a small smirk appearing on his face when he saw Rachel and Finn's mouths fall open slightly.

"Really, dude?" Finn asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well, you certainly have lowered your standards, haven't you?" Rachel scolded. Everyone else just sat around, feeling rather awkward, trying to focus on anything other than the conversation that was happening.

"Rachel…" Blaine started, sighing. "He makes me happy." He told in a sheepish voice, avoiding Rachel's glares.

"Dude, seriously. He's not exactly your type is he?" Finn shrugged, "Kurt was way more your type."

"Well, I'm not with Kurt, am I?" Blaine snapped. "I'm with Sebastian and I get you two might not have been totally on board with it, but there's no need to act this way." He rolled his eyes at Rachel and Finn's blank expressions, "Look, I'm gonna go. It was nice seeing you two again." He said coldly, getting up and walking away in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Sam asked, mainly to himself.

Elliot shot Sam a look before getting up. "I'm going to go see if Blaine's okay." He told, turning to Artie and Tina. "I'll see you later, okay?"

* * *

><p>When Elliot eventually caught up with Blaine, who was in the boy's toilets, he just hugged him for a minute, telling him everything was going to be okay. He really didn't want Blaine to feel like this on his last day at school, but knew the only way he'd feel better is if he was with Sebastian.<p>

"He's at school today, too, though and I'm not taking him away from the Warblers, not on their last day." Blaine told.

"Look, whatever, Sebastian would put you first no matter what, so call him. I'm pretty sure he'd rather spend today with you than anyone else." Elliot replied in a small voice, smiling slightly. "Just call him." Elliot added before hugging Blaine again and making his way back to the cafeteria.

Blaine knew Elliot was right, Sebastian would drop everything for Blaine, but he wasn't willing to ask him to do that, so instead he decided to go home and wait until Sebastian came to his. He grabbed his bag, stuffing his yearbook into it before making his way to his locker. Blaine had to empty it today, everything in that locker had to go home with him, all the memories of the year, everything. When he finished emptying it and putting everything into his bag, he took one last look down the halls of McKinley High, smiling slightly before making his way out of the doors for the last time.

His plan when he got home was to just take a nap and forget about Rachel and Finn's comments about his boyfriend, so that's exactly what he did. When he arrived home him flicked his shoes off and dropped his bag to the floor before making his way upstairs and flopping onto his bed. Blaine was asleep near enough as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he felt himself waking up, then tensed when he realised someone was in the bed with him, cuddled up to him, arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel the person's hot breath on the back of his neck. Blaine turned around to face the person and grinned when he saw Sebastian laid next to him, smiling at him. "It's about time you woke up." Sebastian laughed.<p>

"What time is it?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Half five." Sebastian replied after looking at his watch.

Blaine shuffled into a sitting position, back against the head of his bed, pulling Sebastian to sit up with him. Sebastian kissed Blaine's temple before placing his hand on Blaine's cheek, turning his head so they were facing each other. "Hi." He mumbled, before kissing Blaine fully on the lips making it last as long as possible before Blaine pulled away and smiled.

"Hi to you, too." He smiled.

"Let's do something tonight." Sebastian suggested as Blaine rested his head on his shoulder, playing with Sebastian's fingers.

"Hmm, like what?" Blaine replied in a small voice.

Sebastian shrugged slightly, "We should go out."

Blaine scoffed, "What? To Scandals?" Blaine chucked lightly.

"Well, why not?" Sebastian asked. "It was our last day at school, we should do something fun."

Blaine hesitated before answering, "Um, okay."

"How was your last day anyway?" Sebastian asked, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Um," Blaine tensed, not knowing how he should answer him. He didn't want to tell him about what Rachel and Finn had said, or that his day went from good to bad when it was supposed to be a good day all together. "It was okay." He managed.

Sebastian pulled away from Blaine and tilted his head to the side, eyeing Blaine who eventually looked up at him and forced a smile. "Just okay?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shrugged slightly, letting out a small, forced laugh. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well, I don't know. I would have liked you to tell me about your day." Sebastian rolled his eyes and Blaine just looked at him, indicating that he wasn't going to speak again, so Sebastian huffed before pushing Blaine down onto the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling Blaine's waist.

"Sebastian.." Blaine grunted as Sebastian pushed Blaine's hands to the bed and intertwined their fingers together. He lowered his head down towards Blaine's neck and pressed lazy kisses all the way down it, stopping at his collar bone and sucking at it slightly. Blaine let out a slight moan, tightening his grip around Sebastian's hands, which Sebastian responded to by kissing back up Blaine's neck and kissing along his jaw bone.

He then placed his lips on Blaine's, lingering there for a moment before kissing him passionately, slipping his tongue past Blaine's open mouth and massaging it against Blaine's. Blaine moaned again, he could feel his semi-hard on growing as Sebastian untangled their fingers and tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and then doing the same with his own. Blaine eyed Sebastian's naked top half before Sebastian started placing open mouth kisses down Blaine's torso, loving the noises that escaped Blaine's throat. He ran his hand through Sebastian's hair, tugging slightly as he felt his hard on throbbing. Sebastian was so hot, the way he made Blaine feel was indescribable. They'd never done anything like this before and Blaine was having a hard time figuring out why, hell, he was having a hard time thinking about anything other than Sebastian's mouth falling lower and lower.

Sebastian paused at the top of Blaine's trousers, running a single finger along the top before unzipping his zip and pulling them down to his ankles. He smirked at Blaine slightly, noticing how much Blaine wanted him, he cupped Blaine's length in one hand, rubbing slightly over his boxers as Blaine let out a loud moan. "Sebastian…" He breathed, tilting his head back slightly. Sebastian let out a low laugh before pulling his boxers down, releasing Blaine's hard cock. He grabbed at it again, pumping at it once, twice, three times, each time Blaine let out low moans. As Sebastian let go of Blaine's length he whimpered at the loss of contact and Sebastian smirked, placing both hands on Blaine's waist before lowering his mouth to the tip of Blaine's cock. He licked at the tip where pre-cum had formed before he took Blaine's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking up and down.

Blaine felt dizzy as he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. His back arched as Sebastian sucked harder, pressing him into the bed with his hands. Pleasure was going through the whole of Blaine's body, his toes curling slightly as he felt his stomach tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was pushed over the edge by Sebastian. "Sebastian, I'm gonna…" Was all Blaine could manage as Sebastian's tongue started licking up and down Blaine's length before taking it back into his mouth, sucking harder and harder, understanding that Blaine wasn't far off. After a few more moments of intense pleasure a low, loud moan escaped Blaine's throat as he felt himself coming, his orgasm taking over his whole body. Sebastian swallowed and sucked, riding out Blaine's orgasm with him as he heard Blaine moan his name a few times.

Sebastian kissed Blaine's softening cock before flopping down next to him on the bed, both of them panting slightly. "Well…" Sebastian sighed, turning to lie on his side and face Blaine, smiling slightly.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah." He breathed. Sebastian kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth before Blaine got up, kicking off his trousers and boxers completely. "I'm gonna get in the shower." He told before disappearing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine entered his bedroom Sebastian was looking at himself through the mirror, messing with his hair and in a different set of clothes. He turned to look at Blaine and smiled. "Hurry up, I still wanna go out." He winked and Blaine chuckled, before grabbing some clothes and heading back into the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.<p>

"Hurry up!" Sebastian shouted from the bedroom.

Blaine appeared in his bedroom once again, dressed in bright orange jeans and a black shirt with an orange bow tie on. "How do I look?" Blaine asked.

"Gorgeous as ever, boyfriend." Sebastian chuckled, walking over to Blaine and pulling him into his embrace, kissing his forehead.

"So you brought a change of clothes?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't say no." He winked again, pulling away and grabbing Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't plan on having smut in this chapter, I don't know why I just suddenly decided to put it there, but hey ho! I did rate it M and there was the reason for this! I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but this month has been the month with all my coursework deadlines, so I haven't really had chance to write it. It's shorter than normal, too, because I should be doing my Literature coursework right now, but I decided to give you a little something, because I'm nice like that :3 I promise I will start updating a lot more frequently soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's basically just Blaine and Sebastian being super cute.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at Scandals to find several drunken men dancing really badly, chucking their drinks about and just looking desperate and rather pathetic. Blaine couldn't understand why his boyfriend used to spend pretty much every night here, it wasn't exactly the best place to go. But tonight Blaine made an exception, because even though he didn't understand why Sebastian liked Scandals so much, he wanted to celebrate, and how could he say no?<p>

Sebastian made his way over to the bar, pulling Blaine along with me. He found two vacant stools and they both sat down, waiting for the bar tender to ask their order. When he eventually did Sebastian just ordered two beers, one for him and one for Blaine. He handed the man some money before taking a big gulp of his beer and then turning to face the dance floor, watching and rolling his eyes at the men trying to pull. Blaine sighed, he was already bored and just wanted to go home and have Sebastian all to himself, but he knew that wasn't happening tonight.

"Come on, dance with me." Sebastian said suddenly, turning to face Blaine and taking the drink out of his boyfriend's hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow and shook his head, before taking a glance at the dance floor and turning back to Sebastian to find him pouting slightly. "Don't be a bore. Dance with me." Sebastian didn't wait for Blaine to answer or roll his eyes again, he just grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up anyway. Blaine tried to protest, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it.

They reached the dance floor and Sebastian was dancing around Blaine, who just stood with his arms folded with a slight smirk on his face. "You look ridiculous." Blaine scoffed.

"Yeah, well so do you. You're stood on a dance floor and you're not even dancing." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear from behind him which sent a shiver down his spine. "Dance, Blaine." He added as he stood in front of Blaine and unfolded his arms for him. Blaine rolled his eyes once again, but laughed and grabbed Sebastian by the waist and kissed down his neck before looking into Sebastian's eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of heart beats before Blaine did actually start dancing which made Sebastian grin at him. "Finally" He mouthed as they lost themselves in the dance.

They danced through about three or four songs before Blaine declared that he needed to use the men's room. "I won't be long." He told as he walked away leaving Sebastian on his own. He danced for a few more moments before walking back over to the bar and taking a drink of his beer. It wasn't much fun being on his own in Scandals when he couldn't pull any guy he wanted, but he loved Blaine and nobody even came close to him. To be honest, Scandals just didn't look the way it used to. Before it was the place Sebastian could come to and just let loose, do whatever the Hell he wanted, but now as he looked around the room he couldn't really place what appealed to him so much before. Now he was in a relationship with Blaine, who he loved so much, it all seemed pathetic. Nothing compared to the relationship with Blaine and he honestly believed nothing ever would.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone speak behind him. "Haven't seen you in a while." The male called as he took the empty seat next to him. Sebastian sighed when he saw it was Lewis.

"Been busy." Sebastian told bluntly, avoiding eye contact. He really didn't want to be having a conversation with him right now, especially not when Blaine could come wandering back at any minute.

Lewis eyed Sebastian as he shuffled closer, placing a hand on his thigh which Sebastian jerked away from, glaring at him. "You weren't acting like this the last time I saw you." Lewis chuckled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying not to remember the night he'd spent with Lewis. Well that was probably the best night of his life, after having sex with Lewis of course, because that was the night he truly admitted to liking Blaine and now look at them. They were so happy and no one night stand was going to ruin that.

"Look, Lewis, things have changed since then, okay? It's not going to happen again, so just stop trying." Sebastian snapped.

Lewis raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly, he obviously wasn't taking anything Sebastian said or did seriously. "We'll see." He told as he moved in closer to Sebastian, resting his hand on Sebastian's thigh once again. They were face to face now, and Lewis was far too close for Sebastian's liking, but before he could pull away he heard someone clear their throat deliberately behind them and he knew full well he it was.

"Hi." Blaine called, pulling Sebastian away from Lewis and glaring at Sebastian before looking back to Lewis. "And who might you be?" Blaine asked, pretending not to know this was the guy Sebastian had, had sex with the night they got together.

Lewis chuckled again, that's all he seemed to do, could this guy not be serious for like one minute? "I'm sure you remember me." He told with smirk as he winked at Sebastian. "I know Sebastian over here certainly does."

Sebastian groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Guys, seriously. Let's just not do this, okay?" He pleaded, taking Blaine's hand in his. "Lewis, I'm sure you remember Blaine." Sebastian told, "We're together now, so like I said, you and me." He paused, signalling his finger from him to Lewis, "Never gonna happen."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at this as he tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand. He noticed Lewis wink at Sebastian before he walked away, he didn't even seem to care that Sebastian had said this, he was obviously too cocky to believe Sebastian wouldn't give in to him, but Blaine trusted him.

"Wanna go home?" Sebastian asked, kissing Blaine on the corner of the mouth. Blaine didn't have to answer he just smiled and pulled Sebastian out of his seat and they both made their way out of Scandals and back to Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>"Where you been?" Cooper asked as they both walked through the doors. Blaine jumped at this, not realising Cooper would be home.<p>

"Jesus, you scared me." Blaine told, closing the door behind him and Sebastian before flicking his shoes off and jumping onto the couch next to Cooper. Sebastian did the same, but sat on the one seater.

"You're usually out." Blaine stated.

"I know, little bro, but I wasn't feeling it tonight." Cooper told truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. "So, where you been?"

Blaine shuffled in his seat, propping his legs up on the couch. "Scandals." He told in a bored tone.

Sebastian chuckled at this which Cooper noticed and turned his attention to him, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He nearly got into a fight over me." Sebastian laughed and Blaine shot him a look.

"No, I didn't." Blaine scoffed. "He was just a dick." He added, folding his arms over his chest.

Cooper looked utterly confused. "Who?" He asked.

"Some guy Sebastian fucked." Blaine snapped, regretting it immediately as both Sebastian and Cooper stared at him. "Sorry." He mumbled, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them to find them both smirking slightly.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, B." Cooper told, laughing.

Sebastian nodded along, a bit too enthusiastically. "He's right, it really doesn't." Sebastian said in a mocking tone as he winked at Blaine.

"Yeah, alright, I get it." Blaine said, pouting a little as he looked at Sebastian, who caught his eyes and they locked on them for a few moments before Cooper spoke again.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." He told, getting up straight away and making his way up the stairs and into his room.

As soon as Cooper was gone Sebastian crawled onto the couch next to Blaine. They shuffled around slightly before they found a comfortable position in which Blaine's head was rested on Sebastian's chest, listening to his heart beat which to Blaine's surprise got faster as Blaine stroked Sebastian's stomach with his thumb. "I love you." Blaine mumbled as he pressed a single kiss on Sebastian's chest before laying back down on it.

"I know." Sebastian breathed. He didn't know why he didn't say it back, maybe it was because now Kurt was back he was scared of saying it again, just in case he got hurt. He believed Blaine didn't want Kurt back, but the way Kurt still affected him scared Sebastian more than he wanted it to. He knew they would always be something between the two, they were each other's firsts and that's always going to be special to Blaine. Kurt was always going to be special to Blaine in some way. Sebastian just hoped that right now Sebastian was the most special, most important, person in Blaine's life.

"I got you something the other day." Blaine told.

Sebastian was taken aback by this. His eyes widened and he let out a soft laugh. "You got me something?" He asked, realising it was a stupid question. "What did you get me?"

Blaine shot up before kissing Sebastian on the forehead. "I'll go get it. It's upstairs." He told and with that he made his way upstairs and retrieved the box that contained the bracelet he had gotten Sebastian the day he went shopping with Elliot. He smiled to himself slightly, before making his way back down stairs to find Sebastian sat up on the couch, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's kind of cheesy." Blaine admitted as he walked closer to Sebastian who stood up at the sound of Blaine's voice. Sebastian felt nervous and he didn't know why, but looking at the box in Blaine's hand made him even more nervous.

"Okay." Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What is it?"

Blaine smiled, passing the box to Sebastian. "Open it and find out." He told and he could feel himself turning red. He suddenly felt embarrassed, even though he had no reason to be. He watched Sebastian open the box as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You got me a bracelet?" Sebastian asked, not taking his eyes off the silver bracelet in his hands. "And it's engraved?" He added, studying the words. "_I just saw the rest of my life; you're in it."_

"Is it too much? It's too much, isn't it? I knew you wouldn't like it. I shouldn't have got you it, should I?" Blaine let out, panicking.

"Shut up, you goof." Sebastian laughed as he walked over to Blaine, bracelet still in hand, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and placing a small kiss on his forehead. "It's adorable." He told, smiling at Blaine who happily smiled back.

"Really?" Blaine beamed as he felt the butterflies in his stomach doing triple backflips.

"Yeah, really." Sebastian chuckled. "Do you mean it?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Do I mean what?" Blaine asked.

"This." He told, pulling away and waving the bracelet in Blaine's face. "Do you mean what it says?"

Blaine blushed, nodding his head and smiling. "Yes, I mean it."

"Good." Sebastian replied as he put the bracelet on his wrist before pushing Blaine back onto the couch with him. He was now laid on top of Blaine, smiling at the boy. "I love you, too." Sebastian stated.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even say anything." He laughed.

Sebastian kissed Blaine slowly, but passionately, trying to make it last as long as possible before he had to come up for air. He bit Blaine's bottom lip slightly before speaking again. "You said it earlier." Sebastian told, smiling at Blaine.

"Come on." Sebastian said, getting up off of Blaine and pulling him up with him. "Your beds a lot more comfortable than the couch." He winked and Blaine blushed, following him upstairs.

They reached Blaine's bedroom and Sebastian removed his top and trousers before jumping onto Blaine's bed and getting under the covers. "Hurry up." He spoke, eyeing Blaine who was just staring at him. Sebastian never failed to make Blaine nervous, it amazed him how Sebastian had such an affect on him that he could lose his train of thought or forget how to speak.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh before he, too, removed his top and trousers and got into bed with Sebastian and snuggled up beside him.

"I just saw the rest of my life; you're in it." Sebastian mumbled before he kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I'm holding that against you." Sebastian told before they fell asleep, cuddled up to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**I suck at updating, I know. I'm sorry, but here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"No, dad, don't call him." Kurt shouted at Burt from across the living room, hand on hips and scowling. There was no way he was letting his dad ring Blaine.<p>

"Why not?" Burt asked, phone in hand ready to press the little green button. "He might want to see you."

Kurt scoffed as he glared at his dad. "If he wanted to see me he would have called by now."

Burt let out a low laugh and shook his head. "He might not know you're back."

"Of course he knows I'm back." Kurt retorted sighing heavily. "Rachel and Finn are back and he's talked to them, obviously I came back with them." He shouted, arms flying in the air in frustration. "He knows that."

"Kurt, look, you don't know that he doesn't not want to see you. He might be scared and plus, I want to see him." Burt told with a slight shrug.

Kurt slumped his shoulders in defeat. He suddenly felt guilty. It was his fault that Blaine stopped calling, stopped talking to Burt and Carole, but he thought it was for the best. He hated that he ended things with Blaine and that he didn't fight for their relationship. How was he supposed to know they'd stop talking all together? Well, he should have known that, how else was Blaine supposed to get over Kurt if they still talked every day?

"Fine. Ring him, but I'm warning you he will not want to see me." Kurt told, falling onto the couch and sighing as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you and Sebastian better get your asses down here." Cooper shouted up from the bottom of the stairs. "You've been in bed all day. There's food down here." He added before walking back over to the kitchen.<p>

He still felt really bad about going to see Kurt and was trying to think of a way to make it up to Blaine, but he had no idea how. He went behind his brothers back, how are you supposed to make up for that? Even though Blaine said it was fine, Cooper knew full well it wasn't. He didn't need his big brother going to see his ex-boyfriend, especially know that Blaine was with Sebastian. Cooper sighed taking out the pizzas from the oven and cutting them into slices before placing them onto the table in the kitchen.

Cooper turned round to see Sebastian and Blaine walk into the kitchen, looking scruffy and rough. "Looking good boys." Cooper laughed before taking a seat at the table. "You planning on living in that bedroom all holiday?" He asked picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

Blaine chuckled before he and Sebastian took the seats across from Cooper. "We just felt like having a lazy day, that okay big brother?" Blaine asked with a stupidly big grin on his face.

"Of course it is, B. Just hope you're using protection." Cooper winked.

"Oh, my God! Cooper!" Blaine shouted as his eyes widened in shock. "Shut up." He added through gritted teeth.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh along with Cooper at Blaine's reaction. Blaine shot Sebastian a look and before he could say anything his phone started ringing.

"What?" Blaine gasped, looking down at the screen to see Burt's name.

"What's up?" Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian who just shrugged.

"It's Burt, erm, should I answer it?" Blaine asked looking from Sebastian to Cooper as his phone still carried on ringing.

Sebastian just shrugged, there was no way he was getting involved. He didn't want to say yes, because he knew that'd end up with Blaine going to see Burt and obviously Kurt, but he also didn't want to say no, because he had no right telling Blaine what he can and can't do. Plus, he didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend that was just not his style.

Cooper also shrugged, "It's up to you." He told before taking another bite of his pizza. Cooper could feel the tension and saw the look in Sebastian's eyes that told him Sebastian really didn't want Blaine to answer the phone.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, worry in his eyes before he sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered in a small voice, avoiding any eye contact with Sebastian and Cooper.

"_Blaine, hi. How are you_?" Burt asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm good, yeah, fine. How are you?" Blaine replied as he got up out of his seat and paced the kitchen floor, rubbing the back of his neck every now and again.

"_Yeah, we're all good_." Burt replied before there was a long pause. "_Look, Blaine, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the day with me and Carole?_" He added before looking over at Kurt who hadn't took his eyes off his dad since the phone call started. "_And Kurt_." He added quickly. Kurt sighed in frustration before flopping back onto the couch.

Blaine hesitated before he took a quick glance at Sebastian who was deep in conversation with Cooper, "Erm…" He paused again and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "When?" He asked, kicking himself mentally. He was stuck between going and not. He really didn't want to upset Sebastian, or see Kurt, but he did want to see Burt and Carole. He missed them so much.

"_Well are you free today?_" Burt asked.

"No, I, erm, no I'm busy today." Blaine replied.

"You can go if you want."

Blaine turned around to see Sebastian stood behind with a small, and not so convincing, smile on his face. Blaine's faced dropped a little, "Erm, Burt, I'll call you back, okay?" And with that he put the phone down and moved closer to Sebastian who was still staring with that small smile on his face.

"You haven't seen the guy in ages." Sebastian spoke as he shrugged his shoulders a little.

"I thought we were having a lazy day?" Blaine questioned in a small voice.

Sebastian sighed and moved closer to Blaine. Closing the gap, he wrapped his arms and Blaine's neck and kissed his forehead. "We can have lazy days whenever."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow. He knew Sebastian wasn't sure, of course Sebastian wasn't sure, he just knew he was trying to be a good boyfriend. But Blaine did miss Burt, he missed him a lot and he wanted to see him, he just didn't want to see Kurt, but knew full well Kurt would be there.

"Blaine, I'm sure." Sebastian retorted in a stern tone. "Just go." He added before he kissed Blaine on the forehead again and made his way back into the kitchen.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly and sighed before calling Burt back and letting him know he could so something, which Burt was extremely happy about.

"_Okay, good. We'll come pick you up in about half an hour._" Burt told before they said their goodbyes.

"I'm just going to go get ready. He's coming in half an hour." Blaine told his big brother and boyfriend before making his way upstairs, slightly worried and very nervous about the days event that was about to unfold.

When Blaine had disappeared upstairs Cooper turned to Sebastian, "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, eyeing Sebastian to see if his answer would be truthful.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian snapped as he shot a look towards Cooper who raised an eyebrow before throwing his hands up in defeat.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden knock at the door and Sebastian sighed, knowing full well it was Burt coming to pick Blaine up. He didn't want to show how bothered he was, because he had no right to be and he trusted Blaine more than he'd ever trusted anyone in his life. The only thing that really bothered Sebastian was that feeling in his gut like something bad would happen, like he'd lose Blaine if he spent the day with Kurt. Just like old times.<p>

"I'll get it." Cooper told, edging towards the door.

He opened the door to see a smiling Burt standing in front of him. Cooper felt awkward and he didn't know why, it wasn't like he had anything to feel awkward about. Well, maybe it was because Blaine's current boyfriend was sat in the kitchen and he was about to ask Blaine's ex-boyfriend's dad if he wanted to come in and wait for Blaine. He shook his head slightly removing these thoughts and trying to act natural and calm. "Come on in. I'll just go get him for you."

Burt smiled, "Thanks." They both walked into the house and Cooper shut the door behind them both before moving towards the bottom of the stairs to shout his little brother down.

Burt walked further into the house and noticed Sebastian sat at the kitchen table looking rather awkward and out of place, he shot the younger boy a small, an uncertain smile, before turning away and making his way into the living room where he sat on the couch and waited for Blaine to come downstairs.

"He won't be long." Cooper told, before sitting down next to him, leaving Sebastian alone in the kitchen. "So, how you been?" He asked with a smile.

Burt cleared his throat a little, "I've been good thanks. What about you?"

"Yeah, you know, all's good." He replied and then they both grew silent. Burt looked around the living room trying to avoid eye contact. He was more than relieved when Blaine came downstairs.

"I'm ready." He called from behind Cooper and Burt and they both turned round to smile. "I'll just go, um, I'm just gonna go say bye to Sebastian." Blaine mumbled. He walked into the kitchen leaving Cooper still sat on the couch and Burt stood at the door, waiting.

"Have fun." Sebastian said with no emotion in his tone, and not really meaning it at all, when he saw Blaine appear in the kitchen. Sebastian didn't make any effort to get up and talk to Blaine, he just looked at him before turning his attention back to the top of the table.

"Sebastian…" Blaine started, walking over towards him and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Look at me." Blaine pressed, moving his hand to cup Sebastian's face and moving it so they were eye to eye. "It's just one day."

Sebastian scoffed and turned his head to the side. "I hope so." He mumbled. He hated feeling like this, like a silly schoolgirl who had a crush and was jealous every time he spoke to someone else. This was not the way Sebastian Smythe wanted to be. So he cleared his throat, looked up at Blaine and pulled him into a kiss. A hungry and passionate kiss, a kiss he knew Blaine wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Blaine fell into the kiss and moaned slightly as Sebastian squeezed Blaine's ass a little before pulling away. "Like I said, have fun." He told with a smirk.

Blaine let out a low laugh, "Yeah. I'll see you later." He replied and then moved into the living room and said his goodbyes to Cooper before going out to the car with Burt.

Blaine suddenly felt nervous when he saw his ex-boyfriend sat in the back seat of the car. He swallowed harshly before opening the car door and getting into the car awkwardly. This is going to be a long day. He thought to himself as he put on his seat belt, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Carole could sense the awkward tension in the back seat so decided to start up a conversation with Blaine as Burt drove to the restaurant where they would be spending most of their day. "So, Julliard, huh? That's pretty impressive. Bet you're happy about that." She spoke in her usual warm voice that Blaine had missed so much and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm over the moon. I'm really excited, but I'm nervous as well. Like really nervous." Blaine told with a low laugh. He forgot how easy it was to talk to Carole and this was nice. It was really nice, forgetting the fact the guy who broke his heart was sat next to him, it was probably going to be a nice day.

The conversation between Carole and Blaine flowed throughout the car journey with Burt interjecting his opinion every now and again, but Kurt stayed quiet next to Blaine, smiling at several things within the conversation and just listening to his ex-boyfriend and his parents getting along so well. Kurt felt a pang of pain in his chest, this was how it was supposed to be. The four of them, and sometimes Finn and Rachel, having days out and just being happy together, but he ruined that. He ruined it all, because he was being selfish and stupid.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Indian restaurant about half an hour later and the four of them climbed out of the car and made their way into the building. It looked nice inside, rather posh and well furnished. The walls were a light red with white stripes and the lightening was dim, but not too dim. Burt told the host his name and they followed the man to a table for four at the other end of the restaurant. Blaine sat next to Burt and across from Kurt, leaving Carole next to Kurt and across from Burt. Blaine suddenly felt awkward again, it felt like a double date and that was not okay. He suddenly thought of Sebastian and felt really guilty.<p>

Their waiter took their drink order before leaving them to decide what they were all going to have to eat. Silence built up around the four of them as they all sat studying their menus. Burt was the first one to break the silence, "So what's everyone having?" He asked closing his menu. "I'm going to have a Chicken Rogan Josh, pilau rice and a cheese and garlic naan."

Kurt smiled at his dad before shrugging. "I don't know yet."

"You say this and then you'll end up just ordering a Korma." Blaine spoke without even realising what he was saying and then all eyes were on him. Kurt's eyes were the widest and a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Blaine suddenly felt really uncomfortable, clearing his throat he looked back down at his menu trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Carole smiled to herself, remembering how Kurt and Blaine use come home from their dates and bicker about silly little things that had happened before Blaine would kiss Kurt on the mouth slightly to shut him up. Their relationship was good, it was more than good. Everyone was convinced they'd get married and live happily ever after, even Carole and Burt who missed Blaine probably just as much as he missed them.

Eventually they all ordered their meals. Kurt did just order a Chicken Korma, like Blaine said he would, with chips, Carole ordered a Chicken Bhuna with chips and Blaine also ordered a Rogan Josh, however his was Lamb. He shared a garlic naan with Carole, too. After Blaine's comment about Kurt ordering a Korma the conversation started to flow and he finally felt less tense and awkward about the whole situation as they swapped stories about what had been happening in their lives. Blaine and Kurt didn't really interact with one another throughout the meal, they barely even looked at each other. Well, not they knew of anyway. Kurt would glance at Blaine whenever he wasn't looking and Blaine would do the same to Kurt. The conversations were mostly led by Carole who made everything seem that little bit easier.

"I'm just going to nip to the little boy's room." Blaine told when everyone had finished their meal.

"Yeah, sure, okay, kid." Burt replied as Blaine got up and made his way to the men's toilet. Kurt watched him walk away, never taking his eyes off him until he disappeared behind the door. He sighed heavily and shook his head a little, which Burt caught sight of. "You okay, bud?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Fine, dad." Kurt replied in a way that proved he was not fine.

Carole flashed her warm smile at Kurt before placing a comforting hand on his thigh and squeezing it slightly before removing it. "It's okay." She told in a quiet voice.

"Do you think this was the best idea?" Kurt asked, directing his question to his father who pulled him a confused look. He sighed before rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know how I'm supposed to act around him." Kurt admitted.

Burt sighed, he never wanted to make Kurt feel uncomfortable or awkward, he just wanted to see Blaine. He knew Kurt and Carole wanted to see him, too, but now he was thinking maybe it wasn't for the best. He hoped Kurt and Blaine would strike up a conversation and everything would go back to normal, obviously that was just wishful thinking.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Burt told with a genuine concern in his eyes. "I just didn't think. We just miss him, that's all."

"I know, dad. It's okay." Kurt told with a small smile. "I miss him, too." He added looking down at the table and sighing.

It was silent between the three until Blaine came back. "So, does anyone want dessert?" Burt asked, trying to act like everything was normal.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Carole told and Kurt and Blaine agreed.

"I'll just get the cheque then." Burt stated, calling the waiter over.

Burt paid for the four of them, however Blaine did try to protest and pay for his own, but Burt wasn't having any of it. "I've always paid for you, I'm not about to stop now." Burt told with a grin on his face and Blaine just shrugged his shoulders in defeat and told him thank you as they got up and made their way back to the car.

"It's been nice seeing you." Burt told Blaine as they jumped into the car.

"Yeah, it really has." Carole added as the four of them put on their seat belts. "Don't be a stranger." She continued as they drove away from the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"You may as well move in." Cooper joked as he sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.<p>

Sebastian shuffled to sit up from his laying position, kicking Cooper slightly as he sat up against the head of the bed. "I just didn't want to go home."

"You know Blaine's not going to leave you, right?" Cooper asked.

Sebastian sighed, why must people insist on bringing this up? Why must people insist on talking about feelings? It just wasn't his scene and he certainly didn't think it was Cooper's. "Of course he's not. Nobody in their right mind would." He joked, trying to laugh, but nothing came out.

Cooper raised an eyebrow at Sebastian before sighing a little, "Sebastian, seriously…" Cooper started, but Sebastian didn't let him finish.

He shot his hand up to silence Cooper, rude and totally not called for, but he didn't like where the conversation was going. "No, Cooper. Stop." He told, dropping his hand and getting up out of the bed. "I'm fine, Blaine's fine, we're fine, okay?"

Cooper was about to press the matter even further, but was interrupted by the front door slamming shut up and Blaine shouting, "Anyone home?"

"We'll finish this later." Cooper warned Sebastian before slipping out of the bedroom and downstairs to his brother.

He heard Blaine groan and flop onto the couch. Blaine looked adorable laid on the couch, looking stressed and tired. "What's up, B? Your day out not go well?"

"No, it's not that." Blaine told sitting up before Cooper came and sat down next to him. "Well, it is. I mean, it was okay." He paused. "It was nice." He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "It was nice seeing Burt and Carole." Blaine muffled into his hands, shaking his head. "And Kurt." He admitted quietly.

Cooper sighed heavily. "Look, Sebastian's upstairs, so maybe now it's the best time to talk about this."

Blaine looked up at Cooper who had a small smile on his face. "Yeah, okay." He agreed, standing up. "This doesn't mean I want Kurt back though, you know?" Blaine asked, looking at his brother with a worried stare.

"I know." Cooper replied, smiling at him. He watched his brother make his way upstairs before sighing and flopping back onto the couch. He rubbed his eyes and let out a low groan. "Oh, Blaine. I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me, okay? I just need a little drama is all. And more drama will come from Lewis, as well. It's not going to be all lovey dovey between Seblaine for a while. Well, maybe a little. I like angst and arguments and drama, so that's what you're going to get. Just to warn you. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, look at that. Two chapters in the space of two days. You should thank Lena **_(.com)_** for that, I promised her I'd update today, so here it is! For the people who said they like drama, I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter. I actually quite like this chapter, to be honest. I liked writing it, so yay!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Blaine's day out with Burt, Carole and Kurt and all he could think about was Kurt. Everything made his mind go back to Kurt. Colours, food, words, phrases, everything. It was really starting to annoy him and he couldn't do anything about it. Sebastian was even starting to get annoyed with his moods. He felt guilty every time he was with Sebastian, because all he could think about was Kurt and how they used to be. But he didn't want Kurt, he <em>really<em> didn't want Kurt, he wanted Sebastian and he was scared he'd lose him.

The week went by slow and the only people he'd seen were Sebastian and Cooper. Cooper was constantly worrying about him and fussing over him, telling him everything was going to be okay, but how did Cooper know? He wasn't in this position, he didn't know what was going through Blaine's mind. Blaine knew he was annoying Cooper and Sebastian, just as much as he was annoying himself. Every time Sebastian asked what was wrong he'd just shrug and say he was fine.

"Blaine, you're not fine!" Sebastian snapped one evening whilst they were laid on the couch together with the TV on, not really watching it.

"I am." Blaine mumbled back against Sebastian's chest.

There was a loud sigh from Sebastian and he moved Blaine off him and then sat up himself. "You've been weird for about four days now, Blaine." He told nipping the bridge of his nose.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, "Sebastian, I'm fine."

There was a long silence between the two as Blaine's mind drifted to Kurt again. He was getting really sick of this now. He didn't want Kurt to be in his every thought, it was driving him insane. He looked over at Sebastian to see him gritting his teeth in annoyance. Blaine edged closer to Sebastian and took his hands in his, which made Sebastian look up at him and Blaine gave him a half smile. "I'm okay, Sebastian, really."

Sebastian dropped his head slightly before looking up at Blaine and staring into his eyes. "I know you well enough to know you're not fine and you're lying to me right now." Blaine sighed and shut his eyes tightly, wishing this conversation would end. "Blaine, I'm not stupid, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You've been acting weird since you saw Kurt." He told bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine tried to protest, but Sebastian cut him off. "Look, whatever, I know it's about Kurt. It's always about Kurt." He snapped, removing his hands from Blaine's.

Blaine knew this conversation was going to end badly and he didn't know what to say to give Sebastian peace of mind, because he was right. Kurt was always there. Sebastian stood up and started playing with the bracelet Blaine got him, which he never takes off, before sighing heavily and looking down at Blaine before walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Blaine asked, standing up and facing him.

"Home." And with that Sebastian walked out and slammed the door behind him.

This week just wasn't going well at all. Blaine was supposed to be having fun and being with his boyfriend before he left to go to Juilliard and he hadn't even heard from Sebastian for three days and the fact it was Friday together worried Blaine so much. He couldn't lose Sebastian, not after everything they'd been through. Sebastian was the one who was there for him when no-one else was and now because Kurt was back everything was going to shit.

Blaine strolled downstairs to be greeted by a cheery Cooper Friday morning. "Feeling any better, B?" Cooper asked and Blaine sat in one of the seats around the kitchen table.

"Still haven't heard for Sebastian." Blaine groaned, feeling like the worst boyfriend ever.

Cooper's mouth formed a small, sad smile at his brother's words as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay, you know?"

"You keep saying that Coop, but it doesn't feel like that right now." Blaine stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Cooper was stuck, he didn't know what to say. It was easier when Blaine was little, because he didn't really know about all the shit that happens when you get older so when your big brother says everything's going to be okay, it normal is. But now Blaine had his own mind and knew that life sometimes sucked, and that it didn't always get better. He knew that things happen even when you try and prevent them from happening. Blaine was starting to feel like this wouldn't get better and Sebastian wouldn't want to stay with him. Why would he? He'd always had people, men and women, falling at his feet and now he's in a relationship with some guy who can't stop thinking about his ex? That didn't make sense and Blaine knew Sebastian would probably realise he didn't need to be in this relationship anymore, not when he could have anyone he wanted.

"Just call him." Cooper said before he left for work.

Blaine said goodbye to his brother before he made his way back upstairs and into his bedroom, taking his phone from his bed side table and scrolling down to Sebastian's name. He didn't really feel up to talking, he didn't know how Sebastian would act or what he'd say and he really didn't want another argument. Blaine hated arguing with Sebastian, like _really_ hated it. Instead he chose the easy road and typed out a text.

Sebastian lay in his bed staring at his ceiling, checking his phone every five minutes hoping to see a message from Blaine, but there was nothing. He wasn't going to be the one to cave first though, as much as it was killing him not talking to Blaine, he wasn't in the wrong, Blaine was. He flopped over onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow, he was annoyed and stressed and this is when he'd normally go out and fuck some random guy, but he couldn't. And it wasn't like Blaine was giving him sex, not that he minded as much as he thought he would. He didn't want to rush Blaine or make him feel uncomfortable, but he really missed sex.

He decided to get a shower to try and relax himself from the stressful world of his sad love life. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes before getting in and closing the shower curtain. Warm droplets of water hit his body, calming his muscles. The way his thoughts were all over the place were the only things annoying him, but he couldn't exactly shut them off, not when there was nothing but the noise of water droplets hitting the shower floor. Sebastian stayed in the shower for about fifty minutes, just thinking. He wandered how he'd turned into someone who waited around for some boy, he would have never done that before he met Blaine. Why was Blaine so different from the rest and why did Blaine have to think about his goddamn ex-boyfriend all the fucking time?

Sebastian groaned out in frustration, maybe a shower wasn't the best idea. So with that he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way back into his bedroom and fell onto his bed, sighing. What was he supposed to do now? Before he was with Blaine he'd be going out and fucking random guys, but even doing what he'd normally did now he was in a relationship, he still couldn't do, because they were in the middle of an argument. So what, he'd just have to stay in and have no life because his boyfriend won't talk to him?

"When did I become such a loser?" Sebastian mumbled to himself as he shut his eyes. A few minutes passed of dead silence and then his phone started vibrating indicating he had a message, hopefully from Blaine. Sebastian sat up and looked at his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw Blaine's name.

**Blaine Anderson: (1:04pm)  
><strong>Are you still mad at me?

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the fact Blaine had actually used an emoticon, he was so adorable sometimes. But the chuckle soon disappeared when he read the words again. Not even a sorry? Surely there should be an apology there for thinking about his ex-boyfriend every time they were together and then lying about it. Obviously Blaine didn't think so.

So he sent a quick reply back.

_Still thinking about Kurt? – Sebastian._

He didn't have to wait long until Blaine's reply came through.

_I'll take that as a yes – Blaine._

Sebastian groaned as he read the words, did Blaine not realise what he was saying? God, he could be so clueless sometimes.

_Same. – Sebastian._

_What do you mean 'same'? – Blaine._

_You've just told me you're still thinking about Kurt without even realising it. –Sebastian._

_I don't want to do this via texts, Sebastian. – Blaine._

_Well, you were the one to text me first. – Sebastian._

Sebastian was getting pretty annoyed now. How could Blaine be being such an idiot? Does he not remember Kurt broke his heart? Made him miserable for God knows how long? Yet his every thought was still on him. Why couldn't his every thought be about Sebastian or at least a couple of them? Sebastian realised his was jealous of Kurt. Kurt fucking Hummel. Since when was Sebastian jealous of anyone? What was Blaine doing to him?

_I hate fighting with you. – Blaine._

Sebastian felt a pang of pain in his chest when he read those words, he hated it, too, but he wasn't in the wrong and he was too stubborn to be the first one to try and fix it. He looked down at his wrist and read the words engraved on the bracelet. _I just saw the rest of my life; you're in it_.

_I hate fighting with you, too, Blaine, but you've got to see it from my point of view. Every time I've been with you this week your thoughts have been with Kurt. Do you not see how wrong that is? If you want Kurt back, fine, just don't drag me along for the ride. – Sebastian. _

"Fuck it." Sebastian stated, chucking his phone on the bed and getting changed. He wasn't going to sit in all day and night, pissed off at his idiot boyfriend, so he decided he'd go out, start his night early. He was planning on getting stupidly drunk. He knew Scandal's would be open, it never shuts.

His phone vibrated again, he sighed knowing it was Blaine and wondered what he could possibly want to say. He read the text message and sighed, shoving his phone into his jean pocket before slipping on some shoes and making his way out.

Sebastian reached Scandal's, wasting no time at all he wandered into the pub and ordered himself a beer. Scandal's was full, like always, of desperate and needy men. Mainly old men who had been in the closest their whole life, there were a few people Sebastian's age, but none that he would ever think about cheating on Blaine with. Even though Blaine was obviously still so in love with his ex-boyfriend.

Sebastian gulped down half of his beer as he looked around the dance floor. He didn't even know why he was here, it wasn't like he could do anything with anyone, but he'd always come here when he felt like he needed to get away, so he was staying put.

Five beers late Sebastian was starting to feel a bit tipsy and he really needed the toilet. He made his way to the men's room, stumbling a little. He entered the toilets and was welcomed by the sound of two men fucking in one of the stalls. "Great" He mumbled to himself as he went into a vacant stall and did his business, still hearing the two men groan and moan as they rode out their orgasms. He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

He could hear the two men panting in one of the stalls and he chuckled slightly as one of the men came out looking rather embarrassed. "Have fun?" Sebastian smirked as the man turned pink and made his way out and back onto the dance floor. Sebastian chuckled again and shook his head as he dried his hands.

"I'm always up for another round." The other man said as he came out of the stall, looking particularly proud of himself.

Sebastian recognised the voice. Of course it was Lewis, who else would it be other than the guy who didn't seem to leave him alone? Sebastian turned to face Lewis and raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head. "I'm alright." Sebastian told.

"You sure?" Lewis asked, walking closer to Sebastian and stopping dead in front of him. "We do have pretty good sex, Sebastian Smythe." He told, rubbing a finger up and down Sebastian's waist, making him shudder a little.

Sebastian edged away a little so there was no contact between the two. "I said no." He snapped at him as his back hit the wall. The beer was really starting to get to him now and he didn't know if he could trust himself alone with Lewis, because he did have to admit when they had sex it was pretty great and he did miss sex.

"You're boyfriend doesn't need to know." Lewis told with a seductive tone to his voice as he moved closer and closer.

God, this boy just doesn't give up, does he? Sebastian thought to himself as Lewis was stood in front of him again, only this time a lot closer. Their chests were almost touching and Sebastian could feel Lewis' hot breath against his face. This was dangerous, but Sebastian couldn't seem to pull himself away.

"You know you want me." Lewis smirked as he moved his lips to Sebastian's neck and kissed him on it once. "Just tell me to stop." Lewis chuckled, kissing down his neck, but Sebastian couldn't tell him to stop, even though he knew this was wrong he couldn't speak and he couldn't physically push him away.

Lewis looked up into Sebastian's eyes before he gripped Sebastian's wrists and shoved them against the wall above Sebastian's head, the silver bracelet, Blaine had gotten him, hit the wall and made a low clanging sound which brought Sebastian back to reality. He removed himself for Lewis' grip and pushed him away slightly. "Lewis, I said no." He snapped before shoving past Lewis and making his way out into the cool breeze.

Sebastian groaned his frustration as he punched the brick wall. "Fucking hell." He shouted as pain shot through his hand. "Idiot!" He cried out to himself as he sat down on a nearby bench. He sighed heavily and took out his phone, going to the last message Blaine had sent him. _Read the words on the bracelet_. That's all he text back.

"Read the words on the bracelet." Sebastian scoffed as he looked down at the silver bracelet. What the fuck was happening to him? Why did Blaine have to mean so much to him?

Cooper wandered into Blaine's bedroom, hoping his little brother was feeling a little bit better. He hated seeing Blaine like this, it was happening far too much these days. Cooper just wanted his carefree baby brother back who was constantly happy and saw the good in everything, but heart break changes a person. It breaks them and sometimes it's hard to get their old self back.

"You feeling any better?" Cooper asked as he walked into Blaine's bedroom to find him laid on his bed, eyes wide open looking up at the white ceiling that he had been staring at since he sent the last text to Sebastian wondering why he hadn't text back.

"I had another argument with Sebastian." Blaine told, not moving a muscle as Cooper went and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "Through texts." He added as he scoffed at the thought. "How lame is that?"

Cooper let out a low chuckle. "Pretty lame." He admitted. "You two just need to sort your shit out."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "But Kurt…" He trailed off. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. He wished Kurt would have just stayed in New York.

Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shin and squeezed it. "You need to pick who you want to be with Blaine, you can't keep doing this to Sebastian."

"I don't want Kurt!" Blaine snapped and it was true, he didn't want Kurt. Why would he when he had Sebastian?

"Are you sure?" Cooper quizzed raising a questioning eyebrow indicating he didn't think his brother was being truthful to him or himself.

"Cooper…" Blaine started as he sat up and looked at his brother with a serious facial expression. "I'm sure. I want Sebastian." He told as he shut his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he noticed Cooper had an envelope in his hand. "What's that?" Blaine asked, looking rather confused.

Cooper shrugged, "Dunno, B. I haven't opened it. It's got your name on it." He told as he passed him the letter.

"Oh." Blaine said as he looked at the hand writing. "Kurt."

"What?" Cooper asked.

"It's Kurt's hand writing." Blaine told as he started to open the envelope.

"I'll leave you to it then." Cooper stated as he walked towards the door. "Be careful, Blaine." Cooper said as he turned to look at his brother who just waved a hand. "I'm serious, B. You need to be careful, these are people's feelings."

Blaine looked up at Cooper and smiled a little. "I know, okay? But it's not like I need to pick anyone. There's no choice. I want Sebastian. I love him, Coop."

"Don't let him go, then." Cooper said as he walked out of Blaine's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Blaine sighed before he read over the words Kurt had written, tears threatening to fall, but he wouldn't cry, not over Kurt. Not again. This was spiralling out of control and Blaine felt his heart beat get faster. He had no idea what he was doing, not since Kurt had come back into his life, anyway. Blaine finished reading the letter and sighed as a single tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away quickly and put the letter on his bed side table.

The words on the paper ran through Blaine's mind. Every word. Every sentence. It was hard reading those words, knowing if Kurt had sent this letter when he actually wrote it they would probably still be together.

"This can't be happening." Blaine whispered to himself.

His phone started ringing and Sebastian's name came up, which made Blaine suddenly feel guilty and he hadn't even done anything. He answered the phone straight away.

"Hello?"

"_I'm coming round._" Sebastian told, sounding pretty drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Blaine asked as he got up and paced his floor. His thoughts flying everywhere.

"_A bit._" Sebastian mumbled. "_I'm still coming round_."

"You think that's a good idea?" Blaine replied. It's not that he didn't want to see Sebastian, it was just that he did sound very drunk and knew they'd probably argue again.

"_Why is Kurt there?_" Sebastian retorted.

"What?" Blaine snapped. "Of course he isn't, you idiot." Blaine stated through gritted teeth. Sebastian was a nightmare sometimes.

"_What's the problem then?_" Sebastian scoffed.

"Fine. Come round then." Blaine told, wishing they weren't going through this and that everything was okay.

"_I am._" Sebastian chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Blaine replied and with that Sebastian put the phone down.

Ten minutes later Sebastian appeared in Blaine's bedroom doorway, looking rough and tired and very drunk. Blaine got up off his bed and stood next to it awkwardly, not knowing what to say to him. The silence got too much for Sebastian and he let out a low laugh.

"Just gonna stand there all night?" Sebastian asked as he walked further into Blaine's bedroom.

"No." Blaine mumbled as he sat back down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sebastian, I _really_, really hate fighting with you."

Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was staring at him with big eyes. He sighed as he went and sat down next to Blaine on the bed. "I know." He replied.

"Sebastian, I love you and I need us to be okay." Blaine told as he grabbed one of Sebastian's hand, but Sebastian pulled away and sighed. "What?" Blaine asked, getting annoyed again.

"Blaine…" Sebastian started, looking into Blaine's eyes and feeling guilty as Hell. "Lewis." He said, looking down so he didn't have to look into Blaine's eyes again.

Blaine's stomach dropped as he heard _his_ name. He knew Sebastian getting drunk would end badly, but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect him to go off and fuck some guy. "Really?" Blaine retorted through gritted teeth, standing up and flinging his arms around in anger. "You fucked him?"

Sebastian's head shot up to see Blaine looking seriously pissed. "No, God no, Blaine. I didn't fuck him." Sebastian told, but Blaine didn't seem to believe him.

"What? So you just kissed him? Tossed him off? Sucked him off? What?" Blaine shouted. "And you're getting on at me from thinking of Kurt?" Blaine scoffed. "At least I'm not acting on it."

Blaine regretted those words so much when he saw the pain in Sebastian's eyes. However, the pain was quickly replaced by anger. "Are you being fucking serious right now?" Sebastian yelled as he too stood up. "Go act on it then, Blaine. If you want Kurt, fucking go to him."

Blaine stood with his mouth half open in surprise. He couldn't believe why Sebastian thought he still wanted Kurt, but he had given him every reason to believe this.

"I, I don't want Kurt." Blaine told in a small voice. "I want you."

"Yeah, of course you do." Sebastian snapped as he gripped the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down, however it was proving rather difficult when he noticed a letter on Blaine's bed side table with Kurt's name at the end. He sighed heavily and picked it up.

"Sebastian, that's not, that's not what it looks like." Blaine told as he tried to grab it off Sebastian, but he moved away reading over the words.

There was a long silence between the two as Sebastian read over the words from Kurt to Blaine. When he finished reading it he looked up at Blaine and started laughing, a sarcastic laugh that made Blaine cringe.

"Oh, really? Because this looks like a love letter from your ex-boyfriend." Sebastian chuckled, feeling like an absolute idiot.

"It's not a love letter, Sebastian!" Blaine shouted. "It's nothing."

Sebastian scoffed at his words, throwing the paper onto his bed. "If it's nothing then why do you still have it?"

Blaine shook his head. He hated this, hated arguing with Sebastian, hated feeling like he was going to lose him. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. "I only just got it today."

"Oh." Sebastian said as he nodded his head like he had just figured everything out. "So, what? Kurt _was_ here?"

Blaine's eyes widened at the question as he felt tears threatening to fall. "No, Sebastian. How could you think that?"

Silence grew between the two as Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. This conversation wasn't helping, it wasn't going to end well and Sebastian knew they had a lot to work out, but right now he couldn't even look at him. He was too angry, too annoyed and too drunk to carry on this argument. He just wanted sleep.

"I'm gonna go." Sebastian told as he walked over to the door. "Let me know when you've decided who you want."

"Sebastian, I want you." Blaine called as he rushed over to Sebastian and grabbed his arm. "I want you." He repeated when Sebastian looked at him.

Sebastian just shook his head in response before looking down at the wrists where his bracelet lived. He sighed, and took it off handing it to Blaine.

"No. Don't take it off." Blaine pleaded. "Please." He begged as the first tear fell down his cheek.

Sebastian sighed, looking everywhere apart from Blaine's eyes. "I'm gonna go, now." Sebastian said as he put the bracelet on Blaine's desk. Looking at Blaine, who looked like he was about to burst out crying, he sighed and shut the door behind him, leaving Blaine alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating the letter now, as a seperate chapter, so y'all can read it!<strong>


	15. Kurt's letter

Blaine,

It's been a month since we split up and I'm feeling pretty lost without you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or who I'm supposed to be. Everything was so much clearer with you, everything seemed so simple. It was me and you, just us, facing the world together and now I've lost the most important person in my life and I don't know how to fix it. You won't reply to my texts, you ignore my calls and e-mails and I feel like this is my last hope to get you to listen to me. But you'll probably just rip it up when you see who it's from.

I never stopped loving you, Blaine, and I never will. You were, no, you are my first love and I can't just forget about you. I thought that actually letting you go would make it easier for me, it was selfish, I know, but I was hurting and I was missing you. I needed to see you and I couldn't so I thought if we weren't together, it'd stop and I'd eventually get over you. I was wrong, so wrong. I need you more than ever; I need to see your face, those perfect, innocent eyes. I need to feel your breath against mine, kiss those perfect lips, I need to hear your angelic voice and fall asleep in your arms again.

I hate that it was me who tore us apart, who gave up on us and I regret it so much. I can't do this without you, I can't be me without you. You saved me, not just once, but every day. I need you back, Blaine, more than I've ever needed anything in my life and I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much and I will fight for you for the rest of my life. I don't want this to be it, this to be us really over, because I don't think my heart could take it.

Blaine Anderson, I know it's going to be a while before you forgive me or even trust me again, that is if you're willing to give us another go, but I want you to know I am going to try and make it up to you, every day. I need you to know how sorry I am and how much I love you, because I will never stop loving you. You changed my world and I owe so much.

I love you, always and forever. Please forgive me.

Kurt.


	16. Chapter 15

**There's not really any Seblaine in the chapter, but this chapter is still relevant, so yes enjoy. Also, It has Klaine in it... I'm sorry, but 'I Have Nothing' was making it hard for me to think of anything other than Klaine, but don't worry it's nothing too bad and Seblaine is still endgame.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's head was spinning as he woke up the next morning. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but snapped them back shut when the light attacked them. "Fucking hell." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Getting drunk last night was probably not the best idea he's ever had, he felt like he was going to vomit and the pounding in his head was not helping.<p>

All sorts of thoughts were flying through his head, he couldn't really remember much from last night, but he knew he'd eventually remember things and most likely regret them. He sighed heavily as he tried to open his eyes again, this time succeeding. As he moved into a sitting up position, back resting against the head board, he looked around his bedroom and the whole room seemed to be spinning. He really regretted drinking so much last night, but most of all he wished he could remember at least one thing he had done or said, he just couldn't. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and started to read through his texts to see if he had stupidly text anyone while he was drunk and to his surprise he hadn't, not even Blaine. The last text from Blaine was 'Read the words on the bracelet'. He smiled a little to himself, before looking down at his wrist and finding it empty. His eyes widened as he looked around his room to see if he could find it.

"Fuck." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeated as he remembered Lewis from last night. Memories of the bathroom incident came flooding back, then he remembered being at Blaine's. "Fucking hell." He cried, getting angrier at himself. He remembered everything, his fight with Blaine, the shouting, the swearing, the crying and him giving the bracelet back to his boyfriend. Could he call him boyfriend? Were they still together? Did Blaine hate him? He couldn't stop his mind from racing as he checked his missed calls. Nope, none from Blaine. Blaine hadn't tried to contact him. He was in deep shit and he had no idea how to make anything up to anyone. He wasn't the type. What was he supposed to do? Just say sorry and hope everything was forgiven or did he have to do some big gesture to prove how sorry he was? God, he was shit at stuff like this. He had no idea where to start. Not a fucking clue.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Cooper called from the bottom of the stairs. "Elliot's here." He added.<p>

Blaine groaned, rolling over in his bed before getting up and making himself look a little bit more presentable. As he sat back down on his bed, Elliot walked in with that smile on his face. The one that was supposed to be happy and cheery, but had so much concern in it, Blaine wanted to throw him out of his room.

"Hi." Elliot said walking over towards Blaine and sitting on the bed next to him. There were a few minutes of silence as Blaine eyed Elliot up, who still had the fricking smile on his face. "You okay?" He asked as he stroked Blaine's thigh slightly.

"Oh, my god, Elliot!" Blaine retorted. "Nobody's died, I'm okay. It was just an argument."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at his best friend, chuckling slightly. "Well after the phone call last night…"

"Oh, shut up." Blaine bit back, throwing a pillow at him. "I was upset, okay?"

"Upset?" Elliot laughed, "That is an understatement."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Elliot who was still laughing slightly. The phone call with Blaine last night was about an hour long and all Blaine was talking about was Sebastian and how he was an idiot and that he was probably going to lose him, because he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend. Elliot found it rather assuming, he didn't want to be mean by telling Blaine this, but it was so obvious how much Sebastian loved Blaine. One argument over Kurt wasn't going to end them and Blaine was acting like it was the end of the word, like nothing else mattered and he had nothing to live for. Sometimes that boy could be such a drama queen.

"Look, just call him. Tell him you love him and tell him to stop being such an idiot and come and get the Goddamn bracelet back." Elliot said with a smile on his face, shoving Blaine back on the bed.

Blaine groaned at his words as he fell back on the bed, shutting his eyes. "If only it was that easy."

"It _is_ that easy." Elliot replied, laying down next to Blaine. "You could even do it via text, if you really wanted to. I mean you argue via –"

"Oh, my God!" Blaine whined, shoving Elliot's shoulder. "You are actually no help, what are you doing here?"

Elliot laughed, before scoffing and placing his hand on his heart. "I am deeply offended." He told in his best sarcastic voice. "I've come all the way over here to make sure you're okay and this is how you treat me." He added.

Blaine looked over at him with narrow eyes and all Elliot could do was wink at him. "Shut up, you goof." Blaine told. "I'll be honest, you have cheered me up a little." He added with a bright smile.

"Good. It's what I'm here for." Elliot replied, looking pleased with himself. "Anyway, come on, get dressed, we're going out."

"What?" Blaine moaned. "I don't wanna."

"Tough." Elliot told, getting up off the bed. "Get up. Get dressed. Make yourself look pretty."

"Why though?"

"Because, Blaine Anderson, Tina and Artie miss you, so we are going to spend the day at Tina's watching films and eating junk food and it'll be fun, okay?" He told with a smirk. "Now get up." He ordered as he started to walk towards the door. "I'll meet you downstairs. Do not be long." He warned as he walked out of Blaine's bedroom, shutting the door and making his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Blaine soon arrived at Tina's house after Elliot practically dragged him out of the house, with a little help from Cooper. Elliot knocked on the door three times and they stood waiting patiently for Tina to come greet them. She opened the door with a big grin on her face. "Blaine! Hi." She beamed, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you, how have you been?"<p>

Blaine smiled back and greeted the hug happily, he pulled away and shrugged a little. "Yeah, I'm alright." He told as he and Elliot both walked into the house and Tina shut the door behind them.

"Sam and Artie are in the living room picking some films to watch and I'm just making popcorn and getting snacks for us." Tina told still smiling as she walked back into the kitchen and carried on doing what she was doing.

"You didn't tell me Sam was here." Blaine shot at Elliot, glaring as he sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry." Elliot replied, biting his lip. "I knew you wouldn't come if he was here and we wanted you to come."

Blaine sighed, walking into the kitchen to go help Tina with anything she needed. He was so annoyed, because Sam and him had never really seen eye to eye and Sam was always so snappy and funny with Blaine, especially about the whole Sebastian and Kurt thing and he was scared that if Tina or Artie brought up his relationship with Sebastian everything would get awkward again and he just wanted to have a nice night in with some friends and forget about it. Sam was a pain in the ass, but if he could be civil with Blaine, then Blaine would be civil back. But only if.

"Need any help?" Blaine asked as he arrived at the kitchen area.

"You could grab some drinks and bring them in for me." Tina told with a small smile. "Thanks." She added as Blaine grabbed some drinks and they both made their way into the living room where Artie, Elliot and Sam were sat.

Blaine placed the drinks on the coffee table in the middle of the room and caught Sam's glare at him. _Great, he's already being a dick_. Blaine thought to himself as he sat down next to Elliot and Tina sat down next to Sam, who was still staring at him. Blaine felt uneasy, he didn't understand why Sam was glaring at him so much. Had he done something wrong or was Sam just being a total dick?

"So, what films are we watching?" Tina asked when she felt the awkward tension brewing between Sam and Blaine. Tina had never really understood why they didn't get on. It was a mystery, she was pretty sure they didn't even understand why they didn't get on, either.

"Harry Potter." Sam stated, finally removing his gaze from Blaine and smiling at Tina who politely smiled back.

"Great." Blaine replied, rubbing his hands together. "I love Harry Potter." He wasn't going to be funny with Sam, he didn't know why they had to be at each other's throats all the time, so he decided he'd try and make things okay. Try and have small talk and maybe ease their way into being okay with one another.

"Do you love Kurt as well?" Sam retorted.

Blaine shot a look over at Sam. "Why have you always got to be a dick with me?" He asked, clenching his fists. "What have I ever done wrong to you?"

Sam chuckled a sarcastic laugh. "Just a question." He stated, throwing his hands up in defence.

Artie, Tina and Elliot all just sat back awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. They never did when Sam and Blaine were having one of their little things, so they just let them get on with it. It was over pretty soon normally anyway.

"It's always 'just a question' with you." Blaine shot back. "You don't need to bring Kurt up every time we're in the same room. I'm with Sebastian now, okay?"

"I heard you're having a little rough patch." Sam replied quickly.

Blaine glared over at Elliot who mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to him. "We're fine, actually." Blaine lied looking back over at Sam. He felt himself become angrier.

"You can't have Kurt back and now you're having trouble with Sebastian. Doesn't seem to be going too well for you, does it?" Sam smirked.

Blaine could feel his heart beat in his chest as he felt anger overwhelming him. He never really got angry that much. It took a hell of a lot to make him this angry, but Sam knew how to piss him off and he'd been pissing him off a lot lately. Who was he to judge Blaine and tell him what he wanted and who he can't have?

"I don't want Kurt back." Blaine retorted through gritted teeth.

"He's probably fucking Puck again as we speak." Sam snapped back.

Artie's eyes widened as he looked from Elliot to Tina with worry and concern in his eyes. "Shit." Elliot mumbled to himself.

Blaine shook his head slightly, his eyes widening as he processed what Sam had just said. There was a long, awkward silence in the room, nobody knew what to say or do. Everyone had known about this, but decided to keep it from Blaine and the longer they kept it from him, the harder it got to actually tell him about what had happened between Puck and Kurt and for Sam to tell him this way was out of order.

"Wh-what?" Blaine managed to choke out. He was more shocked than anything. Puck and Kurt? What? When? It didn't make sense. Was Puck even gay? When had it happened? There were so many thoughts running through Blaine's head at the very moment, but he couldn't find the words to ask any questions.

Sam looked smug and Blaine just wanted to wipe that look off his face and from the look in Elliot's eyes he wanted to do the exact same thing.

"Blaine…" Tina started, but didn't know how to finish. She didn't know what to say, really, because she had no idea what Blaine was thinking.

"Leave him, Tina. He said he doesn't want Kurt back, so why should he care?" Sam said, turning to face her slightly.

"What have you got against Blaine?" Tina snapped and everyone looked at her in shock. Tina never got angry with anyone. "What has he ever done to you? You are constantly belittling him and make him feel like shit about Kurt _and_ Sebastian. What is your problem?" She shouted, feeling herself get angry. She had had enough of Sam and all his bullshit.

Sam's mouth was half open in surprise and shock. "Erm…" Sam stuttered, rolling his eyes around the room.

"Exactly, you have to reason to act the way you do." Tina added in a much calmer tone this time. "And to tell him about Puck and Kurt in this way was so not fair."

"Wait." Blaine butted in, finally coming out of his initial shock. "You," He started looking around the room at everyone, "All knew?" He asked, looking kind of hurt.

"We're sorry, Blaine." Artie said in his most sincere voice. "We just didn't know how to tell you."

"Did you know, as well?" Blaine asked directing the question at his best friend who was sat in silence, trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

"Mate, I'm sorry. Really." He answered, taking a glance at his hurt best friend before looking away again. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Blaine cleared his throat, standing up and walking towards the door. "Thanks for inviting me, but I'm gonna go." He told as he walked out of the door and closed it harshly behind him. Things just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kurt shouted. "Why would you do that?"<p>

"I thought he deserved to see it." Burt told with a shrug.

Kurt sighed. "No! I can't believe you sometimes. He was never supposed to see that letter, otherwise I would have sent it!" Kurt snapped.

Kurt had written that letter to Blaine just after a month of them splitting up, hoping they'd get back together, hoping everything would be okay again. He knew he didn't deserve that chance from Blaine, because he had broken his heart, he had ended it for a selfish reason. There was no way Blaine would ever forgive him, but he needed to know, so he was going to send the letter as a last resort, but when he found out Blaine had been spending a lot of time with Sebastian he decided not to send it.

Blaine and Sebastian had always had some kind of connection and when Kurt heard about them becoming actual friends he knew it was only a matter of time before they became a couple. Kurt did sometimes wonder why he still didn't send the letter to try and fight for what he wanted, but in the back of his mind a voice was telling him it was over and now it always would be, because Sebastian was in his life. Sure, Kurt could have put up a fight and tried to get him back, but he was here, in New York, and Sebastian was there. There in Ohio with Blaine, somewhere Kurt couldn't be. Sebastian was there for Blaine, something Kurt wasn't. It was hard for Kurt to let Blaine go, but he knew it was for the best. And it was, because now he was happy and with Sebastian.

"Look, bud, Blaine needs to know how much you regret what you did –"

"No, Dad!" Kurt interrupted. "He does not. He's with _Sebastian_. He _wants_ to be with Sebastian. You have no right to try and split them up."

Burt looked at Kurt in shock. "I'm not trying to split them up." He told.

"Well whatever you're trying to do, just stop." Kurt snapped. "Please." He pleaded, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked.

"To sort this out." And with that the door was slammed loudly and Burt was left alone in the house.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden knock at the door and Cooper jumped, scaring himself. "Jesus Christ." He mumbled as he wandered over to the door and answered it.<p>

"Kurt?"

It was Kurt. What was Kurt doing here? Oh, God, this cannot be good.

"Hi." Kurt replied in a small voice, kicking the floor lightly with one foot. "Is, erm, is Blaine in?" He asked, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Cooper. Even though they'd had coffee together, this seemed to be awfully awkward.

"He's out at the minute." Cooper answered. "Why?" He asked, drawing out the question.

Kurt finally met Cooper's gaze. "I need to talk to him."

"Oh." There was a long pause before Cooper spoke again. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't –"

Kurt was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind them, he snapped his head round to see Blaine stood behind them looking pissed off.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, trying to smile, but he face just couldn't seem to form one.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he shoved past Kurt and Cooper before dropping falling down onto the sofa.

"Does that mean I can come in?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cooper looked at him confused and shrugged. "Erm, just come in?" He told, although it sounded more like a question. "I'll just be upstairs if you need me." Cooper stated awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay." He mumbled to himself before shutting the door and leaving them to it.

"Blai –"

"You had sex with Puck?" Blaine snapped, standing up and turning to face Kurt who was staring at Blaine with wide eyes and his mouth half open.

"I – it, erm…" Kurt stuttered. What the hell was he supposed to say? "How, did you, you know –"

"Find out?" Blaine scoffed. "Sam kindly told me." He said sarcastically.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say.

There was a heavy silence between the couple which was broken by Blaine laughing.

"What's, what's funny?" Kurt asked, looking more confused than ever.

"This. Us." Blaine simply stated, signalling between the two of them. He sighed heavily, all humour now leaving the room. "Kurt, I can't do this." He told, his voice sounded worn out and broken.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, walking around the couch, edging closer to Blaine.

"You being back in my life. I just, I can't do it." Blaine sounded completely broke and defeated.

Kurt could feel his eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to fall. Seeing Blaine so broken and knowing it was his entire fault gave a pang of pain in his chest. "I'm sorry." Kurt choked out causing Blaine to look into those eyes he'd missed so much.

"There's so much I need to know, so many questions I want answering, but I don't know if I'm ready to hear the answers." Blaine admitted as he sat down on the couch, head in hands, sighing loudly.

"When did you have sex with Puck?" Blaine finally asked, removing his head from his hands and staring at Kurt who sighed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Erm, a couple of months after we split up." Kurt told quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on Blaine.

"You move on quick." Blaine mumbled. God, he had no right to be jealous, he was with Sebastian. Why did this matter?

"Blaine…" Kurt said in a sympathetic voice.

"Why?" He asked, ignoring the way Kurt was looking at him.

"Because I was drunk and I still hated myself for ending it with you." Something in Kurt's voice made Blaine want to just kiss him and make all the bad stuff go away, but then he remembered Sebastian and how much he loved him, how much he was missing him, how much he hated arguing with him and how much he needed him in his life.

"Why have you only just sent that letter?" The questions were falling out of Blaine's mouth before he even had chance to think about what he was saying.

"I didn't." Kurt sighed and continued before Blaine could interrupt and start saying he was obviously lying, because he had it upstairs. "It was my dad." He added quickly.

Blaine just nodded. "Do you miss me?" This question came out in one breath and Blaine immediately regretted it. He didn't want to know either way, because both ways would suck.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine cut him off. "In fact, don't answer that."

"Blaine, just listen to me for one minute, please." Kurt practically begged, grabbing one of Blaine's hands and holding it in his tightly, stroking his thumb.

"Yes, I miss you. No, don't interrupt." Kurt added when he saw Blaine's mouth open slightly. "But I also love you, so I just want you to be happy. I want what's best for you." He told with a small smile. "And I've been told you're pretty damn happy with Sebastian." The tears he'd been holding back so well started to fall. This was them finally ending everything, face to face. Kurt was finally going to let Blaine go and it hurt like hell.

"You deserve the best, Blaine Anderson." He choked out through his endless tears. "I mean it, so this is me saying goodbye. This is me finally walking away. I don't want me to affect your life in any way, I don't want you to hate me more than you already do, Blaine."

"I don't hate you." Blaine spoke quietly and that's when Kurt realised he was crying, too. "Jesus, Kurt, I could never hate you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's words. "Oh, thank God. I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me, Blaine."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Fucking hell, this is hard."

"Tell me about it." Kurt agreed, still smiling. "I should go, before it gets even harder."

Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry for everything." He told as Blaine hugged him back tightly.

"This is for the best, though, right? Don't walk away if it isn't." Blaine whispered as they pulled away.

"It's for the best." Kurt smiled as they both stood up and made their way to the door.

"For the best." Blaine smiled back, opening the door for Kurt.

"Shit." Kurt swore under his breath. This cannot be good. Sebastian was stood at Blaine's door one hand still in the air looking like he was about to knock on the door.

Blaine turned to see his boyfriend stood there staring at him and Kurt with hurt in his eyes. Sebastian's hand dropped down beside his waist. "Whatever." He snapped before walking away ignoring Blaine shout him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me, okay? I will try and update tomorrow and if not tomorrow I will update it Sunday!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't know. I had two different plans for the chapter and changed my mind about billion times which is why I didn't update yesterday. I hope it's okay, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three days ago Sebastian witnessed Kurt at Blaine's. Three days ago Sebastian gave up all hope. Three days ago was the last time he was sober. Why did Blaine have such an effect on him and his life? The way Blaine looked at him, touched him, talked to him, it made Sebastian feel amazing, made him feel wanted, so how can someone who can make him feel so good also make him feel so bad? He needed Blaine in his life, but it seemed to him that Blaine needed Kurt in his. The first time Sebastian had ever let his walls down, let someone in and gave him his heart it turned to shit. This is why Sebastian Smythe never had relationships, this is why he slept around. One night stands were all he needed, but even now when he felt like his relationship was over and there were so many men he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to how he was. There was no way he could go back to being a slut who just slept around, because he was so scared of getting hurt, because now he'd been hurt by the one person he loves more than anyone, he knows how it feels, but the feeling before that. The feeling of being loved, of being wanted and needed was so much better than any one night stand with some random strangers.<p>

It was Tuesday morning and Sebastian woke up with a hangover from Hell and all he wanted to do was shower, so he made his way into his bathroom and turned on the hot water before stripping off his boxers and getting in. He closed the shower curtain, head still pounding, but the warm water droplets hitting his body made him feel a little bit better. As he cleaned his body and his hair all he could think about was Blaine and Kurt stood next to Blaine. All he could think about was Blaine and Kurt together. That's all he'd been thinking about for the past three days. Why did Kurt have to come back? Why did Blaine have to see him? Why did Blaine have to let him in his house? Sebastian was jealous of Kurt. That's what the bottom line was, he was totally and completely jealous of Kurt Hummel. Not because he wanted to be like him, but because he obviously had everything Sebastian wanted.

About half an hour passed and Sebastian was getting frustrated with his thoughts so he got out of the shower and dried himself changing into some brown jeans and a green t-shirt. He decided to check his phone has he hadn't looked at it since Saturday, he couldn't bring himself to do it in case he saw a message from Blaine he really didn't want to. He grabbed his phone from his top drawer and made his way over to his bed and dropped down on it, shuffling into a better position. Unlocking his phone he saw that he had six messages and three missed calls. All the missed calls were from Blaine and he sighed heavily feeling worried. He had one message from Tina and Cooper and four from Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: (Saturday, 10:34pm)  
><strong>Sebastian, will you please come back?

**Blaine Anderson: (Sunday, 01:22am)**  
>Please, Sebastian. I'm going crazy here. Ring me. Text me. Anything. Just please, I'm sorry. Let me explain. I love you.<p>

**Coop Anderson: (Sunday, 10:30am)**  
>Stop ignoring my little brother. Stop being an idiot and get your ass to ours.<p>

**Tina Cohen: (Sunday, 5:07pm)  
><strong>Sebastian Smythe, will you please stop ignoring your boyfriend? Get in touch with him, let him explain and stop being an idiot.

**Blaine Anderson: (Monday, 6:36pm)  
><strong>This is getting ridiculous, Seb. Will you please just let me explain and if you still want to carry on ignoring me, then fine. Just talk to me.

**Blaine Anderson: (Tuesday, 5:44am)  
><strong>If you're not at mine by three today I'm coming to yours. I'm sick of this. I love you and you're being an idiot.

Sebastian groaned chucking his phone to the bottom of his bed and curling up on his bed, closing his eyes. The fact he has trust issues was not helping. He wanted to trust Blaine, God, he did trust Blaine. He thought he did anyway and he knew he was acting like a complete idiot, but he couldn't face Blaine. He'd been hurt twice now, because of Blaine and Kurt. How was that fair? He didn't want to get hurt anymore and he thought if he went back to Blaine he would get hurt again, because of Kurt, because Kurt was obviously still in Blaine's life. Kurt was his first love and Sebastian knew you never forget your first love. This fact made it even harder for Sebastian, because his first love was Blaine.

He sighed again, sitting up and picking his phone up. He wanted to text Blaine back, but he didn't know what to say. There was nothing he wanted to say right now, nothing he could say, so he text Blaine back simply saying '_Don't come round, I'll talk to you when I'm ready_.' It seemed cruel, but he couldn't talk to Blaine when he had nothing to say and he was still feeling betrayed by him, so wasn't it better to leave it until he was actually ready so they'd have a better chance? He thought so and if Blaine still tried to come round he'd just simply ignore him. Childish, yes, but he really couldn't care less right now.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Blaine groaned reading the text he'd just received from his boyfriend. "Elliot." He whined. "Why is he such an idiot?"<p>

They were both laid on Blaine's bed, watching a film. Elliot had his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine had realised walking out the other day was a bit immature and he had no right to be mad at any of them, well expect maybe Sam, but that's because he was a dick. So he rang Elliot as soon as Kurt left to apologise and they'd been inseparable ever since.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked turning around so they were no face to face. He had a small smile on his lips as he asked, hoping it was about Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Blaine sighed before reading out the message causing Elliot to frown a little. "Why is he being like this?" Blaine wondered, putting his phone down.

"Don't worry, Blaine." Elliot told, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Blaine was so thankful he had a best friend like Elliot. He honestly had no idea what he'd do without him, he'd be completely lost. Yes, he had Cooper and Cooper would always be in his life, but there are just some things you need a friend for and Elliot was that friend.

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a warm smile on his face. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too." Elliot beamed. Even though they'd had some rocky patches and their fair share of arguments and disagreements, Elliot knew that they'd be friends for a bloody long time. They could get through everything as long as they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Cooper barged into Blaine's room causing Blaine and Elliot to sit up in shock. "Jesus Christ!" Blaine cried, his hand over his heart. "You're scared me." He added, throwing a pillow at Cooper who caught it and smirked, throwing it back. That's when Elliot noticed Cooper had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist. Yes, Elliot was completely straight, he liked girls, but right now he also liked Cooper. He'd never seen Cooper's body, he'd always appreciated he was a good looking man, but then again so was Blaine, but seeing Cooper half naked gave Elliot thoughts he really didn't want. Cooper was the guy he'd talk about girls with for hours on end, but he couldn't help finding Cooper seriously attractive right now. He had to remove his eyes from Cooper's perfectly toned body before it became obvious he was in fact staring at his best friend's older brother.

"Has Sebastian got in touch?" Cooper asked as he looked at himself in Blaine's mirror, flexing his muscles and pouting. God, he was vain and Elliot was having trouble keeping his eyes from drifting towards the older man.

"I really can't have a serious conversation with you when you're doing that." Blaine laughed, this only made Cooper do it more. "Seriously, Coop, stop." He told inbetween laughs as he cast a glance over at Elliot who looked awkward.

"Sorry. Talk." Cooper replied, moving away from the mirror and standing at the bottom of his bed, just in Elliot's line of view. Why did Cooper have to look so hot when he just got out of the shower?

"He told me not to come round and that he'd talk to me when he's ready, so now all I can do is wait." Blaine told, shrugging his shoulders. It was true, what else could he possibly do? If he went round he would probably just piss Sebastian off even more and that wouldn't have been good for either of them.

"He'll come round, B, don't worry about it." Cooper told and he genuinely did believe Sebastian would eventually come round and talk to Blaine and they'd be okay, he wasn't just saying it to make his little brother feel better and to be honest he was rooting for them.

"I hope so." Blaine smiled at his brother. Elliot and Cooper were all he needed right now, well he also needed Sebastian, but that would just have to wait until he was ready to forgive Blaine and move on from this.

"You're quiet, Ell." Cooper said, moving his eyes to look over at Elliot who was sitting uncomfortably next to Blaine, minding his own business and avoiding eye contract with Cooper.

"Huh?" Elliot mumbled, finally looking up to face Cooper when he heard his name, well his nickname, although Cooper had never even called him 'Ell' before. "What? Sorry." He said quietly.

"Dude, seriously, you're acting weird." Cooper told with a small chuckle. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep fine." Elliot told quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erm, okay." Cooper replied, raising an eyebrow at Blaine who shrugged. "Anyway, I need to go get changed." He added walking towards the door. "Also, I'm off out tonight, B."

"Use protection." Blaine told in a stern tone, but was obviously meant in a joking way. Cooper just laughed and waved an hand at his brother before retreating from the room.

Blain turned his attention to Elliot who caught his gaze and smiled. "What?" Elliot asked when Blaine narrowed his eyebrows at his best friend.

"You are disgusting." Blaine said, hitting his shoulder.

"What? What did I do?" Elliot asked, rubbing where Blaine had just hit. "Also, no need to hit me."

"You were totally checking Cooper out then." Blaine told in a hushed voice causing Elliot to look away from him and blush a little. "Oh, my god! You actually were." Blaine added in a louder voice this time.

"N-no, no I wasn't." Elliot lied, glaring at Blaine. "I'm straight." He added.

Blaine chuckled a little at this. "So what?"

"Blaine." Elliot warned, getting up from the bed and walking towards the chair and sitting down on that, opening up the laptop trying to distract himself.

"Elliot, you were totally checking him out. Straight or not." Blaine teased.

"Will you shut up?" Elliot snapped. "He might hear you." He added in a hushed tone looking towards the door.

Blaine burst into laughter. "Oh, god. This is too funny." He told through his fits of laughter. Elliot felt like a complete idiot, he didn't even like boys, he liked girls, but Cooper. Well, Cooper was Cooper and straight or not anyone would fancy him.

"Okay, we're not talking about this anymore." Elliot retorted, closing the laptop, because it wasn't like he was doing anything on it. Blaine still continued to laugh and Elliot felt his cheek turn red, he hated feeling embarrassed.

"So then," Blaine started after he finally controlled his laughter. "How long you had a crush on our Coop?" He teased, walking over to Elliot and poking him in the sides as he asked.

Elliot tried to shove him away, but it was proving very difficult. "I don't have a crush on him."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you sure? Maybe you've been hanging around with your gay best friend too much and I've rubbed off on you." He joked.

"I'm not gay, Blaine." Elliot replied, grabbing Blaine's hands to stop him from acting immature and poking him. "Cooper's just… _Really_ good looking." He finally admitted, looking away from Blaine.

"You're too adorable." Blaine laughed. "Also, this has cheered me up so much, so thanks for that."

"Sure, it's what best friends are for." Elliot told in a sarcastic voice which made Blaine smirk at him.

Blaine let it go after that, but he did still find it amusing. They spent the rest of the day watching films in Blaine's room and eating junk food. Days like these were what Blaine was going to miss the most, lazy days in with his best friend, nothing could beat it. Moving to New York was a massive step for Blaine and everything big in his life for the past year Elliot had been there with him and now he would be leaving and Elliot would be staying here in Ohio. The day he was leaving was getting closer and closer and he was getting more nervous as the days past. Not only was he nervous about leaving and leaving his best friend and brother behind, but now he had to worry if his relationship was going to make it, they'd had so much shit thrown at them and even if they did make it through this, Blaine didn't know if they'd be able to survive a long distant relationship and he really didn't want history to repeat itself. There was no way he'd be able to go through all that again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had spent the day in the house doing absolutely nothing. Well, actually he'd spent the day laying on his couch, just thinking. So many thoughts were running through his mind and he was getting pretty sick of it. He kept wondering what he could say to Blaine, or what Blaine would say to him. He wondered if they'd be okay and if they'd be able to get back on track. The only thing he wanted right now was to be able to kiss Blaine and tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, to go round there and be the bigger man. His promise to Blaine that he wouldn't give up on them like Kurt did ran through his mind and the guilt set in.<p>

He couldn't handle his thoughts anymore and the increasing guilt that he felt, so he did what he did best and got drunk. Another day being drunk wasn't going to hurt anyone, he just needed to forget about everything just for one more day and he'd sort it all out tomorrow. Drinking by his self was pretty pathetic and he knew it was, but what else was there to do? He couldn't bring himself to face Blaine just yet and the rest of the Warblers were either on holiday with their family or checking out flats in the city they were going to college in, so he had no-one.

Blaine hadn't text him back, which he took as a bad sign, that maybe he was even more pissed off with him now, and with the alcohol and emotions mixing together he picked up his phone and dialled Blaine's number. It rang and it rang, but there was no answer which made Sebastian rather frustrated. He didn't know why he was trying to ring him anyway, he still wasn't ready to talk to him, but he just assumed the alcohol disagreed with him. When the tone dialled for him to leave a message he hesitated for a few moments before finding his voice.

"Erm… Really don't know why I'm ringing you. This was stupid, yeah, really stupid. We shouldn't fight, but Kurt. God, Kurt. Why do you still love him so much? You said, well you wrote, that you saw me in your future." Sebastian let out a low chuckle at this, a sarcastic chuckle that escaped his throat before he could stop it. "You sure you weren't thinking of Kurt?" The first tear Sebastian had ever shed over Blaine left his right eye as he tried to hold it back, he sighed heavily causing a shaky breath to leave him. "No, this was stupid. Still not ready to talk to you." And with that Sebastian hung up and chucked his phone to the floor.

Tears started falling from his eyes and he couldn't control them, he couldn't stop himself for crying. He'd been holding them back for too long and now he didn't care, he needed to cry, he needed to let it all out and he was so glad Blaine couldn't see him right now. He didn't want to seem weak, although that's what he was. He was weak, but only because of Blaine, because of the way he felt about Blaine. Love was a dangerous thing and he'd promised himself he'd never fall in love, but then Blaine came along and he had no control over it. No control over falling for the guy that he believed was perfect for him, but if Blaine was perfect for him wouldn't they be okay? Wouldn't they be able to overcome anything? To be honest, he didn't know.

He wondered if Kurt and Blaine had had this many problems when they were together or if everything was okay all the time. _Of course they were always okay_. Sebastian thought to himself as he dropped to his couch and closed his eyes, gripping the bridge of his nose as he tried to stop himself for crying, but he still couldn't and a loud sob escaped his throat. He hated this, hated crying over Blaine, he just wanted everything to be okay again Ringing Blaine was stupid, he knew he wasn't ready to talk to him yet, he knew it would end badly. Well, he didn't even talk to Blaine, it was just his answering machine and look how that ended, there was no way Sebastian could face Blaine any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I just really love Elliot, even though he is my own character. Also, don't ask me where the whole Elliot finding Cooper super hot came from, it just happened and I don't know why, but hey ho!<strong>

**Also just to let you guys know I have absolutely no idea how long I am planning on writing this fic for or how many chapters there will be, it'll end when it ends. When I do finally end it though, I will start writing a sequel, because I've really enjoyed writing this and I love Seblaine! **


	18. Chapter 17

**I owe you guys like the biggest apology, _ever_. I realise it's been like what, two months? God, I suck. I actually suck. But I had all my exams that I wanted to get out of the way and then I just had a serious case of writers block and everything I wrote was horrible. To be honest I don't really like this chapter. I've had it written for about a week and I tried to make it better, but I failed. Honestly, it's probably not worth the wait, at all, but I promise I will get better! I just need inspiration and I kind of don't have any at the minute because I kind of hate Glee.**

**I'll stop talking now. I hope you enjoy it and again I apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to update, but look on the bright side, my exams are done with and hopefully I pass them all and it's almost summer, so lots of free time for me to write and finish this story.**

**One last thing, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with Cooper and Elliot.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is like the tenth voice mail I've left you, will you just ring me back already? It's been three days and I haven't heard from you." Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just really miss you, Sebastian and I love you. Okay? I love <em>you<em>. Ring me back, soon, please."

Blaine put his phone into his pocket before looking up to see Cooper smiling at him, that sad smile that people only used when they felt sorry for you. Blaine had seen that smile on Cooper's face far too many times in the last three days. Sure, he and Sebastian weren't talking, but he didn't need people feeling sorry for him, he'd had enough of that from his break up with Kurt. All he wanted was to have a good time and be okay. There was too much drama in Blaine's life, involving boys and it was really starting to piss him off.

In a few weeks he'd be leaving for New York, he'd finally be able to leave this place and start his life over. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe getting away from all the boy drama here would be a good thing for him, away from Sebastian, who clearly wasn't going to be talking to Blaine anytime soon. Blaine had tried to talk to Sebastian, leaving him voicemails and texting him all hours of the day, but there was no reply. Nothing at all and Blaine had no idea what was going on in Sebastian's life, he could be doing God knows what with God knows who. Maybe he shouldn't think like this, because it just made him paranoid, but he couldn't help it, he was scared of losing him and thoughts just popped into his mind, he had no control over them.

"Stop looking at me like that, Coop." Blaine frowned as he sat down on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Sorry." Cooper shrugged, sitting down next to Blaine. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay." _Once Sebastian stops being stubborn and talks to me. _"We should go out."

Cooper raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Go out? As in like, go out to get drunk out?"

"Yes." Blaine grinned, well he tried to, it was more like a half smile really. "Come on, please." Blaine added when he saw Cooper shake his head.

"Why?"

"Because Cooper, my boyfriend is an ass and I miss hanging out with you. Plus, I'm leaving for Julliard soon and we won't see each other much." Blaine pouted, pulling the Julliard card was sure to work.

Cooper chucked, shoving Blaine on the shoulder slightly. "Fine! Okay? Let's go out."

This time Blaine actually did grin, jumping up off the couch and making his way upstairs to get ready. "Ring Elliot and ask him to come out, too." Blaine shouted back down to his brother as he walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Cooper laughed, picking up his brother's phone and rang Elliot, after four rings Elliot picked up.

"_Hey, Blaine. What's up?"_

"It's Cooper."

"_Oh?"_ Elliot's heart dropped to his ass. _Oh, God, Blaine's told him, shit_. "_What's up?"_

"Me and Blaine were just wondering if you wanted to come out with us?" Cooper asked, pacing the room floor.

"_Why are you ringing?"_ Elliot blurted out. He just didn't understand why Cooper was ringing him, on Blaine's phone. Why didn't Blaine ring him?

"Charming." Cooper laughed. "He went upstairs to get ready and told me to ring you. So you coming or not?"

Elliot groaned slightly when he heard Cooper's laugh from the other end of the phone. Why was everything Cooper did so attractive to Elliot these days? He wasn't gay. He cleared his throat, hoping Cooper didn't hear him groan. "_Yeah, can do. I'll, um, get ready now and come to yours_."

"Cool, see you soon, El." Cooper beamed.

There was the nickname again. "_See you_." Elliot replied before he hung up and made his way into his bedroom to get ready. Cooper did the same after chucking Blaine's phone onto the couch. Not realising that Blaine had just got a message.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and both boys groaned in their bedrooms as they were still getting ready. "B, get it." Cooper shouted as he messed with his hair in the mirror.<p>

"Why me?" Blaine called back as he applied more gel to his hair. He didn't know why he was wearing gel tonight. It was probably because Sebastian liked his hair to run free and he was being childish.

"He's _your_ friend." Cooper shot back.

"Yeah, but he fancies you." Blaine muttered to himself before he groaned knowing that he'd better go answer, because at this rate nobody would answer it and Elliot would be left outside until they were ready.

Elliot grinned widely when Blaine opened the door before he strolled into the house, closing the door behind him. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt accompanied by a simple white t-shirt. Elliot didn't need much to make himself look good, that boy always looked good. His perfect ginger hair was styled with a tiny amount of gel that made even Blaine want to run a hand through it.

"Looking good, El." Blaine winked before looking his best friend up and down.

"Dude, don't call me 'El', also stop looking at me like that." Elliot laughed, shoving Blaine out of the way before he moved to sit on the couch.

Blaine followed sitting on the couch next to him and smiling creepily at him.

"What?" Elliot frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Elliot couldn't help feeling paranoid with the way Blaine stared at him.

"Oh, no reason." Blaine smirked. "Cooper will be down soon…"

Elliot glared at his best friend who was not funny, at all. "Shut up." Elliot retorted, folding his arms across his chest. Yes, he knew he was acting childish, but he was embarrassed and Blaine wasn't helping.

Before Blaine could say anything else Cooper came down the stairs in some skin tight jeans that were far too tight and showed of his bugle a lot more than Elliot would have liked. Well, he did like it, which was the problem. Elliot muttered something under his breath that Blaine couldn't quite work out, but he guessed it was something to do with trying to stop himself from looking at Cooper.

"We going then?" Cooper asked, clapping his hands together before making his way over to the door and holding it open for the two younger boys. "Come on, let's go…" He ordered signalling for them to get up off their ass' and get a move on.

They both stood up and made their way over to the door, Blaine still was that smirk on his face as his eyes darted from Cooper to Elliot every now and again. Blaine was finding his best friend having a crush on his big brother far too amusing to actually care. Because in reality he should be bothered, right? But he needed to be distracted, needed to have a smile on his face and even if it was Elliot staring at Cooper's ass every five minutes, it was good enough for Blaine.

Blaine hadn't even realised he'd left his phone.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a club and made their way inside, moving straight to the bar. Elliot was walking a little behind Cooper and Blaine, staring at Cooper's ass, but trying not to make it look too obvious. Blaine knew exactly what he was doing though which made him laugh silently to himself. Cooper pulled him a weird look, but didn't ask why he was laughing, he was just happy to see Blaine happy.<p>

Cooper ordered them all a beer when they reached the bar. He sat down on a empty stool, Blaine taking the one next to him and Elliot just standing between them both, his eyes staring at the floor. "Here you go." Cooper grinned as he slid a beer towards his brother who smiled back and thanked him before talking a large gulp of it. Anything to make him feel better and getting drunk would probably help him, a lot. So getting drunk was definitely something he was doing tonight.

Cooper turned to face Elliot, handing him his beer with a smile on his face. "And one for you."

Elliot smiled, taking the beer from Cooper, trying not to look into those eyes of his, because if he did, he wouldn't stop looking. Why he had just started crushing on Cooper, he had no idea, but it was driving him insane. They were both straight, they talked about girls together, so why was he thinking about how good Cooper looked right now?

"So…" Cooper drawled out after he took a long drink before realising Elliot was lost in thought and staring past Cooper. This also caught Blaine's attention as he turned slightly to look at Cooper and Elliot with a smirk set on his lips.

Elliot still didn't register anything, he was still staring past Cooper thinking about how he wanted to taste Cooper's lips – and no, that was not okay. Not at all.

"Elliot?" Cooper asked, glancing over at his little brother with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Elliot. "Yo, El?" Cooper tried again and this seemed to snap Elliot out of his thoughts. Of course, it would be the use of the nickname that caught his attention.

"What?" Elliot almost snapped as he looked at Cooper. Oh, that was a mistake. Great, now he couldn't look away.

Blaine couldn't help but look at Elliot knowingly before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to his beer. The beer that would eventually get him to stop thinking about his asshole of a boyfriend. If he could even call him that still.

"You just zoned out, that's all." Cooper shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry." Elliot mumbled, still looking at Cooper who was now smiling at him with a set of perfect white teeth.

"It's fine." Cooper assured him before putting his beer next to Blaine and taking Elliot's from him causing Elliot to frown slightly which resulted in Cooper rolling his eyes. "We're going to dance."

"We're doing what now?" Elliot asked, in a state of shock. There was no way he was going to be doing any dancing with Cooper.

Blaine looked over at Elliot, that knowing look back on his face. "Go on, _El, _surely you can't deny that face a dance?" Blaine mocked as he looked over at Cooper who had a slight pout painted on his lips which Blaine ended up mimicking. "Go dance." He pressed, looking back over at a reluctant Elliot and winking.

Elliot huffed, "Fine, okay, fine. One dance." He told in a stern voice, pointing his finger at Cooper.

"One dance." Cooper repeated in a quieter voice.

Cooper took Elliot's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. _One dance, just one dance, _was all Elliot was thinking as he allowed Cooper to take him onto the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, Cooper stilled Elliot putting his hands onto the younger boy's waist and smirking at him as he started to move to the music. Only Elliot stayed still, staring up at Cooper before his eyes fell further down Cooper's body and Cooper laughed, rolling his eyes. "Are you gonna dance or what?"

This brought Elliot's eyes back up to Cooper's face. "Yeah, yeah, dance, right…" He rambled on as he tentatively started moving to the music, too, not daring to move his eyes from Cooper's, because this was better than gawping at his body. He felt awkward, though, his hands still down by his side. He didn't know where to put them or what to do with them. God, he felt like a complete idiot and he could feel Blaine's eyes boring into him and he just knew his was either laughing or smirking at him right about now. Hell, Elliot would be doing the same to Blaine if he was in that situation, so he couldn't exactly blame him.

"You're a terrible dancer." Cooper laughed half-heartedly.

Elliot frowned, because, yes, right now he was a terrible dancer, but normally he was perfectly fine, _thank you very much_.

"Dude, loosen up." Cooper smiled at Elliot as he moved his hands from Elliot's waist and moved them to rest on Cooper's. Elliot had no control over this, he couldn't stop Cooper from doing it and to be honest he really didn't want to stop him. So he went with it, what was the harm in being a little bit close to Cooper? They'd danced before, now shouldn't be any different.

When Elliot's hands were firmly on Cooper's waist, Cooper moved his hands to loosely wrap around Elliot's neck before he started moving to the rhyme of the beat. After a few more heart beats, Elliot was doing the same. Moving with Cooper as the song played. See, this wasn't so bad. Elliot smiled at Cooper as he finally felt a little more relaxed and didn't mind dancing with Cooper anymore. He was actually enjoying it.

Unlike Blaine who had a green monster on his back. He was jealous, so jealous. Only because his boyfriend was being stubborn and he hadn't seen him in so long and God, did he want to see him, to hold him and kiss him. That was pretty much all he wanted as he watched Cooper and Elliot dance together. He wished he could be dancing with Sebastian, that would make him feel better. So much better. He sighed to himself as he downed the rest of his beer before ordering himself another. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sat on his couch, staring at him phone. He'd text Blaine an hour ago and he still hadn't had a reply which was so fucking frustrating. When he was finally ready to talk, Blaine wasn't there, of course, because nothing ever went right for Sebastian. Why should it? He knew he'd been a little dramatic about the whole thing, but he honestly didn't think he'd handled it any different to what anyone else would do. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, had a love letter from Kurt, had Kurt over at his house. How the hell was Sebastian supposed to act? Like everything was fine, like he didn't care? Well, he did care, he cared a lot.<p>

He just couldn't understand why Blaine hadn't text him back or even tried to get in contact with him. Blaine had been begging him to talk and now he was willing to, Blaine wasn't there. Sebastian's mind was thinking the worst and the worst was that Blaine was with Kurt. God, he hoped that wasn't true. He couldn't handle it if it was. He needed Blaine, there was no denying that and the thought that Blaine possibly still wanted Kurt, still needed him, was killing Sebastian.

A loud knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He jumped up off of the couch, hoping it was Blaine which made him move quickly over to his door and pull it open. Only to be faced with the last person he wanted to see.

Kurt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sebastian snapped.

"Well, you won't talk to Blaine, so know you have to talk to me." Kurt told as he kept calm. He hated this guy as much as Sebastian hated him and he really didn't want to be here either, but this was for Blaine and he'd do anything for Blaine.

"I don't have to do anything." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes before he gave Sebastian his best bitch stare. This was going to be an impossible task, he could tell. "Look, Sebastian, no –" He held up his hand when he saw Sebastian was about to say something, "Listen." He drawled as he glared at Sebastian. This was no time for games.

"Blaine loves you, and you love him, right?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sebastian, pushing him to answer the question.

"Yes."

Kurt nodded, "Right, so what is your problem?"

Sebastian groaned in frustration as he gripped the bridge of his nose before sighing and looking back at Kurt. "Well, let's see, Blaine can't stop thinking about you, you sent him a love letter," He cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Kurt? What century are you living in?"

"It wasn't –"

"No, I haven't finished." Kurt nodded for him to continue. "And then I find you round at his house. That's my problem."

Kurt took a long, deep breath before smiling a little. "You really are stupid." He chuckled quietly, ignoring Sebastian's what-the-hell look. "He couldn't stop thinking about me? You know, maybe he was just distracted, because I just popped back into his life and –" Kurt glared at Sebastian when he tried to interrupt again, "I'm still speaking."

Sebastian groaned and signalled for him to carry on. "And like I was saying, the love letter was never meant to be sent to Blaine. That was all on good old Burt and lastly when I was at his, that was us finally parting, finally doing it face to face, so then he could be with you properly, dumbass."

Sebastian stood staring at Kurt not really knowing what to say, he didn't even have a witty or snarky comeback. He actually didn't even understand why Kurt was here in the first place, let alone trying to help him. Okay, maybe not help him, but help Blaine, but that kind of involved Sebastian, right? This was seriously fucked up. Sebastian was so insecure it was pissing him off, but how did he know Kurt was telling the truth. _Because you're supposed to trust Blaine, that's why._

"Well, I text him like an hour ago and he didn't text back." Sebastian muttered.

"And you just giving up?" Kurt asked and Sebastian knew he was judging him and his actions, possibly wondering if he really wanted this to work. Which he did.

"No." He mumbled in reply.

"Good." And then Kurt walked away without saying another word. He may have gone round to push Sebastian in the right direction, but that didn't mean he wanted to stick around and watch the show. Blaine was still his first love and it was still difficult to see he'd moved on, but that didn't mean he didn't want Blaine to be happy and if Sebastian made him happy, then so be it. Kurt would be happy for them, well for Blaine, he really couldn't care less about Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know how much time had passed, but he was pretty drunk by now and it had not helped at all. He was still thinking about Sebastian, still wishing he was here. He was slightly distracted by dancing with Elliot and Cooper. After they'd ignored him for a good half an hour, they'd eventually invited him to dance with them. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bit better, because he did. Why wouldn't he? He was out with his best friend and his brother, two of the most important people in his life. They always made him feel better, no matter what.<p>

"I'll be right back." Blaine attempted to shout over the music as he walked away. This was about the 5th time he'd gone to the toilet, but he'd drank a lot and he'd broken the seal early on in the night, so he had no one to blame but himself. Especially since the alcohol was not helping, at all. The only effects it had was him needing to use the toilet a lot and now he was starting to feel a little bit sick.

He stumbled into the men's toilets and almost fell into one of the cubicles before he composed himself and finally did his business. Okay, so now he was really starting to feel sick and he just wanted to go home. He flushed the toilet before he stumbled back out of the cubicle and rested against the sinks. Maybe if he rang Sebastian he'd come and get him, maybe then they'd be able to talk, but somehow he didn't think Sebastian would even answer his calls. He sighed heavily. Why couldn't he and Sebastian just be okay? That was all he wanted. _Fuck it, _he thought as he moved his hand to his pocket. No phone. He tired the left pocket, still no phone. Back pockets? No phone. He groaned again. Great, he must have left it at home.

Cooper and Elliot would have to pry themselves away from each other long enough to either lend Blaine a phone or just take him home. Either way he was going to see Sebastian and he wouldn't leave until Sebastian grew up and actually talked to Blaine, because this was getting ridiculous and he missed his boyfriend.

Luckily, Blaine had found Elliot sat down on a stool and Cooper stood next to him. It looked like Elliot had had enough, too. When Blaine reached the pair, he smiled a little at Cooper who returned it happily.

"Want to head home?" Cooper asked as he looked down at Elliot and chuckled. "Elliot wants to go."

Blaine nodded, a little more enthusiastically than he would have liked, but he really wanted to go home – well he wanted to go to Sebastian's. "Sure."

Cooper nodded, "Okay, come on then." He grabbed Elliot and put his hand around his waist as he walked them both out of the club, Blaine following behind.

The cool air hit Blaine as he stepped outside. The fresh air was helping his stomach a little bit and he was grateful for that. He really did not want to be sick, it was so unattractive. "Coop?" Blaine mumbled as he stood next to him.

"Yeah, B?" Cooper had sat Elliot down on the bench outside and was just about to call a cab to take them all home. Elliot would be stopping at theirs, obviously. He was in no state to go home.

"I'm gonna go to Seb's."

Cooper looked down at Blaine and frowned. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Blaine looked up at his older brother and cocked an eyebrow. "I need to see him." He muttered.

Cooper sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "Okay, fine. I'll tell the cab to drop you off first."

"Thanks."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting a cab finally showed up and Blaine jumped into the passenger's seat, shouting for Cooper, who was trying to help a very tired and quite drunk Elliot into the back of the cab, to hurry up.

"Yeah, I got El, don't worry about it." Cooper muttered sarcastically as he finally got Elliot into the cab and climbed into the space next to him before he shut the door and told the cab driver which two destinations they'd be going to and then they were on their way. Finally.

The cab pulled up outside of Sebastian's house. It was nearly midnight and Blaine was having second thoughts. What if he wasn't awake? What if he really just didn't want to see Blaine? What if he was out? Or worse, what if someone was there? He was about to change his mind and tell the cab driver to just drive to his house, but then he saw a light switch go on in the living room and a body fall onto the couch. So he was awake, that was a start and apparently that was all Blaine needed to get out of the cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine called to Cooper as he walked up the path and paused at the door, taking a moment to compose himself. He heard the cab drive away and he knew he needed to do this. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few moments had passed and still there was no Sebastian. He was either being ignorant or he'd fallen to sleep. But Blaine didn't think the latter was true, it hadn't been long enough for anyone to fall asleep. He sighed before he knocked on the door again and this time he heard movement inside and then the light was on in the hall way and a body was moving closer to the door.

Blaine was nervous for some reason. Maybe because they hadn't spoken properly in a while or maybe it was because he couldn't handle the rejection Sebastian was sure to be giving him in a few seconds.

The door opened and there was Sebastian. Stood in front of Blaine in some grey sweatpants that hung nicely from his hips and a small white t-shirt that showed off his muscles rather well.

"Hi." Blaine mumbled as he finally looked up at Sebastian and to Blaine's surprise there was a small smile dancing on his lips. Hopefully that was a good sign.

"Blaine."


End file.
